Snape x 2 ist gleich ?
by Shelley
Summary: Snape in Schwierigkeiten
1. Ankunft

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir, genaugenommen nicht mal Severin.

_Mein besonderer Dank gilt Angel1291, die mich solange getriezt hat, bis ich aus einer vagen Idee eine Story machte, und meinen Betas: besagte Angel (bussi), Toydaria und Arsinoe. *dickes Knuddel an euch*_

_Snape mal 2 = ?_

Harry, Ron und der Rest der Weasley-Kinder waren einige Tage früher aus den Sommerferien zurückgekommen. Ihr Vater hatte einen Sonderauftrag des Ministeriums bekommen. Er musste für einen Monat verschiedene Städte in Europa abklappern, und damit Mrs. Weasley mit den Vorbereitungen für das neue Schuljahr nicht total überfordert war, hatte das Ministerium sich darum gekümmert, dass die ganze Rasselbande schon eine knappe Woche früher nach Hogwarts gebracht wurde. Natürlich war Harry wieder mit von der Partie. Die Dursleys hatten recht dämlich geguckt, als einen Monat vorher ein riesiger Rolls Royce vorgefahren war, den das Zauberei-Ministerium geschickt hatte, um Harry abzuholen. Die Weasleys hatten noch immer keinen neuen Wagen und man hatte sich nicht noch einmal getraut, den Dursley-Schmuckkamin zu benutzen.

Nun vertrieben sich die Kinder die Zeit damit, die Ruhe vor dem Sturm in Hogwarts zu genießen, sich in der Sonne zu aalen, im See zu baden, und darüber nachzudenken, was man anstellen mußte, um die nächsten Sommerferien komplett in dem fast ausgestorbenen Hogwarts verbringen zu können.

Harry und Ron schwammen gerade im Wasser und warfen sich einen Ball zu, als sie ein seltsames Geräusch vernahmen. Sie drehten sich um und konnten in der Ferne einen schwarzen flachen Wagen heranrasen sehen. Da das Verdeck des Wagens offen war, dröhnten die Bässe des Techno-Beats ungehindert über das Gelände. Ron und Harry starrten wassertretend völlig entgeistert dem vorbeibrausenden Wagen nach. Als sie erkannten, wer dort am Steuer saß und lässig den linken Arm über die Tür hängen ließ - und mit diesem dann auch noch kurz grüßend in ihre Richtung winkte - war es nur der Geistesgegenwart des Kraken zu verdanken, dass die beiden Jungs nicht vor Verblüffung ertranken.

"Ich hab gehört, er wäre zu lange mit dem Crucio belegt worden", japste Ron, während die beiden vom Kraken an Land befördert wurden. "Vielleicht ist er ja dabei durchgedreht?"

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass der Crucio so schlimme Auswirkungen hat ...", keuchte Harry, während ihnen der Krake mit zwei seiner Arme auf dem Rücken herumklopfte, um auch das letzte Wasser aus ihren Lungen zu pressen.

Während dessen kam der Sportwagen schleudernd und mit quietschenden Reifen in einer Staubfahne neben dem Haupteingang von Hogwarts zum Stehen. Motor und Radio verstummten, der Fahrer stieg aus, schlug die Tür zu, zog von der Rückbank eine Reisetasche und schwang sie sich locker über die Schulter. Er trug ein weißes Shirt, darüber eine schwarze Fransenlederjacke, die direkt über seinen schmalen Hüften abschloß, enge Blue-Jeans und schwarze Lederstiefel, die kurz über den Knöcheln endeten. Das schwarze Haar war mit einer Lederschnur zurückgebunden.

Bevor er sich zum Gehend wandte, klopfte er mit der flachen Hand noch leicht auf die Motorhaube des Pontiac TransAm Firebird: "Und untersteh dich, in den Verbotenen Wald zu schleichen oder wieder heimlich irgendwelches Viehzeugs zu jagen und in den Kofferraum zu stopfen", ermahnte er den Wagen, der ein leises Blubbern von sich gab, das irgendwie protestierend oder beleidigt klang. "Oh, und du wirst dich auch nicht wieder von den Eulen in die Eulerei einladen lassen. Beim letzten Mal mußte die halbe Turmwand ersetzt werden."

Leise vor sich hinsummend betrat er das Schloß. Im Foyer überlegte er kurz, welchen Weg er nun einschlagen sollte und beschloß dann, dass der Weg quer durch die Große Halle eine gute Abkürzung war.

In der Großen Halle saßen lediglich Remus, der dieses Jahr wieder Verteidigung geben sollte, und Sirius, der im Laufe der Sommermonate rehabilitiert worden war. Dumbledore hatte ihn nach Hogwarts geholt, damit er ein Auge auf Harry halten und ihn schützen konnte. Die Beiden aßen etwas und unterhielten sich leise.

Der Neuankömmling winkte ihnen im Vorbeigehen zu. "Hi Siri, hallo Moony", grüßte er fröhlich und verschwand hinter der Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Halle, während zwei Brötchen synchron zu Boden fielen.

"Hast du das eben gesehen?", japste Sirius, der als erster seine Sprache wiederfand.

"Jaaaa.....", dehnte Remus verdattert.

"War das etwa Snape?"

"Ich glaube schon, einige Teile an ihm sahen zumindest so aus...", murmelte Remus, noch immer völlig abwesend auf die geschlossene Tür starrend, durch die Snape eben verschwunden war.

"Jaaaa....", dehnte nun Sirius, "sein Gesicht zum Beispiel. Also das war definitiv das Gesicht von Snape - im Großen und Ganzen.... Also mal abgesehen von der leichten Sonnenbräune."

"Mhm...."

"Und seine Haare....", setzte Sirius die Bestandsaufnahme fort. "Also mehr oder weniger... Naja, jedenfalls stimmte die Farbe."

"Sie waren gewaschen...", wandte Remus ein.

"Ja, und sie sind definitiv gewachsen, aber die Farbe stimmte." Sirius war stolz auf seine Beobachtungsgabe.

"Ja, die Farbe stimmte", pflichtete ihm Remus bei. 

"Und die Stimme. Das war auf jeden Fall Snapes Stimme."

"Naja, wenn man davon absieht, dass sie diesmal so ...... so..... fröhlich klang...", versuchte Remus, ein passendes Wort zu finden.

"Und er hat _gelächelt, stell dir das mal vor..." Sirius verzog das Gesicht._

"Sah so aus. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch nur einen Krampf im Gesicht?"

"Ja....", murmelte Sirius nachdenklich und schaute dabei auf seine leere Hand. "Sag mal Moony, wo ist eigentlich mein Brötchen?"

"Weiß nicht, meins ist auch weg." Remus lugte unter den Tisch und fand ihre Vesperbrote. "Hier sind sie. Komisch..."

Nachdenklich kauten die Beiden weiter auf ihren Brötchen herum.

***

Snape war inzwischen fröhlich weitergegangen, um Professor Dumbledore einen Besuch abzustatten, wobei er - ohne es zu merken - eine breite Spur der Verwüstung hinter sich ließ.

Minerva McGonagall hatte sich so sehr den Hals nach ihm verrenkt, dass sie, weil sie dabei weitergegangen war, mit einer Ritterrüstung kollidiert war. Diese hatte die nächste umgestoßen, diese die nächste und so weiter und so fort. Zum Schluß lagen im ganzen Gang schimpfende Ritterrüstungen, die ihre abgefallenen Einzelteile zusammensuchten und mittendrin eine hochrote Minerva McGonagall, die überhaupt nicht begriff, was hier gerade vor sich ging. 

Sämtliche Figuren von den Bildern drängten sich zur Zeit in einem einzigen Bilderrahmen, welcher natürlich dafür nicht groß genug war, und versuchten von dort aus schimpfend und fluchend in die Bilderrahmen in Dumbledores Büro zu wechseln, dabei völlig die Tatsache ignorierend, dass das aufgrund diverser Schutzzauber noch nie gegangen war.

Währenddessen saß Snape in Dumbledores Büro auf einem der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch, die Beine lässig übereinander geschlagen, während Fawkes gurrend versuchte, mit der Lederjacke Freundschaft zu schließen, welche Snape achtlos auf das Sofa geworfen hatte.

"Und? Eine gute Reise gehabt?", fragte Albus, wobei er Fawkes aus dem Augenwinkel amüsiert beobachtete.

"Ja, klar, war ja kein Problem. Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum mich alle so blöde anglotzen."

Albus konnte sich nun ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen, entschied aber, mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln, darauf nicht weiter einzugehen. "Morgen kommen die Schüler aus den Ferien zurück. Lassen Sie uns mal eben schnell den Lehrplan durchgehen und schauen, ob es da noch irgendwelche offenen Punkte zu besprechen gibt."

"Ich habe Remus unten sitzen sehen. Weiß er es schon...?", fragte Snape.

"Nein Sev, er ist auch erst vorhin gekommen und ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit mit ihm zu sprechen.

"Na der wird sich freuen", grinste Snape und ergänzte dann: "Andererseits..., wird vielleicht ganz lustig."

"Lustig...", dehnte Dumbledore, der gerade Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, sein Gegenüber mit dem Begriff _lustig _in Einklang zu bringen. "Ja, das denke ich auch.

............

Fortsetzung folgt...

Und jetzt will ich aber Reviews sehen. *sich drohend umschaut*

*ggggg*


	2. Überraschung

Super, nachdem ich das erste Kapitel on gestellt hatte, sah ich, daß ff.net nicht in der Lage ist, den Titel richtig darzustellen und mir den halben Titel unterschlägt. Ich hätte wohl doch den Arbeitstitel "Severin" als eigentlichen Storytitel nehmen sollen. Aber nun ist es zuspät...

Einen vielen lieben Dank für all die lieben Reviews. Mit der Menge habe ich gar nicht gerechnet. Fühlt euch alle ganz doll von mir geknuddelt. Okay, und jetzt geht es weiter. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch auch weiterhin. Naja, ich werde es ja hoffentlich zu lesen kriegen. *smile*

Snape x 2 = ?

Kapitel 2

Die Einteilung der neuen Schüler in ihre zukünftigen Häuser war bereits abgeschlossen. Jetzt saßen alle an ihren Plätzen und lauschten der kurzen Ansprache, die Direktor Dumbledore hielt und in der er noch Einiges zum Ablauf des kommenden Schuljahres sagte.

Harry und die Weasleys diskutierten derweil leise über Professor Snape, der in seinem üblichen Outfit, mit seinem üblichen Aussehen und dem üblichen griesgrämigen Gesicht am Tisch saß und hochmütige Blicke über die Schar der Schüler schweifen ließ. "Man, seid ihr euch sicher, dass das gestern Snape war?", fragte Fred gerade Ron und Harry. "Ich finde nicht, dass irgend etwas an ihm anders aussieht."

Harry schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. "Ich weiß ja auch nicht. Vielleicht hatten wir gestern auch einen Sonnenstich oder so was."

"Er hat doch nur wieder seine üblichen Klamotten an und sich die Haare schneiden lassen", warf George ein.

"Ja, aber erklär mir mal, wie er es von gestern auf heute geschafft hat, seine Haare wieder so fettig zu kriegen", murrte Ron.

"....Und zum Schluß möchte ich euch noch mitteilen", verkündete gerade Dumbledore fröhlich, "dass Professor Severin Snape in diesem Jahr Muggelkunde unterrichten wird."

Im Saal war es schlagartig still, keiner hatte wohl so richtig hingehört und alle starrten Professor Dumbledore an, als ob ihm gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen war. Am entgeistertsten schaute allerdings Professor Snape. Aus Remus' und Sirius' Ecke kam derweil ein schadenfrohes Kichern.

Dumbledore schien die Reaktion auf seine Worte gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn er fuhr in unbekümmertem Plauderton fort: "Und weil der gute Professor Snape damit nicht ausgelastet sein wird, wird er außerdem - abwechselnd mit Professor Lupin - Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten."

Sofort verklang das Kichern aus der Remus-Sirius-Richtung, während gleichzeitig auf Snapes Gesicht die Sonne aufging.

"Leider ist Professor Snape noch nicht anwesend", schoß Dumbledore gerade den Vogel ab, worauf Professor Snape sich tatsächlich, wenn auch zaghaft, meldete.

In dem Moment flog die Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch auf und ein atemloser Professor Snape Nr. 2 stürzte herein. Dieser Snape war eindeutig der sportliche Typ vom Vortag und ein erleichtertes mehrstimmiges "Ahhhh", ertönte am Gryffindor-Tisch. (Doch kein Sonnenstich...)__

"T'schuldigung", schnaufte der Neuankömmling. "Ein Telefonat.... Bin nicht eher weggekommen."

"Na Hauptsache, Sie kommen überhaupt noch", tadelte Dumbledore sanft und zwinkerte fröhlich über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg. Dann wandte er sich wieder den Schülern zu. "Darf ich vorstellen, Professor Severin Snape - wie man unschwer erkennen kann, der Zwillingsbruder unseres hochgeschätzten Professor Severus Snape."

Severin setzte sich neben Severus, weil nur noch dort ein Platz frei war und bemerkte nicht den bohrenden, nein, eigentlich eher dolchförmigen Blick, den ihm Severus zuwarf, dem gerade klar wurde, dass nicht er mit der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gemeint war, sondern dieser unverhofft aufgetauchte – und ihm gänzlich unbekannte – Doppelgänger.

Severin strahlte fröhlich in die Runde, mit einem Zahnweiß-Lächeln, bei dem sich Gilderoy Lockhart verschämt in irgend einem Keller verkrochen hätte, um dort nie wieder herauszukommen. Seine nachtschwarzen Augen blitzten dabei übermütig und er bildete den größten Kontrast zu dem griesgrämig neben ihm sitzenden Severus Snape, den man sich nur vorstellen konnte.

Sämtliche Anwesenden, außer Professor Dumbledore, wiederum starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an. Ihre Blicke gingen ständig zwischen Professor Snape Nr. 1 und Nr. 2 hin und her und recht bald setzte an sämtlichen Tischen ein heftiges Getuschel ein. Am anderen Ende des Tisches warfen sich Sirius und Remus verwirrte Blicke zu und begannen eine leise Diskussion über die Vor- und Nachteile von zwei Snapes.

Professor Dumbledore unterbrach die allgemeine Verwirrung, in dem er in die Hände klatschte und das Essen auf den Tischen erschien. Die meisten Anwesenden, besonders die neuen Schüler, die sowieso noch nichts begriffen und denen die Lehrer – zumindest am heutigen Tage – noch egal waren, entschieden, dass das Essen jetzt wichtiger war, als irgendwelche doppelten Professoren.

Severin Snape unterhielt sich während des Essens angeregt mit Professor Trelawney, die zu seiner Rechten saß und völlig hingerissen von seinem Charme war. Links von ihm saß Severus Snape und wer ihn kannte, glaubte die Gewitterwolke, die sich über seinem Kopf formte, schon regelrecht sehen zu können. Irgendwann war seine Geduld am Ende. Unsanft stieß er seinen Doppelgänger an. "Wer sind Sie, zum Teufel?", zischte er wütend.

Severin drehte sich um. "Ich dachte, das hätte Professor Dumbledore schon gesagt", lächelte er unschuldig

"Ja.... Zwillingsbruder", schnaubte Severus. "Ich denke mal, das wüßte ich wohl, wenn ich einen Zwillingsbruder hätte."

Severin seufzte und nahm einen Schluck Wein. "Ich habe das doch auch erst vor kurzem erfahren. Ich bin mit meinen Adoptiv-Eltern mein Leben lang durch die Welt gereist. Sie waren Auroren und sind ständig woanders eingesetzt worden. Später bin ich auch Auror geworden – ich mag diesen Job. Naja, jedenfalls suchte Dumbledore einen zweiten Auror, damit die Eltern der Schüler ihn nicht wieder mit Eulenpost erschlagen wegen Remus Lupin, und er kam auf mich, weil ich nach dem Tod meiner Eltern meinen ursprünglichen Namen wieder angenommen hatte und Dumbledore darüber gestolpert war."

Severus Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Was wollen Sie mir hier eigentlich für einen Blödsinn auftischen? Wie konnten Sie Ihren 'ursprünglichen' Namen wieder annehmen, wenn Sie, wie sie behaupten, es selbst erst vor kurzem erfahren haben?"

Severin räusperte sich. "Also dass ich ursprünglich Snape hieß, das wußte ich schon. Ich hatte aber keine Ahnung von meiner wahren Familie. Ich galt im Kinderheim als Waise. Als meine Eltern – meine Adoptiv-Eltern – im Kampf gegen einen mächtigen Schwarz-Magier in China getötet wurden, legte man mir nahe, den Namen Bernett zumindest vorübergehend abzulegen und meinen Geburtsnamen wieder anzunehmen, da dessen Anhänger hinter mir her waren. Ich tat das, um so ungehinderter agieren zu können. Naja, und dann kam Professor Dumbledore auf mich zu und bot mir den Job hier an. Ich erbat mir Bedenkzeit aus. Als er das nächste Mal wiederkam, hatte er inzwischen recherchiert und herausgefunden, dass wir tatsächlich Brüder sind. Jedenfalls gab für mich diese Tatsache den endgültigen Ausschlag hierher zukommen." Severin strahlte Severus an. "Ich dachte, ich wäre ganz alleine, und nun habe ich plötzlich noch einen Bruder. Also ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich bin völlig begeistert."

Severus schaute noch immer mehr als skeptisch und verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er Zahnschmerzen. Die Begeisterung war ganz eindeutig eine einseitige Angelegenheit.

"Können wir uns nicht duzen?", schlug Severin freundlich vor.

"Nein, können wir nicht", knurrte Severus.

"Naja, das erschwert die Ansprache untereinander aber doch irgendwie", lächelte Severin. "Wir sind beide _Professor Snape_."

"Ist mir egal. Ich kenne Sie nicht. Punkt." Severus stand mit einer heftigen Bewegung auf und stolzierte hocherhobenen Hauptes und mit wehender Robe davon.

Severin schaute ihm verdutzt nach, dann drehte er sich zu Professor McGonagall um. "Der hat heute aber eine recht üble Laune", kommentierte er grinsend Severus' Abgang.

"Heute?", wiederholte Minerva und konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. "Mein lieber Severin, heute ist er - erstaunlicher Weise - noch verhältnismäßig umgänglich."

"Na das kann ja heiter werden", seufzte Severin.

***

Einige Zeit später saßen zwei empörte Lehrer bei Dumbledore im Büro und funkelten ihn und sich gegenseitig wütend an. "Wieso bin ich nicht darüber informiert worden, dass ein neuer Lehrer kommt", platzten beide gleichzeitig heraus und schossen sich wieder gereizte Blicke zu.

"Und dann auch noch mein angeblicher Zwillingsbruder", setzte Severus dazu.

"Und wieso brauche ich neuerdings Hilfe in meinem Unterrichtsfach?", brummte Remus eingeschnappt.

Dumbledores Augen funkelten belustigt über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg. "Nun, zum einen, weil es sich sehr kurzfristig ergeben hat, dass er kommen konnte und zum anderen weil, das betrifft jetzt Sie, Severus, Sie selbst erst kurz vor den Schülern vorhin hier eingetroffen sind und dafür keine Zeit mehr blieb, und zu Ihrer Fragen, Remus: Das war die Auflage des Ministeriums, damit Sie wieder hier als Lehrer unterrichten dürfen. Auf diese Weise soll vermieden werden, dass wir wieder mit Eulen bombardiert werden. Professor Snape, Severin meine ich, wird in erster Linie Muggelkunde unterrichten. Aber da er auch ein Auror ist, wird er hin und wieder auch Verteidigung unterrichten, vor allem dann, wenn Sie.... nun sagen wir... indisponiert sind und vor allem nur in den 5. bis 7. Klassen."

"Da ist man mal einmal in 20 Jahren im Sommer im Urlaub und schon passieren seltsame Dinge und unbekannte Verwandte tauchen auf", knurrte Snape finster. "Woher wollen Sie eigentlich wissen, dass er mein Zwillingsbruder ist? Ich meine, Snape kann sich jeder nennen."

Dumbledore lächelte amüsiert. "Schon mal in den letzten Jahren in den Spiegel geschaut?"

"Ich würde sagen: definitiv nicht", grinste Remus frech und fing sich wieder einen lavaspeienden Blick von Severus ein.

"Gut, wenn das geklärt ist, könnt ihr euch wieder verziehen", lächelte Dumbledore. "Ich bin müde und morgen beginnt der erste Schultag."

"Aber er wird mir nicht meine Kompetenzen beschneiden", merkte Remus noch an, als er bereits in der Tür stand."

"Nein, wird er nicht", beruhigte in der Direktor, schob die beiden Lehrer raus und schloß die Tür. Ob das wohl gut ginge? Man würde sehen...


	3. Muggelkundeunterricht

@all: Danke für eure vielen lieben Reviews. Dieses Kapitel ist leider etwas arg kurz. Das nächste wird dann wieder ein bisschen länger. Versprochen.

Part 3

Severin hatte beschlossen, seinem Bruder – zumindest vorläufig – nicht nachzulaufen und ihn zu bedrängen. Sollte der erst mal diese neue Tatsache verdauen. Bestimmt würde er einige Tage dazu brauchen.

Am nächsten Tag begann der Unterricht und Severin hatte seine erste Stunde in Muggelkunde bei den 5. Klässlern der Gryffindor und Rawenclaw.

Severin trug, wie schon bei seiner Ankunft, Jeans und ein weißes Hemd, und saß auf einer Kante seines Schreibtischs, als die Schüler hereinkamen. Außerdem hatte er sich eine Robe angezogen, wie sie Professor Severus Snape gewöhnlich auch trug, nur war seine nicht so lang, dass sie – wie bei Severus - über den Boden schleifen würde. Im Zusammenspiel mit der ansonsten anderen Kleidung und dem anderen Auftreten Severins, wirkte diese Robe plötzlich irgendwie..... cool – fanden jedenfalls die Schüler im Allgemeinen und die Mädchen unter ihnen im Besonderen.

Severin hatte aufgeschaut, als die Schüler hereinkamen und wartete, bis jeder seinen Platz eingenommen hatte. Als alle saßen erhob er sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Für den Fall, dass irgend jemand gestern in der Großen Halle nicht aufgepaßt hat, möchte ich mich noch einmal vorstellen. Mein Name ist Severin Snape und ich bin in diesem Jahr Ihr Lehrer für Muggelkunde und – zumindest für die 5. bis 7. Klassen – zusammen mit Professor Lupin bzw. abwechselnd mit ihm Ihr Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. In der 5. Klasse werden wir uns mit der Übermittlung von Informationen beschäftigen. Das Postwesen habt ihr ja schon behandelt, wie ich aus den Aufzeichnungen meines Vorgängers sehen kann, so dass wir dieses Thema nur kurz noch einmal auffrischen wollen. Der Schwerpunkt wird aber auf der Kommunikation liegen, dazu gehört telefonieren über Festnetz, der Gebrauch des Handys, Computer, Internet und – wenn wir gut voran kommen und ihr euch nicht allzu dämlich anstellt – das Erstellen einer eigenen Website."

Der größte Teil der Schüler schaute recht verständnislos drein und nur die Schüler, die zu Hause mit Muggelsachen groß wurden, wie z.B. Hermine, verstanden, worum es eigentlich ging und wirkten deshalb recht begeistert.

Den Rest der Stunde wiederholte Severin das Muggelpostwesen und somit den Stoff aus dem vergangenen Jahr, ging aber zusätzlich noch auf die Kurierdienste ein. Anschließend stellte er Fragen, um zu überprüfen, ob überhaupt jemand aufgepaßt hatte. Hermine Granger und Jessy Parker, ein Mädchen der Ravenclaw, meldeten sich am Eifrigsten, allerdings fiel Severin ein Schüler auf, der dauernd krampfhaft versuchte, sich hinter dem Rücken seines Vordermanns zu verstecken. Also beschloß er, ihn mit einer Frage hervorzulocken. "Hey du, ja du, hinter Mr. Potters Rücken, wie heißt du?"

"Neville Longbottom", kam die dünne Antwort und der pausbäckige Junge schielte hinter Harry hervor.

'Neville Longbottom? Das muß der Junge sein, der von Severus immer zur Sau gemacht wird', ging es Severin durch den Kopf. Die übrigen Lehrer hatten das restliche Festessen vom Vortag dazu genutzt, Severin über die wichtigsten Gegebenheiten in Hogwarts in Kenntnis zu setzen – und den größten Teil der Zeit drehte es sich dabei um Severus und dessen Marotten. "Neville Longbottom also. Zähl mir bitte einige Kurierdienste auf."

Neville wurde knallrot und ihm brach der Schweiß aus. Die Ähnlichkeit des neuen Lehrers mit Severus Snape machte ihn völlig fertig.

Severin bemerkte die Bedrängnis, in der sich Neville befand, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, bis ihre Augen auf der gleichen Höhe waren und legte seine Hände auf Nevilles Oberarme. "Hey Krümel, keine Panik," sagte er leise mit sanfter Stimme, "ich fress dich nicht. Versprochen. Ich sehe nur so aus wie Severus, aber ich bin es nicht. Okay?"

"Okay", nickte Neville mit einem zaghaften Lächeln.

Severin richtete sich wieder auf und struppelte Neville durchs Haar. "Nun? Wie war das mit den Kurierdiensten? Fallen dir einige ein?"

Neville überlegte. "Naja, da waren FedEx, UPS, DPD, Legatus..." Dann ging ihm die Luft aus.

Professor Snape lächelte. "Na bitte, war doch gar nicht so schwer. Immerhin vier. Machen wir daraus doch gleich 5 Punkte für Gryffindor." Er ging wieder nach vorne. "Die Stunde ist für heute beendet. Nächstes Mal behandeln wir das Telefon."

Die Schüler verließen die Klasse, zusammen mit einem deutlich stolzen Neville.

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, trotz der Kürze.


	4. Unterricht in Verteidigung

@Werninaya, Lorelei Lee, Salia, silverwolfe: Vielen lieben Dank für eure netten Reviews. Es freut mich, dass euch die Stoy zu gefallen scheint. Naja, wir sind erst am Anfang und es wird noch ein Weilchen weitergehen. Ich grüße auch die eher ruhigen Leser. Meldet euch ruhig mal *smile*.

So, und jetzt legen wir mal gleich los:

Kapitel 4 

Unterricht in Verteidigung

Als die Fünftklässler von Gryffindor den Klassenraum von Verteidigung betraten, sahen sie zu ihrer Verwunderung beide Lehrer – Remus Lupin und Severin Snape - am Lehrertisch stehen und sich leise unterhalten.

Nachdem alle Schüler im Raum waren, drehte sich Professor Lupin zu ihnen um. "Alle da? Schön, dann legt eure Bücher irgendwo hin, nehmt nur eure Zauberstäbe. Wir gehen heute in den Verbotenen Wald, um uns Pegasi anzusehen. Aus Sicherheitsgründen wird Professor Severin Snape auch mit dabei sein."

"Vor was soll der uns denn beschützen", murrte Hermine leise, die bei Severin Snape noch immer an Lockhart denken mußte. "Am Ende müssen wir den noch beschützen."

Ron kicherte leise, während Harry den Kopf schüttelte. "Gib ihm ne Chance."

"Er ist ja ganz okay aber bisher haben wir nur nett mit ihm im Unterricht geplaudert – zumindest in Verteidigung - und er hat uns von seinen 'Heldentaten' erzählt. Genau wie Lockhart", beschwerte sich Hermine.

Die Schüler folgten den beiden Lehrern aus dem Schloß, über das Gelände und in den Verbotenen Wald.

Im Wald angekommen, ging Remus rechts außen und Severin links außen, so dass sie die Schüler zwischen sich nahmen, um sie notfalls von allen Seiten absichern zu können. Sie gingen eine ganze Weile und der Wald wurde immer dunkler und bedrohlicher. Die meisten Schüler hatten noch nie einen Fuß in den Verbotenen Wald gesetzt und so drängten sie sich nun mit bangen Gefühlen aneinander.

"Wir sind gleich da", beruhigte Lupin die Schüler.

Severin schaute sich derweil beunruhigt um. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass die Vögel, die bis vor kurzem noch fröhlich gezwitschert hatten, plötzlich alle still geworden waren. Er konnte eine seltsame Spannung, die in der Luft lag, fast körperlich fühlen. Vorsichtig und unauffällig begann er damit, die Schüler im Gehen weiter zusammenzuschieben, damit sie einen dichteren, leichter zu überschauenden Haufen bildeten. Außerdem näherte er sich so etwas mehr Professor Lupin, damit er nicht so laut sprechen mußte, falls er ihn auf etwas aufmerksam machen wollte.

"Schau mal", flüsterte Hermine Harry hämisch grinsend zu, die Severins Bemühungen bemerkte, aber mißdeutete, "der fürchtet sich auch. Jetzt versucht der sich schon zwischen den Schülern zu verstecken."

Harry schaute zu seinem Lehrer hinüber und wunderte sich ebenfalls.

Sie kamen gerade auf eine kleine Lichtung, als Severin plötzlich losschrie: "Alle unter die Bäume, sofort!"

Einige reagierten sofort, während andere stehen blieben und ihn verdutzt anstarrten. Severin hatte seinen Zauberstab hochgerissen und beschwor in unglaublich kurzer Abfolge einen Zauberspruch nach dem anderen. Die Blitze schossen kreuz und quer in Richtung Himmel.

"Ist der jetzt komplett durchgedreht?", fragte Hermine an Harry gewandt, als im selben Moment ein ohrenbetäubendes Gebrüll direkt über ihnen ertönte. Alle schauten nach oben und konnten erst jetzt den riesigen Drachen sehen, der gerade im Begriff war, sich auf die Gruppe zu stürzen. Ein gigantischer Flammenball verfehlte die Schüler nur, weil im selben Moment ein roter Blitz den Drachen traf und ihn ins Trudeln brachte.

Remus griff jetzt auch an. Während die übrigen Schüler, die noch auf der Lichtung verblieben waren, nun schreiend unter den Schutz der Bäume flüchteten, beschworen die beiden Lehrer einen Abwehrzauber nach dem anderen. Nach mehreren vergeblichen Angriffsversuchen gab der Drache auf und flog mit lautem, enttäuschtem Gebrüll davon.

Die Lehrer holten nun die verschreckten Schüler aus den Büschen heraus und zählten die Klasse durch. Zum Glück war niemand abhanden gekommen.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Severin grinsend in die Runde. "War ja eine aufdringliche kleine Drachenlady. Ich glaube, das mit den Pegasi lassen wir für heute. Die dürften bei dem Lärm sowieso abgehauen sein. Wir ziehen einfach das Kapitel über den Chinesischen Feuerball vor. Aber dazu sollten wir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, oder?" Fragend schaute er Professor Lupin an.

Dieser nickte nur. "Wie haben Sie denn in dem Chaos erkannt, dass es ein Weibchen war?", fragte er verblüfft. Das einzige was ihm aufgefallen war, waren jede Menge Zähne, Krallen, Schuppen, Flügel und große Feuerkugeln. Er hatte nicht einmal darauf geachtet, um welche Art Drachen es sich handelte.

"Die sind mir in China ein paar Mal untergekommen", erklärte Severin über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg, während sich die Gruppe bereits auf dem Rückweg befand. "Diese Sorte ist unheimlich gut darin, sich lautlos von oben anzuschleichen und dann im Sturzflug runterzukommen. Aber nachdem ich selbst ein paar Mal drauf reingefallen bin, hab ich gelernt, die Anzeichen praktisch schon im Schlaf zu erkennen. Ich hätte nur nicht hier in Schottland mit einem chinesischen Drachen gerechnet. Ich frage mich, wo der wohl hergekommen ist."

"Ja, wir sollten das Ministerium informieren, damit die ein paar Experten herschicken. Die können die Drachenlady einsammeln und dahin bringen, wo sie hingehört", bestätigte Remus, der noch immer nicht fassen konnte, wie schnell der andere Professor reagiert hatte.

Hermine dagegen bemühte sich krampfhaft die hämischen Blicke von Ron und Harry zu ignorieren und stapfte mit hochrotem Kopf neben ihren Freunden her.

"Tja, ist wohl doch keine Zweitausgabe von Lockhart", grinste Ron.

"Hast du gesehen, wie schnell der dem Drachen die Flüche um die Ohren gehauen hat?" Harry war noch immer beeindruckt, von dem Schauspiel, das sie gerade geboten bekommen hatten.

Auch der Rest der Schüler war in angeregte Unterhaltungen vertieft. Jeder schilderte dem anderen, dass er/sie ja eigentlich ganz cool geblieben war, während sich die anderen ja sofort hinter Bäumen und Büschen versteckt hatten.

Die Lehrer warfen sich grinsend amüsierte Blicke zu und achteten darauf, dass der schnatternde Schülerhaufen auf dem rechten Weg und der Drache fern blieb.

In ihrem Klassenraum angekommen übernahm Severin den Unterricht, während Remus Direktor Dumbledore über den Zwischenfall informierte. Severin wartete einen Moment, bis sich die Klasse beruhigt hatte und ergriff dann das Wort: "Weiß jemand, um welchen Drachen es sich vorhin handelte?"

Goyle, der dicht neben den Lehrern gegangen war und so deren leise Unterhaltung hatte hören können, meldete sich.

"Ja Mr. Goyle?"

"Ein Chinesischer Feuerball", erklärte er stolz.

"Richtig Mr. Goyle", lobte Severin. "Und woran haben Sie ihn erkannt?"

"Ähm...." Auf diese Frage fiel ihm leider keine Antwort ein, zumal er einer der Ersten war, die zwischen den Büschen Schutz gesucht hatten, so dass er den Drachen gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Severin lächelte amüsiert und ließ seinen Blick über die Klasse schweifen. "Weiß es vielleicht jemand?"

Hermine renkte sich inzwischen fast den Arm aus, um ihn noch höher heben zu können.

"Ja Ms. Granger?"

"Den Chinesischen Feuerball erkennt man an seiner scharlachroten Farbe. Um den Kopf herum hat er einen Kranz aus goldenen Stacheln. Er hat eine gedrungene Schnauze und hervorstehende Augen."

"Sehr gut Ms. Granger", lobte Severin. "Wissen Sie auch, warum er Feuerball genannt wird?"

"Ja" erklärte Hermine stolz, "weil seine Flamme pilzförmig aussieht, also irgendwie kugelig ist."

"Hervorragend. 5 Punkte für Gryffindor und einen für Slytherin", sagte Severin lächelnd und fuhr dann mit seinen Ausführungen über diese Drachengattung fort: "Bei diesem Exemplar handelte es sich übrigens um ein Weibchen. Das konnte man deutlich an ihrer Größe erkennen. Ein Männchen erreicht ein Gewicht von etwa zwei Tonnen, während ein Weibchen bis zu vier Tonnen schwer und somit fast doppelt so groß werden kann. Dass der Feuerball recht angriffslustig ist, haben wir ja alle ziemlich eindrucksvoll demonstriert bekommen und außerdem ist euch wohl nicht entgangen, dass er sich am liebsten von Menschen ernährt, wie übrigens auch von Schweinen. Aber nicht ausschließlich, sofern keine Menschen oder Schweine zur Hand sind, frisst er auch die meisten anderen Säugetiere. Die Eier sind leuchtend scharlachrot mit goldenen Flecken und ihre Schale ist in der chinesischen Zauberei als Zutat höchst begehrt. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Drachengattungen ist er allerdings recht duldsam gegenüber seinen Artgenossen, so dass er es gelegentlich bis zu zwei anderen Drachen gestattet, mit ihm auf einem Territorium zu leben...."

Kurz vor dem Ende dieser Doppelstunde kam Professor Lupin wieder und die beiden Lehrer beendeten den Unterricht etwas früher, um sich unterhalten zu können.

Als die Schüler gegangen waren begaben sich die Beiden ins Lehrerzimmer und setzten sich bei einer Tasse Tee an einen der Tische.

"Sie sind gut", sagte Remus nach einer Weile anerkennend. "Sie haben schon längst reagiert, als ich noch wie ein Depp in der Gegend herumstand und nichts kapierte. Das hätte schlimm für die Schüler ausgehen können."

Severin lächelte verlegen. "Ach was", winkte er ab, "das war Routine. Ich sagte ja, dass ich öfter mit diesen Viechern zu tun hatte. Bei den ersten beiden Malen hatten sie mich um Längen übertrumpft? Da war ich es, statt irgendwelcher Kinder, der zitternd im Gebüsch hockte." Er kicherte leise bei der Erinnerung an eine seiner größten Blamagen – vor seinem damaligen Lehrer.

"Sie haben ja als Auror gearbeitet. Gegen was haben Sie denn alles schon so gekämpft?", fragte Lupin neugierig.

"Och, alles mögliche", überlegte Severin. "Drachen, Vampire, durchgedrehte Werwölfe und das übliche Grobzeugs, das wir unsere Schüler lehren."

Bei der Erwähnung der Werwölfe war Remus unwillkürlich zusammengezuckt und er blinzelte, da ihm einfiel, dass er eigentlich gar nicht wusste, ob der Auror darüber informiert war, dass sein Kollege einer dieser _durchgedrehten Werwölfe_ war. "So so...", sagte er gedehnt, weil ihm gerade der Gesprächsfaden abhanden gekommen war. Dann fiel ihm etwas provokantes ein: "Und haben Sie schon gegen Todesser gekämpft?"

Severin, der gerade an einem Keks herumknabberte, den er sich aus einer Schale auf dem Tisch geangelt hatte, stutzte kurz und schaute dann Remus schräg an. "Nö, ich sagte ja, dass ich in erster Linie in Asien war. Da gibt es diesen komischen Haufen nicht. Ich hab da mal hin und wieder was in der Zeitung gelesen, aber wenn etwas am anderen Ende der Welt stattfindet, interessiert es einen nicht so sehr, wie wenn es vor der eigenen Haustür passiert." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und knabberte weiter an seinem Keks herum. "Aber mal ganz ehrlich... Wer sich so einen dämlichen Namen wie 'Todesser' ausdenkt, kann ja nicht wirklich alle am Sender haben, oder?"

"Äh.... Sender?", fragte Remus irritiert.

"Ach, nur so'n Muggelausdruck", winkte Severin ab. "Bedeutet in etwa... ah.... na ja, er ist eben nicht ganz dicht in der Birne, hat ne Vollmeise, gehört in die Klapsmühle, hat 'nen Dachschaden..... War was dabei, dass Sie verstanden haben?" Er schaute Remus fragend an.

"Ja, danke, die Erklärung war sehr... öhm... ausführlich", grinste Remus.

"Na dann ist ja gut", grinste Severin ebenfalls und Remus musste schlucken, als er das wandelnde Spiegelbild des miesepetrigen Tränkemeisters so offen und fröhlich lachen sah – ein Anblick, den er bei Severus in all den Jahren, die sie sich kannten, noch nie genießen durfte. 

"So so, Voldemort gehört also Ihrer Meinung nach in die Klapsmühle", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme des Tränkemeisters hinter ihnen. 

Niemand hatte Severus hereinkommen hören, so dass die beiden Lehrer erschraken und sich zu ihm umdrehten.

Severus stand mit finsterer Miene im Raum und musterte Severin geringschätzig. "Sie wissen ganz offensichtlich tatsächlich nicht, wovon Sie reden", sagte er.

"Ich weiß nicht viel von Voldemort und seiner Bande, das ist richtig", antwortete Severin schulternzuckend. "Ich meine, hört euch doch mal diese dämlichen Namen an", grinste er dann. "Voldi and the Todigang", witzelte er. "Wäre doch ein toller Name für eine Band oder?" Er schaute in die Runde.

Sirius, der die ganze Zeit schweigsam und unbeachtet in einer Ecke gesessen und vorgegeben hatte, in einem Buch zu lesen, musste kichern, besonders als er Severus' Gesicht sah, dessen Miene sich noch mehr verfinsterte.

"Das ist nicht komisch", fauchte Severus wütend, "das ist ganz und gar nicht komisch."

Sirius schluckte den Rest seines Kicherns hinunter. 'Nein, das ist es eigentlich wirklich nicht', dachte er im Stillen. Es kam selten vor, dass er Severus zustimmen musste und der Gedanke gefiel ihm nicht.

"Ich glaube nicht", fuhr Severus derweil an Severin gewand fort, "dass Sie noch Ihre unqualifizierten Witze reißen würden, wenn Sie dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber stünden."

"Warum nicht?", fragte Severin zur Überraschung aller. Okay, er mochte ja vielleicht nicht viel über die Umtriebe Voldemorts wissen, aber die übrigen Anwesenden waren sich in Gedanken darin einig, dass man zumindest soviel wissen sollte, um nicht solche dummen Fragen zu stellen.

"Vielleicht weil Sie dann zum Beispiel mehr als ausgiebige Bekanntschaft mit dem Cruciatusfluch machen würden?", knurrte Snape, dem so eine Respektlosigkeit gegenüber dem Schrecken der Zaubererwelt noch nicht begegnet war.

"Ach, Cruciatusfluch", winkte Severin geringschätzig ab, womit er wieder alle schockierte, und nahm sich einen neuen Keks. "Crucio", murmelte er zwischen den Kekskrümeln vor sich hin und wohl mehr zu sich selbst, "vor so was Lächerlichem haben die hier Panik?"

Severus winkte gereizt ab, verließ mit raumgreifenden Schritten das Lehrerzimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Remus und Sirius warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu. "Was würde Sie denn erschrecken, wenn nicht ein Cruciatusfluch?", fragte Sirius mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Keine Ahnung", grinste Severin, "jedenfalls kein Crucio – wollen wir heute Abend nach Hogsmeade in die 'Drei Besen' gehen?"

Sirius' Augenbraue zuckte bei diesem abrupten Themenwechsel hoch. "Sie wollen wohl das Thema wechseln?", fragte er grummelig. Er traute diesem Snape-Verschnitt nicht.

"Ja", sagte Severin nur freimütig. "Also? Was ist? Gehen wir in die 'Drei Besen'?"

Remus und Sirius warfen sich kurze Blicke zu, dann nickten sie. "Klar, warum nicht", ergriff Remus das Wort.

Sirius brummte auch etwas, das wie eine Zustimmung klang, obwohl ihm der Gedanke eigentlich nicht sonderlich gefiel, mit jemandem der aussah, wie sein Erzfeind Severus Snape einen _gemütlichen Abend_ zu verbringen.

Severin nickte den Beiden zu. "Okay, nach dem Abendessen am Hauptportal?"

Nachdem er durch Nicken eine Bestätigung bekommen hatte, erhob er sich und verließ das Lehrerzimmer.

Sirius blätterte gedankenverloren in seinem Buch herum, ohne wirklich etwas von dem Geschriebenen wahrzunehmen. Nach einer Weile räusperte er sich. "Was hältst du von ihm Moony?"

Remus schaute von den Arbeiten, die er zum Korrigieren hervorgeholt hatte, auf. "Er scheint ganz nett zu sein – und er hat was auf dem Kasten"

"Ganz nett." Sirius schnaubte. "Der verbirgt was, da bin ich mir sicher."

"Du bist zu misstrauisch", winkte Remus ab. "Du siehst nur seine Ähnlichkeit mit Severus, und dafür kann er ja schließlich nichts."

Ein Kopfschütteln von Sirius war die Antwort. "Moony, und du bist zu vertrauensselig. Hast du vorhin nicht seine komische Reaktion auf Snapes Kommentar wegen dem Crucio gesehen? Das war doch nun wirklich nicht normal, oder was denkst du?"

"Na ja, etwas seltsam war es schon, das gebe ich zu. Vielleicht hat er von diesem Fluch ja bisher nur aus Büchern gehört und kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand davor Angst hat."

"Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht", murrte Sirius.

"Na ja.... nein, nicht wirklich. Okay, er hat komisch reagiert, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass er irgend etwas verbirgt", verteidigte Remus den neuen Lehrer, weil er mehr als gewillt war, in diesem einen neuen Freund zu sehen.

"Er ist ein Snape", knurrte Sirius stoisch.

"Sirius, du bist unfair", tadelte Remus sanft. "Gib ihm eine Chance. Er hat nichts getan, um sie nicht verdient zu haben. Und für seinen Namen oder seine Familie kann keiner etwas. Hey, er ist sogar ein Auror. Ich meine, ein Snape, der ein Auror ist."

"Ja", grinste Sirius nun. "Das ist in der Tat ein Hammer. Ich hätte gerne Snapes Gesicht, ich meine unseren alten Snape, gesehen, als er das erfahren hat."

***

Nach dem Abendessen warteten Remus und Sirius wie vereinbart am Hauptportal. Sehr lange mussten sie nicht warten, denn kurze Zeit später kam Severin – mit Professor Dumbledore im Schlepptau.

Die beiden ehemaligen Marauder warfen sich verblüffte Blicke zu und kamen dann den beiden Neuankömmlingen entgegen.

"Professor Dumbledore möchte sich uns gerne anschließen", lächelte Severin.

Dumbledore nickte. "Ich war schon eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr bei Rosmerta zu Gast. Minerva vertritt mich und so gönne ich mir mal einen freien Abend."

Remus und Sirius grinsten. Das würde bestimmt lustig werden.

Wurde es dann auch.

Madam Rosmerta freute sich ungemein, Albus mal wieder zu sehen und sie setzte sich auch einige Zeit mit an den Tisch der Vier und plauderte mit ihnen. Natürlich war sie auch neugierig, wie man es geschafft hatte, Severus Snape aus seiner Höhle nach Hogsmeade zu locken. Dass es ein Zwilling war verblüffte sie zwar zuerst, aber Severin hatte keine Mühe, sie davon zu überzeugen – er brauchte nur zu lächeln.

Nach einer Weile stand sie wieder auf, da sie sich auch um andere Gäste zu kümmern hatte, ließ aber eine Runde Butterbier auf Kosten des Hauses an den Tisch bringen.

"Na Sie haben ja Schlag bei der netten Lady", grinste Severin Dumbledore frech an und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Gibt es da etwas, das uns interessieren könnte?"

Remus und Sirius starrten die Beiden an. Sie waren sich jeder für sich sicher, dass sie dem Direktor so eine indiskrete Frage ganz gewiß nicht einfach so gestellt hätten. Aber Severin schien das offensichtlich anders zu sehen – und eigentlich waren sie ja auch auf die Antwort gespannt.

Die kam allerdings nicht, jedenfalls nicht verbal. Dumbledore beschränkte sich darauf, versonnen vor sich hin zu lächeln und an seinem Butterbier zu nippen – was auch irgendwie so etwas wie eine Antwort darstellte.

---------------

So, ich hoffe es hat "gemundet". Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Feiertag und schon mal ein schönes Wochenende.


	5. Bruderliebe

@Lilith und LionSnape: Da steckt durch aus was hinter der Zwillingsgeschichte. Aber das wird jetzt natürlich noch nicht verraten. *smile*

@Lorelei Lee: Auch dass Severin keine Angst hat, hat seinen Grund. *geheimnisvoll grinst*

@Mystical Selena: Freut mich, dass dir die Beiden gefallen. War auch so gedacht. *noch mehr grinst*

@Silverwolfe: Danke für deine Werbung *knuddel*. Sowas hört man doch immer wieder gerne.

Kapitel 5

Bruderliebe

Bereits am Ende der ersten Woche hatte Professor Severus Snape eigentlich schon die Nase gestrichen voll von seinem Doppelgänger. Die Unbekümmertheit und Leichtfertigkeit mit der dieser durchs Leben zu schreiten schien, bereitete Severus Magenkrämpfe. Egal wo er hinkam, überall konnte er das Getuschel der Schüler und Lehrer hören – wenn sie glaubten, dass er, Severus, nicht in Hörweite war -, wie cool doch der neue Lehrer sei und wie unglaublich es sei, dass jemand, der im Prinzip so aussah wie der Zaubertränkelehrer, trotzdem so gut aussehen konnte, und wie knackig sein Hintern in dieser engen Muggelhose aussieht, und wie toll ihm diese Robe steht, und wie seidig seine langen schwarzen Haare sind und, und, und.....

Severus hatte schon gar keine Lust mehr, zu den Mahlzeiten in die Große Halle zu gehen, weil er dort direkt neben Severin sitzen und so ständig den vergleichenden Blicken der Anderen ausgesetzt sein würde. Andererseits war er hier an dieser Schule solange er zurückdenken konnte und Severin war der Neue. Wieso sollte sich also Severus vertreiben lassen?

Eine schwierige Entscheidung.... Über die er nachdenken würde, während er sein Abendessen im Büro einnahm – schließlich hatte er noch eine Menge zu tun: Aufsätze korrigieren, Zutaten sortierten, Inventur machen. Letzteres machte Severus normalerweise in den Ferien. Aber da er diesmal ausnahmsweise Urlaub gemacht hatte, war er nicht dazu gekommen.

Überhaupt: Urlaub. 

Albus hatte ihn dazu überredet und Severus hatte seinen Urlaub in der Abgeschiedenheit einer Hütte an einem See in den Rocky Mountains verbracht. War toll gewesen. Keine Schüler, die ihn nervten, keine Lehrer, die meinten, ihm mit guten Ratschlägen auf den Geist gehen zu müssen, kein Gedanke an Voldemort. Nur Natur pur. Soviel Natur, dass Severus beinahe die Zeit vergessen hätte und es gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahres geschafft hatte.

Etwas anderes beschäftigte ihn auch noch. Er kam zwar mit den meisten Lehrern einigermaßen aus, aber richtig beliebt war er nicht. Er hatte auch keinen richtigen echten Freund unter seinen Kollegen, mal abgesehen von Dumbledore. Wie hatte dieser aalglatte, schleimige Sunnyboy es nur geschafft, sich so schnell in die Herzen aller Hogwartsbewohner zu spielen? Nicht dass er, Severus, mit jedem gut Freund sein wollte, aber er konnte diese rasante Entwicklung einfach nicht nachvollziehen. 

Er hasste Severin Snape. Er hasste jeden Quadratzentimeter an ihm. Die Art, wie der Kerl seine Haare trug, die Klamotten die er bevorzugte. Überhaupt, wie konnte jemand nur Muggelkleidung tragen, das konnte er immer noch nicht verstehen. 

Nein, er würde sich nicht ändern. Niemals. Wenn die anderen mit ihm nicht klarkamen, war das deren Problem. Er gefiel sich selbst so wie er war. Dieser Neuling sollte sich bloß nichts auf sein schickes Aussehen einbilden.

Wahrscheinlich war das so eine Art Lockhart, der dummerweise ausgerechnet Severus' Aussehen hatte. Warum ihn das Schicksal mit so einer Gemeinheit strafte, war ihm nicht ganz klar. Hatte er denn jemals so etwas schlimmes verbrochen? 'Ja,' antwortete er sich selbst. Ein Anhänger Voldemorts zu sein verdiente wirklich eine harte Strafe. Aber wenn er damals gewusst hätte, dass die Strafe so ausfiel, hätte er sich das zehnmal überlegt, ob er sich ihm an geschlossen hätte. Außerdem hätte er sich dann dagegen entschieden.

_Ein paar Tage später..._

Snape erhob sich, um in sein Klassenzimmer zu gehen. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen: Kaum stand er vor der Tür des Klassenraumes, um ihn aufzusperren, da sprach ihn dieser Idiot von einem Doppelgänger an. 

"Hallo, Kollege! Wie geht's?", fragte Severin gutgelaunt. "Ich war gerade auf einem Spaziergang durchs Schloss, um es mir ein wenig besser einzuprägen. Ist doch schon blöd, wenn man sich immer wieder mal verläuft", plauderte er munter drauflos.

"Ihr Problem, wenn Sie statt eines Gehirns einen Blumenkohl im Kopf haben!", fauchte Severus gereizt.

"Meine Güte, warum denn so schlecht gelaunt?", fragte Severin erstaunt. "Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund dafür?"

Severus hörte auf, sich an der Tür zu schaffen zu machen und fuhr mit fliegendem Umhang herum. "Ja, allerdings. Den gibt es. Und er steht in diesem Moment gerade vor mir und textet mich mit überflüssigem Unsinn zu." Severus Augen blitzten wütend.

Severin ließ sich dadurch aber seine - für ihn typische - gute Laune nicht verderben. Im Gegenteil, sein Lächeln verstärkte sich nur noch. "Severus, ich habe wirklich nicht vor, dir irgendwie zu nahe zu treten oder dir irgend etwas wegzunehmen", sagte er nachdenklich. "Ich will nur dein Bruder sein."

"Mein Bruder?" Severus wiederholte die Worte, aber ein Ton hatte sich nicht recht bilden wollen. "Mein BRUDER?", kreischte er dann übertrieben, fuhr jedoch ruhiger fort. "Wie um alles in der Welt kommst du auf diesen blödsinnigen Gedanken? Warum sollten wir Brüder sein? Wozu soll das gut sein? Kannst du mir das vielleicht mal verraten?" Seine Stimme bebte noch immer vor Zorn.

"Wozu es gut sein soll?", wiederholte Severin ernst. "Naja, um nicht mehr allein zu sein zum Beispiel?"

Das versetzte Severus einen kleinen Knacks in seiner harten Schale. Er überspielte das jedoch schnell. "Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich allein wäre? Und selbst wenn dem so wäre, wer sagt dir, dass ich nicht damit völlig glücklich bin? Zumindest muss ich so nicht dumme Sprücheklopfer ertragen", zischte er giftig.

"Hast du es denn schon mal anders ausprobiert?", fragte Severin mit einem leicht schelmischen Gesichtsausdruck. "Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich einlade nach der Schule an einem Tag deiner Wahl mit mir ein bisschen in der Gegend herumzufahren? Ein bisschen den Wind um die Nase wehen lassen, die Sonne genießen, sich ein wenig dabei unterhalten? Wäre das was?"

Severus hatte langsam aber sicher das Gefühl, dass das Gespräch irgendwie in die falsche Richtung lief. "Warum fragst du mich das? Ich... ich... ich meine...was zum Teufel bezweckst du damit?", fragte er total verdattert. Severin hatte ihn auf dem völlig falschen Fuß erwischt.

"Muss man denn immer etwas bestimmtes bezwecken?", fragte Severin mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Anders kann ich mir dieses Affentheater, welches du hier abziehst, einfach nicht erklären", stellte Severus wütend fest. 'Wo soll das bloß noch enden?', fragte er sich genervt im Stillen.

"Ich ziehe kein Affentheater ab. Ich möchte nur was mit dir unternehmen - auch um dich besser kennenzulernen. Und ich dachte, eine Spazierfahrt wäre doch genau das Passende", antwortete Severin ungerührt.

"Warum in drei Teufels Namen willst du mich denn kennen lernen?", knurrte Severus. "Und was ist, wenn ich dich nicht kennen lernen will?" Ihm reichte es langsam.

"Warum ich dich.....?" Severin überlegte kurz, ob er - ohne es zu merken - eine Sprache benutzte, die Severus vielleicht nicht kannte. "Lies es von meinen Lippen und ich spreche dabei auch ganz langsam: _Ich will dich kennenlernen, weil du mein Zwillingsbruder bist. Wenn du daran noch immer etwas nicht verstanden hast, dann sag es einfach. Ich schreibe es auch gerne auf." Seine Stimme hatte einen sarkastischen Klang angenommen, der Severus nur zu vertraut war. Er benutzte ihn selber ganz gerne und es war ein seltsames Gefühl, sich auf diese Weise unvermittelt einen Spiegel vorgehalten zu bekommen._

'Na prächtig. Da fährst du einmal in deinem Leben in den Urlaub und wenn du zurückkommst, hat Gott dich mit einem Zwillingsbruder _gesegnet'_, dachte Severus zynisch. Das war wohl der Grund, warum er bisher nie in den Urlaub gefahren war und er würde sicher auch so bald nicht mehr in den Urlaub fahren. Nicht dass hier irgendwann eine ganze Armee von Doppelgängern herumlief. Andererseits bewunderte er die Hartnäckigkeit seines Gegenübers. Es konnte vielleicht nicht schaden, diesen Zwillingsbruder mal ein kleines bisschen näher kennenzulernen, überlegte Severus. "Na schön, na schön. Dann lernen wir uns eben kennen, wenn du meinst, dass es dir was bringt, oder du dann glücklicher bist", gab er zur Antwort. Gleichzeitig bemühte er sich nicht zu zeigen, dass er sich auf eine Fahrt in dem Muggelauto freute. Er hatte nämlich mitbekommen, dass die Schüler diesen Wagen sehr bewunderten und alles geben würden, um mal eine Runde damit zu fahren.

Severins Gesicht hellte sich wieder auf. "Na wunderbar. Wann wäre es dir am Liebsten? Ich bin da total flexibel."

Severus überlegt fieberhaft. Er wollte dennoch ungern gesehen werden. "Wie wäre es am nächsten Samstag?" fragte er schließlich zögernd. Da war der nächste Hogsmeade-Ausflug angesetzt und das Schloss würde leer sein - allerdings bis auf die Erst- und Zweitklässler. Also würden sie mit etwas Glück keine  Beobachter haben.

"Gut, nächsten Samstag. Zwei Uhr?" Severin strahlte wieder über das ganze Gesicht und seine nachtschwarzen Augen blitzten.

Severus nickte ein wenig schicksalsergeben: "Ja ist gut. Also, wo steht dein Autodingsbums dann?" Er versuchte die Freude zu verbergen, die ihn nun doch irgendwie erfasst hatte. 

"Neben dem Hauptportal? Oder wäre dir ein anderer Treffpunkt lieber? Ich könnte dich auch etwas weiter außerhalb einsammeln, wenn du nicht unbedingt gesehen werden willst", bot Severin erfreut an.

Severus dachte nach. "Hmm, die Schüler wären dann ja schon alle in Hogsmeade. Hauptportal klingt ganz gut", stimmte er dann zu. "Und wohin fahren wir?", wollte er dann noch wissen. Nicht, dass er nachher zufällig an Voldemort oder ein paar Todessern vorbeikam.

"Keine Ahnung. Einfach so durch die Gegend würde ich vorschlagen. Ohne besonderes Ziel."

Das war etwas was für Severus, der eigentlich immer korrekt und ordentlich war, etwas völlig neues. "Aber...man muss doch ein Ziel haben. Also irgendwo ankommen wollen. Wäre das Ganze sonst nicht sinnlos oder Zeitverschwendung. Oder einfach nur äußerst schwierig?" fragte er etwas perplex.

Severin schaute seinen Bruder an, als überlegte er gerade, ob dieser ihn auf den Arm nehmen wollte, aber seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, schien das nicht der Fall zu sein. Er mußte sich krampfhaft ein Lachen verkneifen. "Nein, zum Herumfahren braucht man kein Ziel. Man sieht einen Weg, der von der Straße abgeht und beschließt spontan, herauszufinden, wo dieser Weg hinführt. Gut, man kann vielleicht über Zeitverschwendung diskutieren. Aber Vergnügen ist eigentlich nie Zeitverschwendung, oder?"

Severus dachte nach. In seinem Leben hatte er bisher nur einmal versucht herauszufinden wohin ein Weg führte, der von der "Lebensstrasse" abging. Jetzt stand er in Voldemorts Diensten. Tolle Spontanaktion. Gut so spontan war es damals eigentlich nicht gewesen und heute war er Spion, aber das Leid, das er deshalb ertrug, war nicht gerade vergnüglich. "Vergnügen... Vergnügen.." Severus wiederholte das Wort ein paar Mal, als wäre er sich über seine Bedeutung nicht ganz im Klaren. "Dann hoffe ich, was immer dieses Vergnügen auch ist, es lohnt sich es zu erstreben. Aber es freut mich sehr, dass es offenbar keine Zeitverschwendung ist."

Severin blinzelte etwas irritiert. "Ähhh, genau", sagte er dann. "Also am Samstag, zwei Uhr am Tor?"

Als Severus außer Sichtweite war, atmete Severin erleichtert auf. 'Das war ja eine schwere Geburt', dachte er bei sich. Andererseits war es auch wieder leichter als erwartet, Severus zu diesem Zugeständnis zu bringen. Und das Beste war, dass diesem gar nicht aufgefallen zu sein schien, dass er nun doch zum 'Du' übergegangen war.

Severin freute sich schon ungemein auf die Autofahrt.

-----------

Okay, das war grad kein besonderes Kapitel, aber ein bisschen "brüderliche" Gespräche muß es ja auch geben, gelle?


	6. Die Autofahrt Teil 1

Okay, hier kommt nun also das nächste Kapitel. Ich habe es in zwei Teile zerteilt, weil es sonst extrem lang geworden wäre. Klar, euch hätte es gefallen, nehme ich jedenfalls an *smile*, sagen wir einfach, es machte sich aus dramaturgischen Gründen nicht gut. Das klingt immer gut. *grins* Ich muß jetzt allerdings im Vorwort erklären, dass ich keinen Führerschein hab und schon gar nicht Ahnung von automatischen oder halbautomatischen Wagen. Das Kapitel wurde zwar von Leuten (dicker Dankesknuddel an Angel1291, Ari und Toydaria) gebetat, aber es kann trotzdem sein, dass sich der eine oder andere Fehler beim Schalten oder so eingeschlichen hat. Seit so lieb und ignoriert das großzügig. *große liebe Hundeaugen macht*

**@Lorelei Lee:** Das freut mich, dass es mir gelungen ist, den Severus so zu beschreiben, wie du ihn dir vorstellst. Genauso stell ich ihn mir nämlich auch vor. Ähm, irgendwie logisch, gelle? *ggg* Den Keks hab ich Severus aber wieder weggenommen, sonst kriegt er nie so 'nen knackigen Hintern wie sein Bruder *fg*

**@Werinaya:** Na dann hoffe ich, dass du jetzt nicht enttäuscht wirst.

**@Hiyu:** Ich fürchte, dass deine Freundin dann wohl eher mich umbringt, oder? *bibber*

**@Dinu:** Dein Gequengel hat mich genügend angeschubst, das neue Kapitel eher als geplant hochzuladen. Also alle Wattebällchenattacken gehen auf Dinu. *auffordernd umschaut*

**@Salia und Lilith:** Danke für euer Lob. Und natürlich auch Danke an alle anderen.

So, jetzt geht's los:

------------------

Kapitel 6

Die Autofahrt, Teil 1

Am Samstag machte sich Severin bereits gegen 13.40 Uhr an seinem Wagen zu schaffen, um zu überprüfen, dass nicht wieder irgend welches Viehzeug dort sein Quartier aufgeschlagen hatte. Aber diesmal musste er nur eine der Hogwarts-Katzen unter der Motorhaube hervorzerren, die sich dort zum Schlafen eingerichtet hatte und nicht einsah, warum sie diesen kuscheligen Platz verlassen sollte. Sie hatte ihre Krallen in irgend etwas unter der Motorhabe geschlagen und fauchte protestierend. Dann hatte Severin den Stubentiger endlich heraus, welcher mit hoch aufgerichtetem Schwanz beleidigt davon stolzierte, und der Wagen war einsatzbereit. Er stieg ein und ließ gerade den Motor anspringen, als die Eingangstür des Schlosses aufflog, laut an die Mauer krachte und Harry, Ron und Hermine herausgesprungen kamen. Anscheinend hatten sie den Anschluss nach Hogsmeade verpasst und beeilten sich nun, ihren Kameraden hinterherzukommen. Als sie allerdings bemerkten, dass der Pontiac sich gerade anschickte, vom Gelände zu rollen, blieben alle Drei abrupt stehen, um zuzusehen.

Severin hielt neben ihnen an. „Nach Hogsmeade?", fragte er und setzte sich die Sonnenbrille auf.

Die drei Kinder nickten.

„Dann hüpft rein, ich bring euch schnell hin."

Das ließen sich die Drei nicht zweimal sagen und kletterten geschwind in den Wagen.

An einem der oberen Fenster stand derweil Severus Snape und beobachtete die Vorgänge vor dem Schloß. 'Was soll das denn?', fragte er sich unwirsch. 'Hat der vergessen, dass wir verabredet sind? Oder will er diese Gören etwa mitnehmen?' Der Gedanke daran, den Nachmittag auch noch mit dreien seiner „Lieblingsschüler" zu verbringen, trug nicht dazu bei, seine Laune zu heben.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah er zu, wie der schwarze Wagen mit den juchzenden Kindern von dannen brauste. Enttäuscht wandte er sich ab. War ja klar, dass man ihn vergessen würde. War ja klar, dass die Verabredung mit ihm nicht so wichtig war, dass man sie auch einhalten musste. Wieso sollte sein i_neuer/i Bruder da eine Ausnahme machen._

Andererseits hatte er sich nun schon seit Tagen darauf eingestimmt, heute seine Zeit außerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts zu verbringen. Also würde er jetzt zumindest spazieren gehen. Einfach so. Ohne Ziel.

Ron, Hermine und Harry hatten einen Mordsspaß auf der Fahrt nach Hogsmeade. Durch das offene Verdeck und die hohe Geschwindigkeit, war es fast ein bisschen wie Besen-Fliegen, nur viel bequemer. Am Ortseingang kam der Wagen mit quietschenden Reifen zum Stehen und die drei Kinder stiegen aus. 

„Wow, war das cool", freute sich Ron lautstark. „Können wir das nicht öfter machen?"

„Mal sehen", lächelte Severin, winkte ihnen noch einmal zu, wendete den Wagen und fuhr zurück, um sich mit seinem Bruder zu treffen.

Severus verließ das Schloß und wanderte in Richtung Haupttor. Er trug seine übliche schwarze Kleidung und seine schwarze Robe - und war damit definitiv zu warm angezogen. Am Haupttor angekommen entdeckte er - zu seiner Verblüffung - den schwarzen Sportwagen. Daneben stand Severin, lässig an das Auto gelehnt und schaute Severus lächelnd entgegen.

Snape war recht überrascht, was er sich natürlich nicht anmerken lassen wollte. „Ach, da bist du ja wieder. Ist dir unsere Verabredung wieder eingefallen?", fragte er stattdessen sarkastisch.

Severin blinzelte verwundert. „Wieso sollte ich denn nicht kommen?"

„Ich habe dich zufällig mit den Gryffindor-Kindern wegfahren sehen."

„Ich hab sie nur nach Hogsmeade gebracht. Zu Fuß wären sie fast eine halbe Stunde unterwegs gewesen. Mit dem Wagen war das in 5 Minuten erledigt." Severin ging um das Auto herum und ließ sich in den Fahrersitz sinken.

Severus war überrascht. Angenehm überrascht. Er war also doch nicht vergessen worden. Das war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für ihn. Hmm, vielleicht war sein Bruder doch anders, bestimmt aber nur, weil er einfach sein Bruder war. Machte das Sinn? Er schämte sich in Gedanken, dass er Severin mit allen anderen über einen Kamm geschoren hatte, obwohl er ihn eigentlich kaum kannte. Severin hatte ihn bisher nicht angelogen und ihm schien wirklich etwas an seiner, Severus', Gesellschaft zu liegen. Severus war es nicht gewohnt, dass irgendjemand wirklich etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. 

Er blieb stehen und betrachtete das Muggelauto jetzt zum ersten Mal richtig. Es sah aus der Nähe betrachtet wirklich nicht schlecht aus. Das Gleiche konnte man ohne Weiteres auch von Severin behaupten, musste Severus sich eingestehen. Den Gedanken behielt er jedoch tunlichst für sich. "Na schön", sagte er gelassen zu Severin und versuchte seiner Stimme einen gleichgültigen Klang zu geben, als würde er weder den Wagen noch Severin im Stillen bewundern. Und vor allem wollte er verbergen, dass er sich jetzt doch freute. "Und wo fahren wir jetzt hin?", fragte er und es gelang ihm, ein wenig seines üblichen spöttischen Untertons in die Stimme zu bekommen.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Severin und kramte im Handschuhfach herum. „Ein bisschen die Landschaft ansehen?"

"Ein bisschen die Landschaft ansehen? Na gut, meinetwegen", entgegnete Severus und machte sich am Wagen zu schaffen. Aber er wusste einfach nicht, wie er die Tür aufbekommen sollte. "Was ist denn das für ein verdammter Muggelkram?", schimpfte er vor sich hin. Das ging ja gut los.

Severin grinste, beugte sich hinüber und drückte die Tür auf.

'Ah, so funktioniert das also', dachte Severus überrascht. Laut sagte er in abwertendem Tonfall: "Hat sicher eben geklemmt. Typischer Muggelkram." Er setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz, verstaute umständlich seine langen Beine und sämtliche Stoffbahnen seiner voluminösen Kleidung und schlug anschließend die Tür zu.

„Klar, die klemmt öfter mal", grinste Severin. ‚Vor allem wenn man am Türrahmen, statt an der Türklinke herumzerrt', fügte er in Gedanken amüsiert hinzu. Er reichte seinem Bruder eine dunkle Sonnenbrille herüber. „Hier, damit die Sonne nicht so blendet", meinte er.

Dankbar nahm Severus sie entgegen. Selbst hatte er keine, weil er selten rauskam und so eine Brille sowieso wieder Muggelkram war. Aber heute schien die Sonne doch recht heftig und blendete ihn. 

„Darf ich vorstellen", grinste Severin nun und zeigte zwischen dem TransAm und Severus hin und her, „Severus – Sid, Sid – Severus."

„Das Auto hat einen Namen?", fragte Severus und konnte die Überraschung in** seiner Stimme jetzt doch nicht mehr unterdrücken.**

„Ja, er bestand darauf", meinte Severin und startete den Motor. Um Severus nicht gleich zu überfordern, ließ Severin den Wagen erst mal langsam anrollen und fuhr dann mit gemütlichen 30 km/h die Landstraße entlang. Der Motor war kaum zu hören und es war, als ob der super-gefederte Wagen über die Straße schweben würde.

Severus war beeindruckt, wie bequem und angenehm man mit diesem Muggelding reisen konnte, auch wenn er das natürlich ebenfalls nicht zugeben würde. Er war - im Gegenteil - sehr darum bemüht, seinem Gesicht ein gleichmütiges Aussehen zu geben. Das war allerdings recht schwierig, weil er gleichzeitig damit beschäftigt war, das Cockpit des Wagens aufmerksam zu betrachten, mit all den Anzeigen, Knöpfen, Schaltern und was es sonst noch alles zu sehen gab. Er hätte zu gerne gewusst, wozu das alles gut war. Aber er versuchte so zu tun, als ob er sich genau auskennen würde. "Hmmm ... ich frage mich wie es kommt, dass dieses Ding aus der Ferne betrachtet so viel schneller aussieht als es in Wirklichkeit fährt. Naja, typisch Muggelkram halt. Hier drin finde ich es eher ziemlich lahm, besonders im Vergleich zu einem Feuerblitz, findest du nicht auch?" Er sah Severin herausfordernd von der Seite an. „Ich wundere mich, wie die Muggel es schaffen, damit pünktlich irgendwo anzukommen. Oder wie sie überhaupt ankommen. Da muss man ja Tage vorher losfahren," bemerkte er schließlich, um das Gespräch in Gang zu bringen. Und Sarkasmus lag ihm nun mal am meisten.

Severin warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu und ein teuflisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Ein Grinsen, das Severus gewarnt hätte, wenn er sich selbst öfter in manchen Situationen im Spiegel hätte betrachten können.

Severus sah das Grinsen von Severin. Er konnte es jedoch nicht richtig deuten und wunderte sich darüber. Es beschlich ihn eine dunkle Vorahnung, dass es sicher nichts Gutes verhieß.

"Würdest du dich bitte anschnallen?", fragte Severin katzenfreundlich.

Severus wurde ein wenig heiß, was allerdings nicht an seiner warmen Kleidung lag, sondern daran, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was Severin gerade von ihm verlangte bzw. erwartete. Er wollte aber immer noch nicht zugeben, dass er von Muggelautos Null Ahnung hatte. Also versuchte er logisch zu denken. Es könnte bedeuten, dass er sich irgendwie an seinem Sitz befestigen sollte. Aber wie? Ah ganz einfach, mit Magie natürlich. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und schon schoss ein dünnes Seil aus dessen Spitze, das sich mehrmals um Severus' Hüfte und den Sitz schlang und dann von selbst verknotete. 

Severus war ausgesprochen stolz auf seinen Einfall und versuchte, unauffällig zu Severin zu schauen, um zu prüfen, ob der das genauso sah.

Severin konnte seinen Lachanfall nun nicht mehr zurückhalten, nein, jetzt nicht mehr. Er mußte so lachen, dass er Mühe hatte, den Wagen ruhig auf der Straße zu halten Also lenkte er ihn an den Straßenrand und hielt an, während er kichernd auf dem Lenkrad lag und versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen. „So geht es natürlich auch", japste er atemlos.

Severus fragte sich, was zum Henker denn so komisch sei. "Was amüsiert dich denn so? Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?", fragte er etwas distinguiert und ärgerlich zugleich.

"Nein, laß mal", meinte Severin kichernd, winkte nun mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab und befreite Severus von seinen Fesseln. Dann beugte er sich über ihn hinweg und zog den Gurt der Beifahrerseite über den Zaubertränkemeister und ließ ihn einrasten. "So geht es besser", meinte er dann grinsend. "Ist sicher auch bequemer." Nun schnallte er sich selbst auch endlich an.

Severus hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Wie begriffsstutzig und weltfremd war er eigentlich? Das war ein Muggelauto. MUGGEL! Die müssen natürlich einen Ersatz für Magie haben. "Na schön, fährt's denn damit jetzt schneller?", fragte er leicht genervt, um die peinliche Situation zu überspielen.

"Klar", meinte Severin trocken, lenkte das Auto zurück auf die Straße und brachte den Wagen fast aus dem Stand innerhalb von 7 Sekunden auf 170 km/h.

Die Beschleunigung des Wagen drückte Severus in den Sitz und verschlug ihm kurz den Atem. Aus tiefstem Herzen entfuhr ihm ein ehrliches und beeindrucktes "WOW!"

Severin warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick von der Seite zu. Diesen Kommentar war er gewohnt - egal ob er von einem Zauberer oder von einem Muggel kam. "Ist fast wie Feuerblitz-fliegen, was? Nur bequemer. Also ich weiß ja nicht wie du es siehst, aber ich liebe das. Könnte den ganzen Tag so in der Gegend herumfahren", plauderte er, während er die Kurven schnitt, um nicht die Geschwindigkeit drosseln zu müssen. "Schade, dass hier keine Autobahn in der Nähe ist, sonst könnte ich noch locker Einiges mehr an Geschwindigkeit rausholen. Aber bei den Kurven hier ist das zu gefährlich."

Severus wurde ein wenig mulmig zumute. Gut, mit einem Besen konnte man auch schnell fliegen, aber man hatte immerhin selbst die Kontrolle darüber. Hier war er völlig machtlos. Ein schwummeriges Gefühl bemächtigte sich seines Magens. "Fährt ja wirklich verdammt schnell. Hätte ich nicht gedacht." Er versuchte herablassend zu klingen. Allerdings war er bereits um die Nase noch blasser als das bei ihm sowieso der Fall war. "Wie sieht's denn mit den Bremsen aus?", fragte er, um elegant einen Weg zu finden, seinen Bruder zu langsamerer Fahrt zu bewegen. Sollte das nicht gelingen, musste er ihn um seines Magens Willen in den nächsten Minuten bitten, ganz anzuhalten

Severin beobachtete seinen Bruder aus dem Augenwinkel und registrierte sehr wohl die typischen Anzeichen, wenn jemand von seinem Fahrstil überfordert wurde. Also drosselte er den Wagen auf gemütliche 80 Km/h, da er sich ja eigentlich auch nicht mit der Muggelpolizei anlegen wollte. „Hat gute Bremsen, der Wagen", meinte er beiläufig.

Severus war seinem Bruder sehr dankbar. Auch wenn er das nicht zu zeigen vermochte. Er genoss eine Weile nur die Fahrt, legte die Hände in den Schoß und schloss hinter der Sonnenbrille kurz die Augen. Der nun angenehme Fahrtwind trug dazu bei, dass er sich wieder etwas besser fühlte. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und betrachtete erneut neugierig das Armaturenbrett und die Mittelkonsole zwischen den beiden vorderen Plätzen. Er konnte nicht anders, er musste sie einfach berühren. Also streckte er neugierig die Hand aus. Das bereute er augenblicklich, denn er hatte wohl irgendeine Taste gedrückt und aus der Mittelkonsole kam eine flache silberne Scheibe herausgeflogen, die Severus geistesgegenwärtig auffing. "Was ist denn das wieder für ein Schund?", fragte er sich halblaut.

„Das ist Musik", meinte Severin trocken. „Muß ich mal reparieren lassen. Die CD kommt doch etwas schnell heraus."

"Musik?" Severus sah aus wie ein lebendes Fragezeichen. "Seit wann ist so was bitte Musik? Ich würde eher sagen, dein Auto fällt auseinander." Er versuchte die Silberscheibe wieder dahin zurückzustopfen, wo sie hergekommen war, aber das gelang ihm natürlich auch nicht.

Severin nahm ihm schnell die CD aus der Hand, bevor Severus ihm damit noch den Player endgültig zerwürgte, dann schob er sie sachte richtig herum wieder hinein und nach einigen Sekunden dröhnte Kylie Minogues "Can't Get You Out Of My Head" aus den Boxen.

Severus war nun endgültig platt. Da kam tatsächlich Musik heraus. Mit welcher Magie hatte Severin denn das jetzt geschafft? "Sag mal, warum beschäftigst du dich eigentlich soviel mit solchen Muggeldingen?"

Severin drehte die Musik etwas leiser. "Weil sie Spaß machen und weil sie doch oft das Leben ungemein erleichtern. Man kann mit Magie 'ne Menge machen, aber eben nicht alles. Und für den Rest haben die Muggel in den letzten hundert Jahren tolle Erfindungen gemacht, wodurch man oft Magie gar nicht braucht, selbst wenn es dafür welche gibt."

Severus machte ein Gesicht, das nur allzu offensichtlich zeigte, dass er trotz allem nichts von den Muggelerfindungen halten wollte. Die waren seiner Meinung nach bestenfalls ganz amüsant, aber Magie konnten die garantiert nicht ersetzen. "Aber wir sind Zauberer! Wir brauchen doch so ein Zeug gar nicht. Magie kann von Muggelsachen niemals ersetzt werden. Sieh dir doch nur mal dieses Auto an." Er machte eine abfällige Handbewegung über die ganzen Armaturen und Knöpfe. „Viel zuviel Schnickschnack. Das braucht doch kein Mensch. Es weiß doch sicher keiner wozu das alles gut ist." Im nächsten Augenblick hätte er sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. "Also, nicht dass du denkst, dass ich keine Ahnung davon hätte. Ich weiß das natürlich", fügte er deshalb schnell hinzu und hoffte inständig, dass er sich nicht noch mal so blamierte, wie mit dem Anschnallen. Er wollte nur einfach nicht hinter Severin zurückstehen. Es wurmte ihn ungemein, dass so ein Wicht, der auch noch so aussah wie er, Severus, mehr Ahnung von etwas hatte. „Und außerdem ist dein tolles Anschnalldings kaputt", setzte er noch hintendran.

„Wieso ist es kaputt?", fragte Severin irritiert.

„Schau mal." Severus zog an dem Gurt und konnte ihn natürlich problemlos von sich wegdrücken. „Der hält nicht. Da waren mir meine Zauberseile doch sicherer. Die waren wenigstens nicht lose."

Severin grinste und machte eine Vollbremsung.

Severus wurde schlagartig nach vorne in den Gurt gedrückt, der mit einem Mal überhaupt nicht mehr nachgiebig war, sondern keinen Millimeter nachgab und Severus fest an die Rückenlehne presste.

„Was hast du denn? Funktioniert doch", kommentierte Severin und erhöhte wieder die Geschwindigkeit.

"Was ist denn das wieder für eine komische Muggel-Erfindung?" grummelte Severus nach Luft japsend vor sich hin und zu Severin gewandt sagte er: „Und woher weiß das Anschnalldings, wann es locker sein kann und wann es wichtig ist, dass es straff bleibt? Du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass das keine Magie ist. Gib zu, du hast den Wagen verzaubert." 

Severin wollte gerade antworten, als die Musik plötzlich von alleine aus ging und stattdessen eine seltsame Melodie zu spielen anfing.

„Was ist jetzt los?", fragte Severus misstrauisch. Dieses Auto wurde ihm langsam unheimlich. Er hoffte, dass er hier wieder heil herauskam. Er fühlte sich extrem den Launen dieses Autos und zu allem Überfluss auch noch denen seines Bruders ausgeliefert. War das am Ende der Grund, warum er doch ein wenig mehr über all das lernen wollte?

„Telefon", brummte Severin, drückte auf einen der vielen Knöpfe und fragte dann laut: „Hallo, Snape hier?"

Severus wollte ihm gerade mitteilen, dass er wüsste, dass Severin sich auch Snape nenne, als plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme von irgendwoher erklang: „Hi Sevvie, hier ist Kathryn. Du weißt schon, letzte Woche in der Disco.... Du hast mir deine Telefonnummer gegeben."

Severin schien einen Moment nachzudenken. „Oh, ja.... Kathryn.... Kathy, wie geht's denn?"

„Gut. Wo bist du gerade?"

„Ich fahre grad durch Schottland", antwortete Severin und grinste verschmitzt zu Severus hinüber.

„Mit deinem tollen schwarzen Ami-Schlitten?"

„Ja, genau mit dem."

„Ich wollte nur fragen, ob wir uns mal wiedersehen könnten", fragte Kathy nun.

„Klar können wir. Was hältst du von.... ähm.... nächsten Samstag um Zehn vor der Disco?"

„Ja, klasse. Ich freu mich. Tschühüß."

Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen und Severin grinste seinen Bruder an. „Und das ist noch ein Grund, weshalb ich mit diesem Muggelauto statt auf 'nem Besen unterwegs bin: Er hilft unheimlich dabei, Sahneschnitten aufzureißen."

„Sahne.....schnitten.... aufreißen???" Severus verstand kein Wort.

„Mädchen beeindrucken", erklärte Severin amüsiert. „Ich meine, es klingt doch irgendwie besser, wenn ich sage ‚hey, ich hab nen TransAm', als wenn ich sagen würde ‚hey, ich hab nen Besen', findest du nicht auch? Und auch das Telefon ist eine coole Erfindung. Ich meine, mit Eulen hätte das eben viel zu lange gedauert und man hätte erst was schreiben müssen, sich die passenden Worte ausdenken und so weiter und so fort, und ein Kamin, um sich direkt zu unterhalten, ist im Moment auch nicht in der Nähe. Aber mit einem Handy kann man ganz spontan, wann und wo immer man will oder gerade ist, mit jemandem sprechen oder innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden eine Nachricht abschicken. Also ich weiß ja nicht wie du das siehst, aber ich finde das toll."

Severus brummte irgendetwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. Irgendetwas Seltsames ging in ihm vor und das machte ihm Angst. Er hatte niemals in seinem ganzen Leben Interesse an irgendwelchen Muggelsachen gehabt. Aber jetzt, da er in einem Muggelauto saß und Muggelmusik hörte, da fand er das alles gar nicht mehr so verachtenswert wie bisher. Er sah auf die Landschaft. "Mädchen beeindrucken.....", murmelte er vor sich hin. Frauen hatten sich für ihn bisher nie interessiert. Manchmal störte ihn das, denn bisweilen hätte er gerne jemanden mit dem er sein Leben teilen könnte. Aber mittlerweile war er so an die Einsamkeit gewöhnt, dass es wahrscheinlich eher schwierig wäre, wenn plötzlich jemand da wäre. Er betrachtete Severin aus dem Augenwinkel. "Wann hast du eigentlich vor erwachsen zu werden?", grummelte er vor sich hin.

„Hey, ich bin erst 35", lachte Severin daraufhin. „Und du auch, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Das ganze Leben liegt noch vor uns und das mit dem Erwachsenwerden hat auch noch Zeit – mindestens die nächsten 30 Jahre schätze ich mal."

Severus dachte nach. 30 Jahre wollte Severin sich mit dem Erwachsenwerden noch Zeit lassen. Er selber hatte mit 17 Jahren erwachsen werden müssen - als er den größten Fehler seines Lebens beging. 

"Schön, dass du dir das leisten kannst. Nicht jeder kann das", bemerkte er bissig. "Zudem sehe ich auch keinen Sinn darin."

„Du siehst in vielen Dingen keinen Sinn", meinte Severin trocken. „Dummerweise genau in den Dingen, die das Leben lebenswert machen. Versuch doch mal ein bisschen lockerer zu werden..."

Das zerrte jetzt gewaltig an Severus' Nerven. Also schaute er einige Minuten nur schweigend zur anderen Seite über die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. „Müsste nicht irgendwo am Auto ein Fuchsschwanz hängen?", fragte er nach einer Weile. Er hatte das irgendwann mal bei den Schülern aufgeschnappt.

„Hatte ich mal", grinste Severin. „Hat Sid aber abgeschüttelt?"

„Wieso?"

„Ist ein stolzer Wagen."

„Aha...."

„Aber er mag Eulen."

„Äh...... ??"

„Wo ich vorher war, haben die ihn in die Eulerei eingeladen", erklärte Severin grinsend. „Hat er natürlich angenommen, ist hochgeflogen und hat, um sich durchzuzwängen, die halbe Wand der Eulerei eingerissen. Filch war stinksauer.

„Filch? Unser Filch?"

„Äh, Flint meinte ich. Der Hausmeister dort hieß Flint. Na jedenfalls, die blöden Viecher haben Nester in ihm gebaut – in dem Wagen, nicht in Flint -..... und mir sämtliche Radiosender verstellt."

„Radiosender?"

„Ja, ich hasse Countrymusic."

„Was ist das?"

„Ach, nur eine komische Musik, auf die Muggelbauern in Amiland abfahren. Hast du schon mal Eulen Square Dance tanzen sehen? Kein schöner Anblick sag ich dir."

Severus schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf. Okay, er war in Muggelsachen ein herumwandelnder Narr, das hatte er jetzt bereits zwei Mal eindrucksvoll unter Beweis gestellt. Er fragte sich, ob es noch schlimmer kommen konnte. Dass Severin wieder etwas schneller fuhr, machte ihm wieder Angst. Während er über eine Antwort nachgrübelte, suchte er nach etwas zum Festhalten. Erleichtert fand er zwischen den Sitzen eine kleine Stange, die dafür prima geeignet schien. Er packte sie, wobei sie ein Stück nach oben nachgab. Im nächsten Augenblick fing der Wagen an zu schlingern, komische Geräusche zu machen und es stank extrem nach verbranntem Gummi.

Der erschrockene Severin hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, den schockierten Wagen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Zum Glück war er ein versierter Fahrer und es gab keine Straßenbäume, so dass es nichts ausmachte, dass er zwei – drei Mal über den Fahrbahnrand hinwegschlidderte, bis der Wagen endlich stand. Anschließend ließ er die Hände in den Schoß sinken und starrte für einige Momente nur geradeaus. Dann tätschelte er den unruhig vor sich hin blubbernden Wagen. „Ist ja schon gut, Sid. Reg dich wieder ab. Kriegst nachher einen Satz neuer Reifen."

Das wirkte. Der Wagen schien wirklich ruhiger zu werden. Jedenfalls klang das leise Motorengeräusch des im Leerlauf laufenden Autos jetzt wieder viel gleichmäßiger.

Severus schaute nun wirklich betreten aus der Wäsche. "Tut mir leid", murmelte er. Aber er brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz Severin mal einfach offen und ehrlich über das Auto auszufragen. 

Dieser hatte sich nun wieder gefangen und drehte sich langsam zu Severus um. „Okay, nachdem du jetzt herausgefunden hast, wo die Handbremse ist und was passiert, wenn man sie bei voller Fahrt benutzt, erkläre ich dir jetzt den Rest. Also..." Er zeigte auf das Armaturenbrett und erläuterte Severus geduldig sämtliche Anzeigen, Lichter, Knöpfe, Hebel und was es sonst noch gab. Dann drückte er auf einen Knopf und ein kleiner Bildschirm klappte sich aus der Mittelkonsole heraus. „Und hier kommen wir jetzt zum Navigationssystem. Siehst du den kleinen blinkenden Punkt dort? Das sind wir. Ich könnte jetzt nach dem Weg nach... öhm.... Inverness oder so fragen und das System zeigt den direkten Weg dorthin. Aber da wir ja nur herumfahren, brauchen wir den Navigator nicht. Sollten wir uns wirklich verfahren, können wir ihn immer noch nehmen, oder einfach zurückfliegen. Von oben kann man Hogwarts bestimmt sehen.

"Ja, fliegen wäre zur Abwechslung mal gar nicht schlecht." Dieser Satz kam aus Severus' tiefster Seele. Aber auch ansonsten zeigte er sich sehr beeindruckt und fragte Severin schüchtern nach der einen oder andern Kleinigkeit. Als Severin fertig war, fuhr er wieder an und ließ den Wagen gemütlich die Landstraße entlanggleiten. Sie unterhielten sich ungezwungen und fuhren eine Weile einfach nur so herum.

Dann bremste Severin plötzlich den Wagen ab und lenkte ihn rechts von der Straße auf einen schmalen Weg. „Hey, schau mal, sieht das nicht absolut toll aus?", fragte er und zeigte nach vorne. Vor ihnen lag ein Bergsee, der von teils sanften Hügeln, teils schroffen Bergen umgeben war, die sich in ihre Richtung öffneten. 

Severus konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihm hier ebenfalls gefiel. Abgelegen, einsam und wunderschöne Natur. "Ja, das ist wirklich herrlich", antwortete er ehrlich begeistert.

Severin lenkte den Wagen langsam bis dicht ans Ufer und hielt dann an. Er öffnete die Wagentür und stieg aus. Kaum hatte er den Rücken gedreht suchte Severus fieberhaft nach einer Möglichkeit diesen Gurt (oder Anschnaller) loszuwerden. Wenigstens diesen kleinen Triumph wollte er behalten. Aber er gab entnervt auf, als Severin sich nach ein paar Schritten Richtung See wieder zum Wagen umdrehte und auf ihn zukam. Er öffnete Severus' Tür, beugte sich über ihn und tat so, als ob er etwas in der Mittelkonsole suchen wurde. Dabei löste er nebenbei Severus' Gurt, der gehorsam in sein Gehäuse zurückrollte. „Ich habe was im Kofferraum, einen Picknickkorb. Wenn du willst, können wir hier eine Weile bleiben und den schönen Sommertag genießen.

„Ja, warum nicht?", gab Severus zur Antwort und war froh erst einmal aus dem Wagen herauszukommen. Er streckte seine Beine. Jetzt, ohne den Fahrtwind, merkte er erst wie warm es war. Doch noch wollte er sich seiner Robe nicht entledigen. Im Stillen freute er sich unheimlich an so einem herrlichen Ort zu sein. Severin hatte derweil den Picknickkorb aus dem Kofferraum geholt und Severus half ihm sogar die Decke am Ufer auszubreiten. Dann ließen sich beide darauf nieder.

Severin zog allerlei Leckereien aus dem Picknick-Korb: Obst, kalten Braten, Hühnchen, eine Flasche Wein, etwas Kuchen, Wasser und noch einiges mehr.

Nachdem sich beide bedient hatten, schaute er seinen Bruder aufmerksam an. „Hast du Lust, mir etwas über dich zu erzählen?", fragte er möglichst freundlich, da er ja inzwischen schon gelernt hatte, wie schnell sein Doppelgänger unwirsch wurde oder sogar jähzornig.

Severus glaubte sich verhört zu haben - und rein gewohnheitsmäßig schrillten seine sämtlichen Alarmglocken los. "Wie.... ich soll dir was von mir erzählen? Warum denn das? Wir kennen uns doch überhaupt nicht!" zischte er. 

„Genau. Das ist ja der springende Punkt. Wir sind Brüder und kennen uns überhaupt nicht." Severin schaute seinem Bruder offen in die Augen.

Der Typ wollte doch glatt in seine Privatsphäre eindringen. 'Na, dann drehen wir den Spieß mal um', dachte sich Severus. "Was würdest du denn sagen, wenn ich dich das gleiche frage? Würdest du mir denn irgendwas über dich erzählen wollen?", fragte er mit einem spöttischen Grinsen.

Severin zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern und angelte sich ein Hühnerbein. „Was immer du willst – sofern ich es dir nicht schon am ersten Abend in der Großen Halle erzählt habe."

Severus überlegte. Ja, er erinnerte sich noch dunkel an das Gespräch am ersten Abend. Vor allem daran, wie sehr es ihm auf die Nerven gegangen war, dass Severin ihm in einem Rutsch ohne Punkt und Komma seine ganze Lebensgeschichte aufgedrückt hatte. Ohne Rücksicht darauf, dass er die gar nicht hören wollte. Er interessierte sich zwar noch immer nicht übermäßig für seinen neuen Bruder, aber er konnte ihn ja trotzdem etwas ausfragen. "Wo hast du denn all das mit den Muggelsachen gelernt?" Das interessierte ihn allerdings mehr, als er zugeben wollte. 

„Nun... na ja, ich treibe mich ständig in der Weltgeschichte herum und - sind wir doch mal ehrlich - der größte Teil der Welt ist von Muggeln bewohnt. Also kommt man da zwangsläufig mit ihnen in Berührung. Außerdem hatten meine Eltern auch keinerlei Berührungsängste wenn es um Muggel und deren Lebensweise ging. So bin ich damit aufgewachsen und deshalb ist der Umgang damit für mich etwas ganz natürliches. Ich liebe die Verbindung von Magie und Muggeltechnik. Okay, das hiesige Ministerium steht dem etwas – nun ja – kritisch gegenüber. Ist mir aber herzlichst egal. Mein Wagen braucht kein teures Benzin sondern läuft mit Magie, genau wie mein Handy, der Computer und alles andere. So spart man eine Menge Kosten." Severin grinste.

"Was ist ein Computer?" fragte Severus vorsichtig, in der Hoffnung, sich nicht schon wieder eine Blöße zu geben. Und ärgerte sich anschließend wieder, dass er heute ständig schneller drauflos plapperte als er dachte.

Severin schien sich aber nichts dabei zu denken. Er schaute nachdenklich über den See. „Ähm, Computer, ja das ist jetzt nicht so leicht zu erklären. Jedenfalls nicht mit ein paar einfachen Worten. Er ist eine Art Informationsspeicher, Arbeitserleichterung und - mit dem richtigen Zubehör - ein Tor zur Welt. Aber ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich es dir bei Gelegenheit einfach zeige." Severin schaute seinen Bruder neugierig an. „Und jetzt würde ich gerne was von dir wissen."

"Und was willst du nun von mir wissen?" erkundigte sich Severus, denn er hatte echt keine Ahnung was er von sich erzählen sollte. Das meiste würde er eh nicht preisgeben. Aber vielleicht fragte Severin ja nur was unverfängliches.

Severin dachte nach. Es gab eine Menge, das er über Severus gerne wissen wollte. Aber ihm war auch klar, dass dieser sicher nicht viel über sich erzählen würde. „Ich weiß nicht. Erzähl einfach...", sagte er dann. „Irgend etwas. Ich weiß ja gar nichts über dich. Da ist alles für mich interessant."

Severus sah ihn erstaunt und immer ungläubiger an. "Interessant.... für dich...." echote er etwas hilflos. Bisher hatte sich noch nie ein Mensch wirklich für ihn interessiert. 

Doch Severin lächelte nur und nickte ihm auffordernd zu.

"Na ja," begann er, "ich habe halt fast mein ganzes Leben in Hogwarts verbracht. Ich bin da zur Schule gegangen, habe meinen Abschluss gemacht und dann bin ich da Lehrer geworden. Also nichts interessantes." 

Severin lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Doch ist es. Hogwarts scheint mir ein schöner Ort zu sein. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du gerne hier bist. Wie war deine Kindheit hier?" Neugierig sah er seinen Bruder an.

Severus grinste ein wenig, weil Severin sich tatsächlich für sein banales, ihm selbst oft wertlos erscheinendes Leben interessierte. Er überlegte, was er nun antworten könnte. Sollte er ihm wirklich erzählen, dass seine Kindheit hier keinesfalls schön gewesen war. Er war meist ein Außenseiter gewesen. Richtig gemocht hatte ihn kaum jemand, außer sein damaliger bester Freund Lucius Malfoy. 

"Na ja", begann er schließlich zögerlich, "es war schon ganz nett hier..." Ihm war nun eindeutig zu heiß und er zog seine Robe aus. Dabei passte er allerdings nicht auf und schon war der linke Ärmel seines Hemdes hochgerutscht und gab den Blick auf das Dunkle Mal frei. Severus verstummte augenblicklich.

Severin hatte das Dunkle Mal kurz gemustert, und sich dann wieder dem See zugewandt, während Severus schnell seinen Ärmel wieder herunterzog und sich in Gedanken für seine Unaufmerksamkeit verfluchte. Soweit er wusste war Severin ein Auror und Severus fiel auf, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, ob sein Bruder eingeweiht war, oder nicht.

Nach einigen Minuten brach Severin das Schweigen. „Sag mal, warum ist dein Leben eigentlich so aus dem Ruder gelaufen? Ich meine, an welcher Stelle fing dein Leben an, in die falschen Bahnen abzudriften?" Severin schaute seinen Bruder freundlich und offen an. In seinem Blick war nur Interesse zu erkennen und keinerlei Hauch von Wertung und Verurteilung. „Du musst natürlich nicht darauf antworten.

Severus fühlte sich hilflos und vor allem etwas überrumpelt. Er hatte eine Menge Reaktionen erwartet, von Abscheu über offen gezeigten Ekel, totale Ablehnung bis zur sofortigen Verhaftung, falls Severin nicht eingeweiht war, aber dass Severin ihn freundlich ansah und einfach nur fragte, was denn in seinem Leben falsch gelaufen war, verunsicherte ihn total. Meinte er es ehrlich, oder wollte er ihn jetzt nur ausfragen und dann seiner Pflicht als Auror nachkommen? Severus wusste es nicht.

"Was weißt du über mich.....ich meine, hat Professor Dumbledore dir je etwas über mich erzählt?", fragte er schließlich schüchtern.

Severin nickte leicht. „Ja, hat er. Er meinte, es wäre wichtig, dass ich Bescheid wüsste, bevor ich hier her käme. Ich hatte es nur wieder vergessen, bis ich eben dein Mal sah. Ich muss dir dazu erklären, dass ich mich bisher in völliganderen Teilen der Welt aufgehalten habe und deshalb diese ganze Voldemort-Sache für mich viel zu abstrakt ist, als dass ich mir dazu ein Urteil erlauben kann. Wie ich bei unserem ersten Gespräch schon erwähnte, hatten wir in China einige Jahre lang Stress mit einem Schwarzmagier. Ich kann allerdings nicht beurteilen, ob man ihn mit eurem Voldemort vergleichen kann. Ich fragte auch nur, weil ich neugierig bin und gerne mal aus erster Hand erfahren möchte, wie man an so jemanden gerät. Ich habe das schon oft gesehen beziehungsweise davon gehört. Bei den Muggeln passiert so etwas auch häufiger, als man annehmen sollte, dass irgend so ein Sektenguru den Leuten den Himmel auf Erden, ein privilegiertes Leben nach dem Tod oder sonst irgend einen Quatsch verspricht, oder ihnen einredet, etwas besonderes und besseres als andere zu sein, aber nur, wenn sie ihm folgen, und die Menschen strömen diesen Typen in Scharen zu. Ich vermute mal, dass es da durchaus Parallelen zu diesem Voldemort gibt. Mich würde einfach nur interessieren, was es bei dir war. Du erscheinst mir eigentlich wie jemand, der mit beiden Beinen fest auf dem Boden der Tatsachen steht und sich nicht so schnell für dumm verkaufen lässt. Was war es bei dir?" Severin schaute seinen Bruder mit unverhohlenem Interesse an.

Severus blickte betreten zu Boden. Dann nahm er einen Schluck Wein und starrte in den Himmel. Aber weder auf dem Boden noch am Himmel erschien plötzlich eine Leuchtschrift, die ihm erklärte was er sagen sollte. Schließlich setzte er zögerlich zum Sprechen an.

"Na ja, ich habe eben ein wenig gelogen..... meine Kindheit in Hogwarts war nicht wirklich schön....." Er zögerte und fuhr mit trauriger Stimme fort: "Weißt du eigentlich wie es ist, keine Freunde zu haben? Immer allein zu sein und von niemandem gemocht zu werden, egal was man tut?"

Severin schaute betreten zu Boden. Nein, er konnte sich das wirklich nicht vorstellen. Seine eigene Kindheit war glücklich gewesen. Er hatte Freunde gehabt, mit denen er eine Menge Blödsinn angestellt und massenhaft Spaß gehabt hatte.

Mit gesenktem Kopf sprach Severus leise weiter. "Na ja, und irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr, ich war es so leid, immer nur jedermanns Blödmann zu sein. Es gab da einen Jungen mit dem ich doch etwas besser auskam, als mit den anderen. Er hieß Lucius...... wir haben uns tatsächlich angefreundet. Er war der Kopf einer ganzen Clique von Jungs, die immer zusammenhielten und mit denen sich nie einer anlegte. Mir wurde viel zu spät klar, dass es Lucius nie um mich persönlich ging. Er war nicht so gut in der Schule und nutzte mich nur aus. Ich machte seine Hausaufgaben mit, dafür hielt er die anderen davon ab, mich ständig zu ärgern oder zu verprügeln. Irgendwann reichte ihm das nicht mehr. Um richtig zu ihnen zu gehören sollte ich den letzten Schritt machen und mich ihrem Lord anschließen. Dann würde ich nie wieder Probleme aber eine Menge Freunde haben." Severus blickte zu Boden und zupfte an einem kleinen Faden an seiner Hose herum.

"Severus, du warst damals ein Kind", suchte Severin bedrückt nach Worten. „Kinder sind leicht zu beeinflussen, vor allem dann, wenn die Aussicht auf Freunde und Anerkennung lockt."

"Es hätte mir damals klar sein müssen, dass es nie richtige Freunde sein würden. Lucius' Clique war zwar untereinander schon sehr befreundet, aber eben auch nur untereinander. Ich habe damals nicht begriffen, dass da für mich nie ein Platz war. Aber ich war so froh, endlich mal irgendwo dazuzugehören und einen tollen Freund zu haben....... einen Freund, der mich dann dazu zwang mit 17 Jahren einen irrsinnigen Fehler zu begehen." Severus' Stimme wurde immer leiser. 

Severin war etwas näher gerückt und strich seinem Bruder tröstend über den Rücken. Er wußte nicht, ob dieser die Berührung zulassen würde, aber das würde er schon früh genug merken, wenn Severus ihn fortstieß. Etwas anderes fiel ihm nicht ein. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Er konnte sich ja nicht einmal richtig in Severus hineinversetzen, weil seine eigene Jugend so völlig anders und entgegengesetzt verlaufen war. „Aber du hast aus eigener Kraft den Weg zurück gefunden und das ist die Hauptsache", sagte er leise. „Und mit dem was du jetzt tust, diese Spionagesache, damit beweist du einen unglaublichen Mut. Ehrlich, ich weiß nicht, ob ich diesen Mut aufbringen würde."

Severus blickte starr auf den See. Wenn man genau hingesehen hätte, hätte man sehen können, dass sich in seinem linken Auge eine Träne gebildet hatte. Er hatte die Berührung von Severin genossen. Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf und sagte: "Das ist freundlich von dir. Aber was ich getan habe, kann man nicht einfach mit ein paar Worten wegwischen. Egal. Ich muss damit leben und will nicht andere damit belästigen." Seine letzten Worte klangen trotzig und in seine Stimme war wieder der abweisende Ton eingezogen, den Severin von ihm kannte.

"Du belästigst mich nicht", erwiderte Severin und begann damit, das Geschirr und die Reste des Picknicks in den Korb zurück zu sortieren. "Ich will das was du getan hast auch nicht mit ein paar Worten wegwischen. Es ist geschehen und du wirst damit leben müssen. Aber es ist Vergangenheit und du hast, wie ich hörte, inzwischen schon eine Menge getan, um es wieder gut zu machen. Du solltest aufhören, dieser Vergangenheit nachzuhängen und einen Neuanfang versuchen. Ich würde dir gerne dabei helfen..."

Severus sah ihn dankbar an. Zum ersten Mal sah er ihn überhaupt direkt an und schaute ihm offen in die Augen. "Du stellst dir das etwas zu einfach vor. Für mich gibt es sicher nicht noch mal eine Chance auf einen Neuanfang." Er half Severin die Sachen zusammenzupacken. "Aber... ob du's glaubst oder nicht... du bist der erste, der mir überhaupt eine geben will. Mal abgesehen von Dumbledore, der immer an mich geglaubt hat. Gott weiß warum."

Severin lächelte seinem Bruder zu. "Dumbledore wird schon wissen, warum. Er kennt dich wahrscheinlich besser, als du dich selbst." 

Severus dachte nach. Dass Dumbledore ihn besser kannte als er sich selbst konnte er sich zwar kaum vorstellen, da er sich oft selbst nicht kannte, aber ganz ausgeschlossen erschien es ihm nicht. Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam ihn plötzlich. Es war eine Woge der Dankbarkeit für Dumbledore... 

-----------

So, hier hab ich einen Break gemacht. Im nächsten Kapitel geht es dann munter weiter. Will jemand wissen, wie sich Severus hinter dem Lenkrad macht? Und ja, ich habe mich von K.I.T.T. inspirieren lassen. Aber ich liebe diesen Wagentyp auch generell. Sieht einfach geil aus, so ein Teil. So, jetzt seit ihr dran...

P.S.: Erwartet jetzt aber bloß nicht immer so lange Kapitel. Das hier ist eine Ausnahme, ehrlich. 


	7. Die Autofahrt Teil 2

**@Lilith, W'erinaya, Yamica, Lorelei Lee, Dinu, Hecate, Silverwolfe:** Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews. Es freut mich, dass euch die Story gefällt. Oh und Hecate, du hast inzwischen gemerkt, dass es zwei verschiedene Snapes sind? *zwinker*

So, hier kommt nun der zweite Teil der Autofahrt. Ich danke Angel1291 und Arsinoe für ihre Betalesung. Besonders bei der Sache mit dem Auto und Automatik und so haben sie mir sehr geholfen. Es mag sein, dass noch immer da was nicht richtig ist. Seht es mir bitte nach. *ganzlieblächelt*. Oh, und ehe ich es vergesse: Ja, ich mag diesen schwarzen Wagen aus der Serie mit dem doofen Hasselhoff. *smile*

---------------

Kapitel 7

Die Autofahrt, Teil 2

Severin erhob sich, ging zu Sid und stellte den Korb in den Kofferraum. Dann ging er zu Severus zurück, der noch immer nachdenklich und verwirrt auf der Decke saß und zog ihn auf die Füße. Severin warf die Decke auf die Rückbank, öffnete die Wagentür und schob den Tränkeprofessor auf den Fahrersitz, ging um den Wagen herum und setzte sich ebenfalls. Das alles war schweigend und recht schnell vonstatten gegangen. Nun drehte sich Severin zu Severus und sagte: "Okay, du drehst den Zündschlüssel, das ist das silberne Teil dort links unten, um. Wenn der Motor läuft, kommen wir zur nächsten Lektion."

Jetzt erst realisierte Severus, dass er nicht auf dem Beifahrer-, sondern auf dem Fahrersitz saß.

Die Gedanken jagten sich in seinem Kopf. Er sollte dieses komische Muggelteil fahren, das einen Namen hatte, obwohl es nicht mal lebendig war, das komische Geräusche von sich gab und von dem er keine aber auch wirklich absolut gar keine Ahnung hatte?! Nein, das konnte nicht gut gehen.

"Äh, warte mal. Ich soll fahren?", antwortete der völlig verdatterte Zauberer. "Aber ich weiß doch gar nicht wie man das macht. Ich habe sicher die Hälfte von dem was du vorhin alles erklärt hast vergessen." Bei den letzten Worten wurde er leicht rot.

„Es würde auch an ein Wunder grenzen, wenn es anders wäre", grinste Severin. „Ich habe Wochen gebraucht, ehe ich es drauf hatte."

„Wochen??" Severus schaute seinen Bruder schockiert an. „Ich.... das... nein, das kann ich nicht. Und wenn ich ihn kaputt mache?

Auf Severins gutes Zureden hin, versuchte Severus die Sache mit dem Zündschlüssel mal. Er wollte sich keinesfalls blamieren. Severin sollte nicht denken, dass er vielleicht feige wäre. Das würde er schon irgendwie hinkriegen. SO schwer konnte das nun auch wieder nicht sein, wenn selbst blöde, unfähige Muggel so was zuwege brachten, dann konnte er das doch mit links. 'Ha, das wär doch gelacht!', dachte er noch. Noch bevor Severin ihm sagen konnte, dass er einen Fuß auf der Bremse halten und den Zündschlüssel auch nach kurzer Zeit wieder loslassen sollte, machte der Wagen einen Satz nach vorn. Severus ließ vor Schreck den Zündschlüssel los und würgte den Wagen ab. _(Okay Leute, ich weiß, dass man einen Automatik nicht abwürgen kann. Aber ich fand es lustig, also hat Severus es geschafft.)_ Erschrocken und hilflos sah er zu seinem Bruder: " Jetzt hab ich ihn kaputt gemacht."

Severin, der sich im ersten Moment auch erschrocken hatte, seufzte. „Nein hast du nicht. Das war eben meine Schuld. Ich hab ihn auf Handschaltung umbauen lassen. Manchmal will man halt richtig _fühlen_, dass man Auto fährt. Ich kann zwischen beiden hin- und herschalten. Schau mal nach unten, da wo deine Füße sind. Da siehst du zwei Dinger, die nennt man Pedale. Das linke ist zum Gasgeben, also zum Beschleunigen, das rechte zum Bremsen. Wenn du den Wagen starten willst, musst du auf die Bremse treten und dann den Zündschlüssel umdrehen. Sobald du merkst, dass der Wagen anspringt, lässt du den Zündschlüssel los, sonst würgst du ihn wieder ab."

„Ich würge ihn?", fragte Severus erschrocken. Dann klopfte er auf das Armaturenbrett. „Entschuldige Sid, das wollte ich nicht."

Der Wagen gab einen grummelnden Laut von sich und Severin biß sich krampfhaft auf die Lippen und kämpfte mit einem erneuten Kichern. „Keine Sorge, das klang eben schlimmer als es ist", beruhigte er Severus. „Okay, und jetzt versuch es noch mal. Also den Fuß auf das linke Pedal und vorsichtig den Zündschlüssel umdrehen. Und sobald er reagiert, den Zündschlüssel loslassen. Dann sehen wir weiter

Der zweite Versuch gelang mit Abstand besser als der erste. Das Auto sprang an und stand ganz ruhig am Fahrbahnrand. Sid blubberte nun zwar ruhiger, aber immer noch etwas misstrauisch vor sich hin. 

„Toll", lobte Severin, „und jetzt wollen wir fahren, deshalb..."

„...Ich will nicht fahren", unterbrach ihn Severus mit einem für ihn ungewohnt ängstlichen Blick.

„Keine Panik, dir passiert nichts. Sid achtet schon darauf, dass er sich keine Beule reinfährt", beruhigte ihn Severin und legte ihm die Hand auf den Oberarm. „Außerdem bleiben wir hier auf dem Feldweg, du kannst hier also nirgendwo gegen fahren. Also, hier auf dem Schaltknüppel siehst du die Zeichen ‚P', ‚R', ‚N' und ‚D'. Im Moment steht er auf ‚P', das heißt Parken. Du bewegst den Knüppel jetzt, bis er auf ‚D' steht, das heißt fahren. Gut, mach das mal jetzt."

Severus legte den Wahlhebel also auf "D" und wartete. Nichts geschah.

„Super", sagte Severin jedoch. „Und jetzt nimmst du langsam den Fuß von der Bremse."

Irritiert nahm Severus den Fuß von der Bremse und der Wagen rollte langsam los. „Oh je, er fährt los!", rief Severus, einer Panik nahe, riss die Hände hoch und ließ dabei das Lenkrad los.

Severin griff schnell ins Lenkrad und hielt den Wagen auf dem Weg. „Halt das Lenkrad fest, wir fahren noch gar nicht, wir rollen nur ein bisschen", versuchte er Severus zu beruhigen.

Der Wagen hielt jetzt sowieso von alleine an, weil der Weg hier wieder etwas aufwärts ging und Severus umklammerte vorsichtig das Lenkrad.

Severin griff um ihn herum, zog den Gurt hervor und gurtete seinen Bruder sicherheitshalber erst mal an. „Okay, und jetzt trittst du vorsichtig auf das rechte Pedal, das Gaspedal", sagte er anschließend.

Severus trat also auf das Gaspedal. Allerdings nicht gerade gefühlvoll, sondern genauso hart, wie er auf die Bremse getreten war. 

Der Motor heulte auf, der Wagen machte einen Satz, schoß den Weg entlang und nur Severins beherzter Griff ins Lenkrad verhinderte, dass er darüber hinausschoß und in der Wiese landete, die sich auf der anderen Seite des Sandweges erstreckte.

Severus reagierte allerdings in seiner erneuten Panik völlig falsch. Anstelle den Fuß vom Gaspedal zu nehmen, drückte er nun erst recht drauf, so dass der Wagen immer schneller wurde. „Er hält nicht an!", jammerte er entsetzt.

„Natürlich nicht, wenn du das Gaspedal durch das Bodenblech trittst", rief Severin, um den heulenden Motor zu übertönen. „Nimm mal den Fuß da unten wieder runter."

Severus folgte der Anweisung und der Wagen verlor langsam an Geschwindigkeit, bis er irgendwann nur noch ausrollte. Severus saß völlig verkrampft hinter dem Lenkrad, hielt es so fest umklammert, dass seine Knöchel weiß unter der Haut hervortraten und starrte mit schreckgeweiteten Augen irgendwohin nach vorne. „Das Muggelzeugs ist nichts für mich", murmelte er. „Ich hätte nieauf dich hören sollen. Lass mich hier sofort wieder raus." Severus versuchte aus dem Auto zu kommen. Da er aber schon wieder den Türgriff nicht fand, wollte er in seiner Panik versuchen über die Tür zu klettern. Auf halbem Weg hielten ihn jedoch zwei Dinge zurück. Das erste war der Gurt, der ihm einen ziemlich schmerzhaften Stoß in der Leistengegend verpasste und das zweite war Severins Hand an seiner Schulter. Letztere kam aber leider zu spät um zu verhindern, dass er durch den Gurt an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle getroffen wurde. Severus stöhnte kurz auf und fluchte dann: "Was ist das nur für ein Mist! Wie können Muggel denn nur mit so etwas leben?!" 

„Sie lernen es und dann können sie es und du kannst es auch", meinte Severin mit sanfter Stimme. Severus sah ihn verwirrt an. Eben hatte sein Bruder wie Dumbledore geklungen... Schnell schaute er wieder nach vorne durch die Windschutzscheibe und umklammerte das Lenkrad.

„Gut, und jetzt machst du alles noch mal genau wie vorhin, nur dass du, wenn du den Fuß von der Bremse genommen hast, ganz behutsam auf das Gaspedal trittst. Du wirst sehen, dann klappt das wunderbar." Während Severin auf seinen Bruder einredete, stellte er den Hebel auf P zurück, damit es nicht gleich wieder eine Katastrophe gab.

Severus schloß kurz die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Was, wenn sein Bruder es den Schülern erzählen würde, dass er versagt hatte, bei so etwas einfachem, wie einer Muggelmaschine? Und wenn es ausgerechnet die Gryffindor erfuhren..... Und dort Longbottom?

Also noch mal. 

Fuß auf die Bremse. Gut. 

Zündschlüssel umdrehen. Gut. 

Hebel auf D. Gut. 

Fuß von der Bremse nehmen. Gut.

Fuß gaaanz langsam auf Gaspedal...

Der Wagen fuhr sanft an und rollte mit gemütlichen 5 km/h den Sandweg entlang.

Severin lächelte, erleichtert darüber, dass Severus nicht schon wieder ein Desaster erlebte, während sich Severus' Gesichtszüge nach einer Weile etwas entspannten.

Nach weiteren 100 Metern lächelte Severus – wenn auch noch etwas verkrampft. „Ich fahre", teilte er mit einem Hauch von Stolz in der Stimme mit.

„Ja, das tust du", lächelte Severin. „Wenn du willst und denkst dass du soweit bist, kannst du auch schneller fahren. Du mußt dazu nur kräftiger auf das Gaspedal treten."

„Mhm", nickte Severus und starrte weiterhin krampfhaft nach vorne.

Etwa einen Kilometer weiter traute er es sich dann auch zu, etwas stärker auf das Gaspedal zu treten. Der Wagen beschleunigte sanft.

Etwa eine Stunde später preschte Severus schon mit stolzen 20 km/h über die Sandwege, durch Wiesen und auch einige Wälder. Severin hatte sich entspannt zurückgelehnt und genoß einfach die Fahrt. Sein Bruder schien die Sache inzwischen im Griff zu haben. Zum Glück mußte er nicht schalten, da Severin inzwischen wieder umgeschaltet hatte.

Severus war total erleichtert, dass es mit dem Fahren jetzt doch einigermaßen klappte. Also hatte er doch nicht versagt. Gott sei Dank. Er fühlte sich nun sogar soweit sicher, dass er gerne noch schneller fahren wollte. "Severin, ich will jetzt aber auch mal auf der Straße fahren. Am besten so schnell wie du vorhin!", bat er. "Wie kommen wir denn jetzt da hin?"

Severin wurde von dieser Bitte unvermittelt aus seinen Tagträumereien gerissen. „Äh... was? Also wir wollen mal nicht gleich übertreiben. Im Moment fahren wir gemütlich 20 Kilometer pro Stunde, vorhin waren das ca. 180. Wir können uns gerne die nächste einsame Landstraße suchen, aber ich schlage vor, du gehst es langsam an." Er aktivierte das Navigationssystem, um sich zu orientieren. „Also", meinte er nach einer Weile, „du fährst da vorne links ab – nimm dazu die Geschwindigkeit runter, bisher bist du nur geradeaus gefahren – und an der nächsten Kreuzung rechts, dann immer gerade aus und dort kommt die Landstraße." Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und tat so, als ob er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Landschaft widmen würde, aber insgeheim war er jetzt alarmiert und aufmerksam. So gut kannte er Severus nun noch nicht, um einschätzen zu können, wie dieser sich auf der Landstraße verhalten würde. Man würde sehen....

Severus gab sich größte Mühe, es so zu machen, wie Severin gesagt hatte. Sie fuhren weiter und erreichten ohne Zwischenfälle die Landstraße. Severus' Augen begannen zu leuchten. "Auf geht's Sid! Jetzt lass uns mal loslegen! Mal schauen was du so drauf hast!" Begeistert trat er auf's Gas und der Wagen sauste los. Sie fuhren zwar gerade mal 50 km/h, was aber reichte, als die erste leichte Kurve kam und Severus vergaß Gas wegzunehmen.

"O-oh", meinte Severin bloß und hielt sich spontan an Türgriff und Armaturenbrett fest.

Der Wagen schoss über den Fahrbahnrand hinaus und schlitterte erst über den Kies und dann in eine Wiese. Schockiert und panisch trat Severus auf die Bremse. Der Wagen kam inmitten einer Schafherde zum Stehen, die empört blökend Reißaus nahm. Severus war kurz davor zu hyperventilieren.

Severin zog die Finger aus dem Armaturenbrett und klopfte Severus beruhigend auf die Schulter. "Das wird noch. Brauchst nur ein bisschen Übung. Wir lassen den Wagen wieder zurück auf die Straße fahren, und dann kann es weitergehen."

Severus musste sich erst mal erholen. Der Schreck war ihm ganz schön in die Glieder gefahren. Er fühlte sich irgendwie noch hilfloser als vor dem ersten Start. Sids Laune schien sich auch nicht gerade gebessert zu haben. Er blubberte zunächst ziemlich aufgeregt vor sich hin und es war Severins Engelsgeduld zu verdanken, dass er überhaupt von alleine zurücksetzte, weil Rückwärtsfahren Severus bei weitem überfordert hätte. Das erschreckte Severus allerdings auch wieder, da er sich zwar daran gewöhnt hatte, dass der Wagen einen Namen hatte und manchmal komisch blubberte, aber dass er auch von alleine fahren konnte, hatte er bis dahin nicht gewußt. Severus glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. "Der Wagen kann alleine fahren? Ganz und gar allein?", fragte er.

„Ja, kann er", meinte Severin lächelnd. „Manchmal ist er auch recht eigensinnig. Willst du es für heute sein lassen?"

Doch Severus nahm allen Mut und alle Entschlossenheit zusammen und als Sid sich wieder zurück auf die Straße bugsiert hatte, fuhr er erneut an. Diesmal aber vorsichtiger. Das hatte aber zur Folge, dass sie nun mit 40 km/h dahinschneckten.

Severin schaute verstohlen auf die Uhr. Wenn das so weiter ginge, würden sie sicher erst mitten in der Nacht ankommen und eine Nachtfahrt würde Severus sowieso noch überfordern. „Was hältst du davon, wenn Sid dir zeigt, wie es geht. Du mußt nur das Lenkrad festhalten und die Füße auf den beiden Pedalen lassen. Normalerweise nimmt man ja nur den rechten Fuß für beide Pedale. Aber nimm du diesmal bitte beide, damit du das Spiel der Pedale besser fühlen kannst. Sid macht den Rest und du kannst fühlen, wie er in welcher Situation reagiert. Du darfst nur nicht eingreifen, Sid weiß was er tut. Er wird uns nicht in Gefahr bringen. Was hältst du davon?" Gespannt schaute er seinen Bruder an.

"Hmmm, das wäre gar nicht schlecht", gab Severus zu. "Und wie macht man das, dass er allein fährt?"

Severin lächelte und klopfte auf das Armaturenbrett. „Sid, fahr nach Hause, aber bitte zivilisiert."

Der Wagen gab plötzlich ein Seufzen von sich. „Wird ja auch mal Zeit, dass der Experte wieder zum Zug kommt", meinte er mit einer tiefen, wohlklingenden Stimme.

Severus machte tellergroße Augen und stotterte: "Der....der....der redet ja.....!" "Sicher redet er", antwortete Severin nach außen hin gleichmütig, während es ihn innerlich schon wieder fast zerriss, so musste er gegen ein Lachen ankämpfen. "Wie hätte er sich denn sonst den Namen Sid aussuchen können? Ich hatte es ihm nur verboten, damit du dich erst mal in Ruhe an ihn gewöhnen kannst."

Severus warf nun ebenfalls verstohlen einen Blick auf seine Uhr. "Können wir jetzt nach Hause?", bat er. "Ich bin für heute wirklich etwas mit Eindrücken überflutet worden...." Hilflos und bittend sah er seinen Bruder an.

"Klar, gerne." Severin nickte und meinte dann wieder zu Sid. "Sid, du weißt was du tun sollst." 

"Geht klar Chef", meinte Sid und fuhr an. 

Severus, der die Füße auf den Pedalen gelassen hatte, konnte fühlen, wie sich das Gaspedal nach unten durchdrückte. Der Wagen beschleunigte erst mal auf 80 km/h und hielt diese Geschwindigkeit eine Weile. Da Severus auch die Hände am Lenkrad behalten hatte, konnte er jede Bewegung fühlen und spüren, wie weit der Wagen das Lenkrad drehte, wenn es in Kurven ging. Severus musste zugeben, dass das Spaß machte. Es war fast wie selber fahren, nur dass er sich jetzt entspannt zurücklehnen konnte und keine Angst haben musste, den einzigen Baum im Umkreis von 50 Kilometern zu erwischen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, das Spiel der Pedale unter den Füßen zu fühlen, wenn Sid in den Kurven abbremste und danach wieder beschleunigte. Nach einer Weile beschleunigte der Wagen weiter und bald zeigte der Tacho eine Geschwindigkeit von 150 km/h an.

Auf diese entspannte Art machte es Severus irrsinnigen Spaß zu fahren. Doch plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass er sich bei Sid entschuldigen müsse. "Du...ähm...Sid. Ich ....äh....es tut mir echt leid, dass ich mich so ungeschickt angestellt habe. Und das mit den Schafen vorhin war auch keine Absicht." Er kam sich allerdings dennoch etwas blöd vor, mit einem Muggelgegenstand zu reden.

"Ist schon in Ordnung", erklang wieder die Stimme von Sid. "Sie hätten die ersten Fahrkünste von Severu... ich meine Severin sehen sollen. Mir taten noch tagelang die Schaltkreise weh. Im Vergleich dazu haben Sie sich wirklich gut gemacht, glauben Sie mir. Wenn nicht, hätte ich irgendwann schon von selbst eingegriffen."

Severin errötete leichte und räusperte sich. „Mußte das grad sein?", beschwerte er sich beleidigt.

Severus lachte über den Beinahe-Versprecher. "Du kannst tatsächlich deinen Eigentümer nicht von mir unterscheiden!" Doch irgendwas war da seltsam, überlegte er dann. "Woran liegt denn das?" erkundigte er sich daher bei Sid.

„Ist das ein Wunder, bei der Namensähnlichkeit", brummte Sid. „Wir sind übrigens in einer knappen halben Stunde am Ziel. Nur so als Info."

„Du warst also als Anfänger schlechter als ich?", fragte Severus seinen Bruder, wobei es ihm nicht ganz gelang einen Hauch von Stolz und Triumph aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Sollte es tatsächlich so sein, dass er mit dieser Muggeltechnik besser klar kam als sein muggelkramliebender Bruder?

„Ich habe ja auch nicht mit einem Automatik gelernt, sondern mit Gangschaltung", brummte Severin beleidigt. „Da hättest du ganz gewiß keine Freude dran mein Lieber. Sid wurde dann später umgerüstet."

Severus grinste nun über das ganze Gesicht. Zum ersten Mal seit er Severin kannte war es ihm gelungen, diesen ein wenig in die Enge zu treiben und seine ständige Fröhlichkeit zum Bröckeln zu bringen. Er hatte schon nicht mehr geglaubt, dass das überhaupt möglich war. Und er stellte bei der Gelegenheit fest, dass Severin, wenn er so finster schaute wie gerade jetzt, nun wirklich das totale Spiegelbild von Severus war. 

Aber eine Sekunde später wurde dieser kurze Eindruck von Severin drastisch zerstört, in dem dieser wieder anfing fröhlich zu grinsen. 

‚Wie macht der das nur', fragte sich Severus verzweifelt. ‚Keiner kann so dauerhaft und penetrant fröhlich sein, erst recht keiner, der so aussieht wie ich und von den selben Eltern abstammt.'

Nach einer Weile kam das Eingangstor des Hogwarts-Geländes in Sicht. „Stop! Anhalten!", rief Severus plötzlich hektisch.

Der Wagen bremste abrupt und kam schlingernd zum Stehen. 

„Was ist los?!", fragten Sid und Severin gleichzeitig erschrocken.

„Ich will hier aussteigen und den Rest zu Fuß gehen", sagte Severus mit bestimmendem Tonfall.

„Wieso?", fragte Sid verwirrt. „Gefiel es Ihnen denn nicht?"

Aber Severin verstand durchaus weshalb sein Bruder das wollte. „Laß mal Sid. Ich bin sicher, dass Severus dein Fahrstil gefallen hat. Aber ich denke auch, dass es für's erste besser ist, wenn er nicht gesehen wird, während er sich mit dir amüsiert. Das ist wegen dem Image, weißt du..." Ein Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen und der leichte Spott in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören.

„Danke", zischte Severus und funkelte seinen Bruder an, während er aus dem Auto kraxelte, diesmal die Tür völlig ignorierend. „Wie gut du mich doch inzwischen kennst", setzte er sarkastisch hinzu. Nachdem er es endlich über die Tür nach draußen geschafft hatte drehte er sich um und strich über den Lack des schwarzen Wagens. „Vielen Dank euch beiden. Es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht. Aber Severin hat recht... Wir wollen es nicht gleich übertreiben." Er ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung Hogwarts, dann drehte er sich noch mal um. „Wir sehen uns zum Abendessen." Dann ging er mit schnellen Schritten und wehender Robe zum Schloß.

Severin rutschte lächelnd auf die Fahrerseite. „Na Sid, haben wir ihn doch schon etwas aufweichen können, was alter Junge?"

„Ja", sagte der Wagen und seufzte, „aber auf meine Kosten."

„Ach gib nicht so an", grinste Severin und fuhr an.

Als sie an Severus vorbeibrausten, winkte er seinem Bruder zu. Am Schloß angekommen parkte er den Wagen wieder neben dem Portal, stieg aus und ließ das Verdeck zuklappen, da es nach Regen aussah. „Bis morgen dann", verabschiedete er sich von Sid und ging beschwingten Schrittes ins Schloß und in seine Räume.

Severus' Schritte wurden wieder langsamer, als der Wagen weg war. Er dachte über den Tag nach. Es hatte ihm wirklich großen Spaß gemacht und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, in den letzten Jahren jemals so entspannt und locker gewesen zu sein. Er hatte sich nicht viel von diesem Ausflug versprochen und mußte sich eingestehen, dass er sehr angenehm überrascht war, wie viel Spaß er gehabt hatte und wie ungezwungen er sich gegenüber Severin geben konnte. Sollte er Severin fragen, ob sie das noch einmal wiederholen könnten? 

Jeder andere hätte damit kein Problem gehabt, aber Severus fiel es schwer, aus seinem Schneckenhaus herauszukommen. Auch der heutige Tage änderte daran nicht viel – noch nicht. Er würde mehr Zeit brauchen...

----------------

So, das war nun also die Autofahrt. *Werbung on* Falls ihr eine Überbrückung braucht bis zum nächsten Kapitel möchte ich euch meine gegenwärtigen Lieblingsstories ans Herz legen: Und zwar "Misstrauen" von W'erinaya (und später die Fortsetzung "Vertrauen") und "Von Mördern und Verrätern" von Lilith und Dinu. Ich kann nur sagen, lest sie euch durch, die Stories sind hammermäßig. Und natürlich spielt unser Tränkemeister dort die Hauptrolle. *Werbung off*


	8. Der BrathuhnZwischenfall

**@M:** Ich hab auch keine Ahnung von Automatik-Kram bzw. vom Autofahren. Hab keinen Führerschein. Hatte aber fachfrauische Hilfe bei den Kapiteln.

**@Werinaya **und** SlytherinWitch:** Ob Sid sich nur verplappert hat? Wer weiß, wer weiß... *smile*

**@Ami666:** Da wirst du noch etwas warten müssen, aber nicht mehr sehr lange. Ich hoffe, du wirst nicht enttäuscht. Das trifft auch auf alle anderen zu. Und danke für deinen Tritt ins Kreuz. Das hat mich grad bewogen, mal wieder ein Update zu machen. Ich hatte irgendwie gar nicht mehr dran gedacht, dass das letzte Kapitel ja schon ein Weilchen her ist. *smile*

**@Heitzenedera:** Tja, dann würde ich dir empfehlen, die Bücher zu lesen. Es lohnt sich. Ich hatte mich auch ne zeitlang dagegen gesperrt, aber meine kleine Schwester war stärker – und dann war ich infiziert. Tja, so ist das...

**@Ronny:** Also ich kenne etliche Stories, wo Snape die Hauptrolle spielt. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir einige empfehlen. Mail mich an. *knuddel*

So, also auf zu Kapitel 8. Die Überschrift klingt ein bisschen blöd, aber mir fiel keine bessere ein. Und es ist kurz, aber das ist bei mir eher die normale Länge. Die Autofahrt war da eher ungewöhnlich lang, also vergebt mir. *alle schon mal ganz doll knuddelt*

--------------------

Kapitel 8

Der Brathuhn-Zwischenfall

"Ich hasse Snape", schrie Sirius Severin an. Die Beiden standen vor dem Eingangsportal von Hogwarts und der Gesprächsversuch von Severin lief nicht sehr gut.

"Ich hasse alles was sich mit dem Namen Snape in Verbindung bringen lässt – und das schließt Sie ein."

"Hab ich Ihnen irgendetwas getan?", fragte Severin in bemüht versöhnlichem Tonfall.

"Nein", gab Sirius widerwillig zu, "aber ich traue Ihnen nicht."

"Wieso?"

"Sie sind ... Sie sind...", Sirius suchte nach Worten, "aalglatt, zu glatt für meinen Geschmack. Sie sind einfach aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, spielen sich als Jedermanns-Liebling auf ... Sie führen unter Garantie etwas im Schilde."

"Ich spiele mich als gar nichts auf", gab Severin ruhig zurück. "Ich zwinge niemanden, gut mit mir klarzukommen. Und sollte ich bei den Leuten beliebt sein ... Nun, mir ist nicht ganz klar, seit wann das ein Verbrechen ist."

"Sie sind ein Snape!", beharrte Sirius störrisch.

"Wenn das alles ist, was Sie als Anklagepunkt gegen mich in der Hand haben, erscheint mir das etwas dürftig", gab Severin zurück und setzte eine typische hochmütige Snapemiene auf. Sein Geduldsfaden wurde merklich dünner.

"Mach dir nichts draus", ertönte plötzlich die ruhige, samtene Stimme von Severus hinter den Beiden. Sie hatten in ihrem Streit gar nicht bemerkt, wie sich der Tränkemeister genähert hatte. "Wenn Black seine Vorurteile nicht pflegen kann, ist er nicht glücklich. Das war schon immer so."

Severin sah zwischen den Beiden hin und her. "Aber ihr habt nicht zufällig das Gefühl, dass ihr euch kindisch aufführt?"

Severus wollte gerade zu einer bissigen Erwiderung ansetzen, als sich Sirius mit einem beleidigten "Pfh!" in Schnuffel verwandelte.

"Siehst du das?", fauchte der Tränkemeister zu Severin. "Wenn ihm keine Argumente mehr einfallen, dann verwandelt er sich in diese Töle, damit er nicht antworten muß." Severin schaute nachdenklich den großen schwarzen Hund an.

Sirius-Hund wollte gerade hoch erhobenen Hauptes von dannen stolzieren, als ihn ein Ruf von Severin veranlasste, sich umzuschauen.

„Sieh mal, Siri", rief dieser und hielt plötzlich ein gigantisches gebratenes Huhn in der ausgestreckten Linken. Severus war schleierhaft, wo sein Bruder das Huhn so plötzlich hergeholt hatte.

Sirius-Hund verwechselte bei diesem überraschenden Anblick die Beine und knallte erst mal mit der Schnauze auf den Kies.

Aber noch ehe irgend jemand reagieren konnte, war der Hund wieder aufgesprungen. Das folgende konnte keiner beobachten, dafür ging es zu schnell, aber ein leises „Plopp" links von Severin zeigte an, dass die Luft gerade schleunigst das Vakuum geschlossen hatte, welches bei der lichtgeschwindigkeitschnellen Entfernung des Brathuhns durch eine Hundeschnauze aus Severins Hand entstanden war.

Von dem Hund selbst sah man nur noch eine Schwanzspitze um die nächste Ecke verschwinden.

„Siehst du", drehte sich Severin grinsend zu seinem Bruder um, „man muß nur die Schwächen des Anderen ausnutzen. Und Sirius' Schwäche ist eindeutig sein Magen."

„Woher wußtest du das?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Och... Beobachtung", wich Severin aus und wandte sich dem Hauptportal zu.

„Und? Glaubst du jetzt, dass er nun dein Freund ist?", fragte Severus zweifelnd.

„Nö, aber er wird sich jetzt furchtbar darüber ärgern, dass ihm seine Verfressenheit ein Schnippchen geschlagen hat", grinste Severin. "Und wir hatten – im Prinzip – das letzte Wort. Ist doch auch was Feines."

Eine knappe Viertelstunde später hockte ein fetttriefender Sirius am See und rieb sich den vollen Bauch. Remus saß neben ihm und lachte sich halb tot, nachdem ihm Sirius erzählt hatte, wie einfach er sich von Severin hatte überrumpeln lassen. Auch Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen bei ihnen und kamen nicht umhin, sich zu amüsieren.

„Hab mich ja toll von Severin vor Snape vorführen lassen", ärgerte sich Sirius jetzt.

„Ich frage mich nur, woher Severin so schnell gewußt hat, wie er dich überlisten kann", grinste Remus.

„Ja, und ich frage mich noch immer, warum er uns am ersten Tag als Moony und Siri angesprochen hat. So, als würde er uns kennen, genaugenommen, als wären wir alte Bekannte oder sogar Freunde", sinnierte Sirius.

„Ja, seltsam ist das schon", meinte nun auch Remus nachdenklich.

Harry und seine Freunde sahen sich verwirrt an. „Er hat euch als Moony und Siri angesprochen?", fragte Harry verwundert.

„Ja, das war gleich am ersten Tag, als er ankam und an uns in der Großen Halle vorbeiging", erklärte Sirius. „Er grinste uns an und sagte ‚Hi Moony, hi Siri'. Wir dachten ja damals, dass es Severus sei und wunderten uns nur über seine vertrauliche Anrede, aber wir hatten nicht weiter darauf geachtet, weil sein gesamtes Aussehen so ungewöhnlich war."

Remus nickte bestätigend. „Uns ist ja auch erst am nächsten Tag klar geworden, dass das gar nicht Severus war und seitdem rätseln wir herum, warum er uns so angesprochen hat und woher er uns gleich erkannte. Wir sind uns ja vorher nie begegnet."

„Da stimmt doch irgend etwas nicht", mischte sich Hermine ein, deren Forschergeist sofort geweckt worden war. „Überhaupt, wieso wußte Professor Snape nicht, dass er einen Zwillingsbruder hat? Könnt ihr euch noch daran erinnern, wie dämlich er geguckt hat, als Professor Severin plötzlich auftauchte? Der ist aus allen Wolken gefallen."

„Ist doch egal", meinte Ron. „Der Typ ist so cool, da ist es mir völlig wurscht, ob er plötzlich vom Himmel gefallen ist. Ist euch auch aufgefallen, dass der alte Snape sich jetzt mehr zusammenzureißen scheint?"

„Wieso? Habt ihr Pluspunkte gekriegt?", fragte Sirius neugierig.

„Nein, das nun nicht grad," meinte Harry, „aber er ist irgendwie nicht mehr ganz so fies. Neulich, als Neville seinen Zaubertrank zu Zement verarbeitete, hatte Snape schon tief Luft geholt, um ihn fertig zu machen, aber dann schien er es sich anders zu überlegen. Er verpaßte Neville 5 Minuspunkte und befahl ihm lediglich, den Kessel zu reinigen."

„Das war fast eine Sensation", mischte sich Ron grinsend ein. „Nur 5 Punkte und keine Strafarbeit. Also wirklich, ist mir egal, wer der Neue ist, auf jeden Fall hat er einen guten Einfluß auf den alten Snape."

Harry und Ron nickten zustimmend, während Hermine und Sirius voller Misstrauen die Stirn runzelten...

----------------

Ja, wie gesagt, es war kurz. Das nächste Update kann jetzt etwas dauern, da mir genau hier ein Zwischenkapitel fehlt, das ich noch schreiben muß. Sonst springt die Story zu schnell voran und das wollen wir ja nicht, gelle? Okay, und jetzt seit ihr dran. *schon mal alle auf Vorrat knuddelt*


	9. Muggelkundeunterricht 2

So, lange habt ihr gewartet, aber endlich gibt es ein neues Kapitel von Snape x 2. Ich hatte einen Hänger bei diesem – ich nenne es mal Zwischenkapitel. Der Rest der Story ist an sich schon fertig, aber ich brauchte dieses Kapitel, da die nachfolgende Handlung sonst zu plötzlich gekommen wäre. _Mein besonderer Dank geht an Arsinoe, die dieses Kapitel fast allein geschrieben hat_, weil ich wirklich einen ziemlich großen Hänger hatte und euch nicht noch länger warten lassen wollte. Aber ich finde, Ari hat mich ganz ausgezeichnet vertreten. Besser hätte ich es auch nicht hingekriegt.

@M9: Nö, Du liegst mit Deiner Vermutung meilenweit daneben. *fies grinst*

@Lorelei Lee: Dieses Kapitel ist nun etwas länger und ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir. Und es bleibt auch mystisch, weil die Auflösung auch diesmal noch nicht kommt.

@Ami666: Tja, ich weiß nicht, ob Du mit Deiner Vermutung richtig liegst. Wie lautet die denn?

@Keeline: Ich gönne Sirius auch das Huhn. Aber wir wissen ja alle, dass man Hunden eigentlich kein Geflügel geben sollte, wegen der Röhrenknochen. Also genaugenommen könnte man Severin sogar einen (misslungenen) Mordversuch unterstellen. *grinsel*

________________

9. Muggelkunde 2

Harry seufzte leise in sich hinein. Ausgerechnet heute musste "Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" ausfallen. Er hatte sich so auf eine entspannte Stunde, in lockerer Umgebung gefreut, auf ein Pläuschchen mit Hagrid, auf all die kleinen Annehmlichkeiten eben, die dieses Fach immer mit sich brachte – wenn man von den fragwürdigen Tieren absah, die Hagrid gerne anschleppte. Aber Hagrid hatte die Stunde ausfallen lassen müssen, da eine seiner neuesten Anschaffungen sich in einem unbeobachteten Moment aus dem Staub gemacht und dann in den Verbotenen Wald verkrümelt hatte. Er hatte dringend hinterher gemusst, um sie wieder einzufangen und dabei konnte er keine Schulklasse brauchen, die er auch noch beaufsichtigen musste, denn bei dem Entflohenen handelte es sich um einen Schreckhahn, eine vogelähnliche Kreatur von vorwiegend gelber Farbe, dessen Kopf und Rumpf zusammen 2 Meter maßen und in einem 120 cm langen Schwanz enden. Überdies verfügten ausgewachsene Schreckhähne über die Fähigkeit, Opfer mit einer Schwanzberührung zu lähmen.

So saßen die Fünftklässler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin nun statt draußen im Freien, in einem Klassenraum. Es ging bereits das Gerücht um, dass Filch käme, um sie zu beaufsichtigen. Harry verursachte allein der Gedanke eine Gänsehaut. 

Doch sie hatten Glück. Als die Tür sich öffnete, kam nicht Filch herein, sondern Professor Severin Snape betrat den Klassenraum, in Jeans, offenem dunkelblauem Umhang unter dem ein weißes T-Shirt hervorblitzte, das den Werbezug eines amerikanischen Softdrinkherstellers trug, was allein schon allgemeines Gekicher in der Klasse verursachte. 

"Hallo zusammen", begrüßte er die Klasse gutgelaunt. "Ich habe gehört, dass euer Unterricht spontan ausfallen musste. Glücklicherweise hatte ich ebenfalls gerade Zeit und habe mich daher sofort erboten, euch diese Stunde zu beaufsichtigen."

Harry, Ron, Hermine und den restlichen Gryffindors gefiel diese Tatsache ausgesprochen gut und sie freuten sich auf die kommende Stunde, neugierig darauf, was dieser Prof. Snape wohl mit ihnen machen würde.

Draco missfiel dieser Umstand ganz offensichtlich. Harry konnte hören wie er Pansy und Goyle zumurmelte: "Ich versteh nicht, wieso sie diesen Deppen einstellen konnten. Einen Muggelfreund..." Das letzte Wort spuckte er geradezu aus. "Aber Dumbledore nimmt ja wohl jeden, der ihm lange genug zuhören mag."

"Möchten Sie uns etwas mitteilen Mr. Malfoy?" fragte Severin immer noch gutgelaunt, da er das Gemurmel vernommen hatte.

"Nein, nichts, Sir", entgegnete Draco mit herablassender Stimme. 

"Fein, dann können wir ja loslegen. Ich dachte mir, folgendes: Von 'Pflege magischer Geschöpfe' habe ich nicht soviel Ahnung, darum machen wir diese Stunde einfach mal ein wenig Muggelkunde, einverstanden?" 

Auf diesen Vorschlag hin, sah er einige begeisterte Gesichter, einige etwas unentschlossene und solche wie die von Draco, voller Antipathie und Langeweile. "Wenn das mein Vater wüsste", knurrte er zu Goyle, der ihm verschwörerisch zunickte.

"Nun Mr. Malfoy, Sie haben offenbar ein großes Mitteilungsbedürfnis. Warum lassen Sie uns nicht alle an Ihren Gedanken teilhaben?" fragte Severin unbekümmert und setzte sich lässig mit einer Gesäßhälfte auf den Lehrerschreibtisch.

Draco fühlte nun den Drang seiner Wut über diesen Unterricht Luft machen zu müssen und wenn dieser Kerl schon so bereitwillig danach schrie, dann ließ er sich nicht zweimal auffordern.

"Was soll das? Sie machen hier nur eine Vertretungsstunde! Wir sollten vielleicht lieber etwas anderes machen, anstatt uns zu langweilen! Wenn Sie uns schon Unterricht geben wollen, dann in etwas, das wir auch gebrauchen können. Wer zum Teufel braucht diesen Muggelkram? Es wäre ja effektiver wenn wir wenigstens unsere Hausaufgaben machen dürften!!!" stellte Draco dann kühl und von oben herab fest.

In dem Moment ertönte zweimal ein seltsames Doppelpiepsen. "Vergiß deinen Text nicht, Junge", grinste Severin und nahm sein jetzt plötzlich leuchtendes Handy vom Lehrertisch, wo er es vorher hingelegt hatte. Er schaute drauf und drückte auf irgendwelche Knöpfe, dann grinste er und drückte wieder irgendwelche Knöpfe. Nach einigen Minuten schaute er auf und sah lauter fragende Gesichter vor sich. "Ich habe gerade ein Nachricht von einer alten Freundin aus Kanton bekommen. Das ist in China", erklärte er. Die Fragezeichen über den Köpfen seiner Schüler wurden jetzt fast sichtbar. "Nichts wichtiges", setzte er fort. "Sie wollte nur wissen, ob wir morgen ins Kino gehen. Ich hab ihr schnell geantwortet." Und zu Draco gewandt fuhr er fort: "Siehst du, damit sind wir gleich bei der Praxis. Ich konnte eine Nachricht empfangen und einige Sekunden später hatte die Empfängerin die Antwort, ohne daß ich mit Pulver um mich werfen und den Kopf in den nächsten Kamin stecken mußte - vorausgesetzt es ist überhaupt einer in der Nähe. Dafür - zum Teufel - braucht man diesen Muggelkram." Severin grinste Draco breit an.

Die Gryffindors und auch einige Slytherin hatte alle angemessen beeindruckt dreingeschaut und waren nun Feuer und Flamme. Draco warf dem Lehrer nur einen giftigen Blick zu – und trat Goyle unterm Tisch vors Schienbein, da er auch einen begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck angenommen hatte.

Severin hielt derweil das Handy in die Luft und fragte: "Also Leute, wer von euch kann mir sagen was man damit sonst noch machen kann, außer Textnachrichten zu schreiben?"

Es überraschte niemanden, dass Hermine ihre Hand schon in der Luft hatte, bevor Severin die Frage beendet hatte. Aber auch ein paar der anderen Schüler meldeten sich. Sogar Crabbe startete einen Versuch sich zu melden. Aber Draco langte an Goyle vorbei und presste seine sich gerade zaghaft erhebende Hand wieder auf den Tisch. 

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, wie ich sehe möchten Sie um jeden Preis drankommen! Na denn mal los! Erzählen Sie uns mal, was wir hiermit noch so anstellen können!" forderte Severin ihn auf.

Draco schaute Severin mit einem "Das–kann–doch–wohl–nicht–Ihr–Ernst–sein"–Blick an und fing an zu stottern. Die ganze Klasse starrte ihn nun an. Ganz besonders starrte Hermine Granger mit einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung, weil sie nicht drangekommen war, und gesteigerter Aufmerksamkeit. Sie schien auf die Chance zu warten, dass Draco was falsches sagte, um augenblicklich ihren Finger in die Luft zu heben, um beweisen zu können, dass sie es besser wusste. Unter solchen Bedingungen einen Antwort zu finden fand Draco äußerst lästig und... unangenehm. 

"Nun Mr. Malfoy, wir warten!" sagte Severin scheinbar unbekümmert. Draco tat das einzige was ihm einfiel, er sagte nämlich einfach, er habe vergessen was er gerade noch sagen wolle.

"Wie schade", bedauerte Severin und gab die Frage an Ron weiter, der sich ebenfalls gemeldet hatte. Da sein Vater ja eine Vorliebe für jeden erdenklichen Muggelkram hatte, hatte er in den Ferien auch ein solches Gerät irgendwo aufgetrieben und es mit Feuereifer studiert und jedem der es hören wollte, oder auch nicht, lange Vorträge darüber gehalten. 

"Ähm... ja, also damit kann man auch mit anderen Personen sprechen. Und man kann die Uhrzeit drauf sehen und das Datum", antwortete Ron. 

"Ausgezeichnet Mr. Weasley, 5 Punkte für Gryffindor!" lobte Severin und fuhr dann an Hermine, deren Finger bereits wieder in der Luft kreiste, gerichtet fort: "Miss Granger?" 

"Es gibt da noch einige weitere Funktionen, abhängig vom Modell des Handys kann man damit Spiele spielen, Musik hören, Terminerinnerungen eingeben, zwischen 20 und 200 Telefonnummern speichern, im Internet surfen und zum Teil sogar Emails verschicken, manche haben auch Kameras für Fotos, welche dann ebenfalls per Kurzmitteilung, den sogenannten SMS verschickt werden können," sprudelte es aus Hermine raus, kaum dass der Lehrer ihr das Wort erteilt hatte, wobei den meisten Schülern, die noch nie von einem Handy gehört hatten, bei jeder weiteren Aufzählung die Unterkiefer ein Stück weiter heruntersackten. Das alles sollte dieses kleine, unscheinbare Muggelding können?

"Sehr gut Miss Granger! Weitere 5 Punkte für Gryffindor!" Severin wollte schon fortfahren als Hermines Finger bereits erneut in der Luft war. Der nächste Wortschwall ergoss sich, kaum dass sie seinen fragenden Blick aufgefangen hatte. "Bitte, Herr Professor, wieso funktioniert Ihr Handy überhaupt hier? Das ist doch Muggeltechnologie und die dürfte doch hier Hogwarts gar nicht funktionieren! Es liegt doch viel zuviel Magie in der Luft!"

Severin grinste. "Schon allein für die Frage kriegen Sie noch mal 5 Punkte für Gryffindor, Miss Granger. Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann das mal jemandem auffallen würde." Er räusperte sich kurz und legte sein Handy wieder auf den Tisch. Dann drehte er sich zur Klasse zurück. "Miss Granger hat vollkommen Recht. Normalerweise dürfte das Handy und auch jede andere Art von Muggeltechnik oder –technologie hier in Hogwarts nicht funktionieren. Aber der Muggelwissenschaftsabteilung des Chinesischen Zaubereiministeriums ist es gelungen, Magie und Technologie miteinander zu kombinieren. Das Handy hier bezieht seine Energie, die es normalerweise in Form von Strom bekommt, aus eben der Magie, die hier haufenweise in der Luft liegt. Es wandelt sie in Strom um, und damit kann das Gerät dann wie ein ganz normales herkömmliches Muggelhandy funktionieren. Hier in Hogwarts, wo die Magie so geballt vorkommt, ist das sehr praktisch. Man muß sich nie darum kümmern, dass dem Teil die Energie ausgeht. Außerhalb der Schule muß man es alle paar Tage mittels eines Zauberspruchs, den wir auch noch üben werden, aufladen. Aber dafür ist es dann innerhalb von Sekunden wieder betriebsbereit, und muß nicht, wie bei normalem Muggelstrom einige Stunden am Energienetz angeschlossen bleiben, bis es vollständig geladen ist."

Ron hob zaghaft eine Hand, aber Severin grinste und nickte ihm zu. "Ich weiß schon Mr Weasley, Sie wollen die hiesige Abteilung für den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten ins Gespräch bringen. Mir ist bekannt, dass Ihr Vater dort tätig ist. Aber diese Art der Verbindung von Muggeltechnik und Magie fällt nicht unter die Bestimmungen, also zumindest nicht das Handy, da es mittels Magie lediglich funktionsbereit gehalten wird und nicht plötzlich ein Eigenleben entwickelt und seinen ahnungslosen Besitzer in den Hintern beißt." Severin registrierte das hinterhältige Grinsen, das auf Malfoys Gesicht erschien und fuhr ungerührt fort: "Im Gegensatz zu meinem Auto, ich weiß, aber dafür habe ich eine Sondererlaubnis bekommen, und bei der Gelegenheit festgestellt, dass das Britische Zaubereiministerium mit Sicherheit das bürokratischste auf der ganzen Zaubererwelt ist."

Ron hatte dazu genickt und war nun angemessen beeindruckt, wie der Rest der Klasse. Nur Draco schaute demonstrativ gelangweilt aus dem Fenster und Pansy leistete ihm dabei ebenso demonstrativ Gesellschaft.

Severin hatte das Verhalten aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet. "So, nun wollen wir uns mal nicht länger mit der Theorie langweilen", sagte er und ging zu einem Schrank des Muggelkundeklassenraums. Er öffnete eine der Türen und wedelte kurz mit seinem Zauberstab. Augenblicklich kam ein Schwall Handys aus dem Schrank geflogen. Auf Severins Zauber hin ließ sich dann jedes auf dem Tisch vor einem Schüler nieder und blieb nun dort liegen, wie ein normales Muggelhandy.

"So, die erste Übung lautet anschalten. Der Einfachheit halber, habe ich euch heute allen die gleichen, einfach zu bedienenden Handys gegeben. Diejenigen von euch, die ich in Muggelkunde regelmäßig sehe, werden bald auch verschiedene und technisch anspruchsvollere Handys in die Finger bekommen", dozierte der Lehrer fröhlich. "Hat nun schon jemand sein Handy aktivieren können?" Er blickte sich suchend um.

Einige der Schüler, wie Draco, schlugen mittlerweile wie wild mit ihrem Zauberstab auf das Handy ein, das sich davon aber nicht beeindrucken ließ. Andere Schüler waren klüger und drückten vorsichtig auf den Tasten herum, was aber auch zu keinem nennenswerten Erfolg führte. Nur Hermine, Ron, Harry und zu Severins großer Überraschung auf Neville hatten es bisher geschafft das Handy einzuschalten, so dass es aufleuchtete und ein einmaliges Piepsen von sich gab. "Ah, Mr. Longbottom, Sie haben es schon geschafft. Können Sie uns erzählen, wie Sie Ihr Handy angeschaltet haben?" fragte Severin freundlich. Er merkte, dass Neville sich immer noch verspannte und nervös wurde, wenn er in seine Nähe kam. Deshalb blickte er ihn besonders freundlich an und lächelte ein wenig mehr, damit Neville ein wenig sicherer wurde.

"Nun ja...also...", begann Neville zu stottern und errötete zugleich. Er machte eine kleine Pause, in der er angestrengt auf das kleine Gerät in seinen etwas zittrigen Fingern starrte. "Ich hab mir erst die Knöpfe angeschaut... und...da war einer mit so einem Kreis und Strich .....und ich weiß noch, dass ich mal irgendwann gehört hatte, dass das bei Muggeln oft ein Zeichen für an oder aus ist und da hab ich dann eben mal draufgedrückt...", erklärte er schüchtern. 

"Ausgezeichnet, weitere 5 Punkte für Gryffindor!" lobte Severin und wandte sich dann an Draco, der entnervt aufgestöhnt hatte, weil sein eigenes Haus in dieser Stunde bisher nicht einen einzigen lumpigen Punkt geholt hatte. "Mr. Malfoy, wenn Sie aufmerksam zugehört haben, dann wissen Sie ja nun, dass Sie getrost aufhören können Ihr Handy mit Ihrem Zauberstab zu verdreschen." Damit schaffte Severin es, Draco einen Hauch rosa auf die Wangen zu treiben und er legte eilig den Zauberstab weg. "Dann wollen wir doch nun mal alles Nevilles Beispiel folgen und jene Taste suchen", fuhr Severin an die Klasse gewandt fort.

Die Klasse war mit Feuereifer dabei, diese Taste auszuprobieren - und danach all die anderen Tasten. Severin erklärte geduldig wie die Menüsteuerung funktionierte. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs erschienen auf der Tafel im Klassenraum die Namen aller Schüler und die Nummern der Handys die ihnen zugeordnet waren. Severin verlangte dann, dass nun zunächst einmal jeder je 10 Telefonnummern mit Namen einspeichern sollte. Anschließend ließ er die ersten Schüler sich gegenseitig anrufen. 

Am Ende der Stunde konnten alle Schüler telefonieren und fast alle auch Kurzmitteilungen verschicken. 

Severin hatte die Klasse beobachtet und festgestellt, dass sogar Schüler wie Draco doch ein gewisses Interesse an den Handys und der Muggeltechnologie entwickelt hatten. Dies brachte ihn auf eine Idee. Er wollte sie eigentlich gleich wieder verdrängen und nicht laut aussprechen, als er die Erzählungen von Hermine Granger und Dean aufschnappte, die ihren Mitschülern gerade aus der Muggelwelt berichteten, da sie ja beide Muggelgeborene waren. Viele lauschten gespannt und einige stellten murmelnd fest, dass sie gerne mal in die Muggelwelt gehen würden. Da wurde Severin nun endgültig hellhörig.

"Wer von euch hätte denn mal Interesse an einem Ausflug in die Welt der Muggel?" fragte er daher, als die Schüler dabei waren die Handys wieder auszuschalten. Die Gryffindors hoben fast alle die Hände. Einige Slytherin taten es ebenfalls, wenn auch etwas zaghafter und möglichst darauf bedacht, dabei unauffällig zu bleiben. Draco schoss Crabbe und Goyle nur noch warnende Blicke zu, da zumindest Crabbe erneut Anstalten machte seine Hand zu heben.

Severin überlegte: "Also, ich mache euch einen Vorschlag! Wenn ihr bis übermorgen alle ohne Probleme Kurzmitteilungen verschicken und euch anrufen könnt, dann würde ich mit euch einen kleinen Trip in die Muggelwelt unternehmen. Ihr seid immerhin nun Fünftklässler und ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr nun alle reif genug und euch eurer Verantwortung bewusst seid." Dieser Zeitraum würde ihm auch genügen mit dem Direktor darüber zu reden und dessen Erlaubnis einzuholen. 

Erwartungsgemäß breitete sich in der Klasse ein Lauffeuer der Begeisterung aus, auch wenn einige von der zusätzlichen Aufgabe nicht gerade begeistert waren. Draco konnte es sich auch nicht verkneifen anzumerken: "Professor, wie sollen wir denn bitte üben, wenn wir nicht mal so ein Handy haben?" 

"Oh, das ist kein Problem. Ich werde Ihnen die Handys bis übermorgen aushändigen. Und versucht gar nicht erst sie zu manipulieren oder zu verstecken oder was auch immer! Sie sind mit einem Zauber belegt, so dass ich sie immer wiederfinden werde und vor allem auch erkennen, wer der Missetäter war", verkündete Severin fröhlich. 

"Aha, wie toll....", murmelte Draco in maßloser Begeisterung. 

"Treffen wir uns also übermorgen voraussichtlich um 13.00 Uhr hier wieder. Ich werde versuchen, dass euch der restliche Unterricht für den Tag erlassen wird. Genaueres bekommt ihr noch rechtzeitig gesagt Ich möchte dann sehen, ob ihr alle dann die gestellte Aufgabe bewältigen könnt. Wenn dem so ist, dann kann ich ja einen Ausflug in die Muggelwelt mit euch wagen. Wir werden auch sicher nicht lange dazu brauchen, diese Hausaufgabe zu besprechen", fügte er noch hinzu, als er die ersten langen Gesichter sah.

Es klingelte und Severin entließ die Klasse pünktlich mit dem Pausenläuten. 

*******

Die Schüler verließen das Klassenzimmer und unterhielten sich aufgeregt über ihre Handys und den bevorstehenden Ausflug. Das versprach eine lustige Abwechslung zu werden. Die meisten gingen noch in die Bibliothek, um dort schon einmal mit ihrem immensen Hausaufgabepensum anzufangen. 

Ron legte sein Handy stolz vor sich auf den Tisch und betrachtete es bestimmt 5 Minuten lang, in der Hoffnung, er würde einfach so jetzt eine SMS bekommen. Schließlich erinnerte Hermine ihn daran, dass er so ganz bestimmt nicht mit seinen Hausaufgaben vorankäme und er fing an seine Bücher auf den Tisch zu legen.

In einiger Entfernung konnten die drei Freunde kurz darauf Draco, Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy Parkinson beobachten, die ganz offensichtlich miteinander stritten. Sie hatten einen der Tische am Fenster ergattert und Pansy hatte auf einmal angefangen das SMS schreiben zu üben. Draco fand das bescheuert und machte ihr das deutlich. Dabei erhoffte er sich natürlich Beistand von seinen Freunden. Den bekam er aber nicht, da Crabbe gerade herausgefunden hatte wie die Sache mit den Kurzwahltasten funktionierte. Er hatte es soeben geschafft Goyle anzurufen und Harry konnte deutlich hören, wie der sich begeistert meldete. 

Draco sah aus, als würde Weihnachten dieses Jahr ausfallen und er starrte Pansy wütend an, die ihm daraufhin erklärte, dass sie jetzt eben doch Lust hätte mal in eine Muggelstadt zu gehen. Da gäbe es nämlich bestimmt viele Kleiderläden und sie wolle einfach mal schauen, was Muggel so für Kleidung trugen und ob die ihr auch gefallen würde. Daraufhin resignierte Draco und seufzte genervt auf.

Harry, Ron und Hermine widmeten sich wieder ihren Aufgaben und warfen sich triumphierende Blicke zu. 

Als sie einige Zeit später in die Große Halle kamen, um zu Abend zu essen, fiel ihn augenblicklich auf, dass die Stimmung in der Halle recht ausgelassen und fröhlich war. Sie beeilten sich an den Gryffindortisch zu kommen und fanden gegenüber von Fred, George und Lee Jordan Platz. 

Nun offenbarte sich ihnen auch der Grund der allgemeinen Heiterkeit. Überall wo Fünftklässler saßen bildeten sich kleine Trauben von Schülern, da alle paar Minuten ein leises Piepsen oder eine Melodie erklang. Überhaupt schien die ganze Halle erfüllt von einem ständigen Dauerpieps-Geräuschpegel, da ausnahmslos alle Fünftklässler ihre Handys mitgebracht hatten und den anderen nun stolz präsentierten. 

Severin saß vergnügt neben Dumbledore am Lehrertisch und schaute dem Treiben fröhlich zu. Auch der Schulleiter schien Gefallen daran zu finden. Severin hatte ihm von seinem Plan erzählt und der Direktor fand das eine großartige Idee. Wenn es klappen sollte, dann würde er solche Ausflüge sogar öfter einplanen, hatte er versprochen. 

Da Hagrid wegen seines Schreckhahnes auch die Fünftklässler aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw nicht hatte unterrichten können, hatte Severin ihnen die gleich Unterrichtsstunde wie den anderen erteilt. Auch sie waren dann mit Übungshandys ausgestattet entlassen worden.

Nun summte die Große Halle vor Gelächter und Geschnatter, da sich andauernd die Schüler über die Tische hinweg ansimsten oder anriefen oder sich lautstark nach Telefonnummern erkundigten, um sich anrufen oder ansimsen zu können.

Nicht nur Severus Snape war von dem Radau ziemlich genervt, auch Professor McGonagall schaute recht missmutig drein, nur war sie im Gegensatz zum Tränkemeister zu höflich, um etwas zu sagen. "Muß das denn sein?", fauchte Severus nach einer Viertelstunde Severin an. "Wieso hast du ihnen erlaubt, diese Dinger mit in die Große Halle zu nehmen. Was soll überhaupt dieser Schwachsinn, dass die Kinder sich jetzt über die Tische Nachrichten schicken oder mit diesem Ding 'anrufen', wenn sie gerade mal zwei Meter auseinander sitzen."

Severin, der das Kinn in die Handfläche gestützt hatte und den Schülern beim Spielen zusah, grinste nur und meinte: "Du bist ja nur neidisch, weil die Kinder bei deinen Hausaufgaben noch nie so begeistert bei der Sache waren. Guck mal, selbst deine Slytherin scheinen Feuer und Flamme zu sein.... na ja, einige..."

Severus schnappte nach Luft. "Also ob ich es nötig hätte, um die Gunst meiner Schüler zu buhlen. Und als ob es von Bedeutung wäre, dass sie ihre Hausaufgaben gerne machen... Die Hauptsache ist, sie machen sie, und damit gibt es in meinem Unterricht keine Probleme." Ein herablassendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

"Tja, in dem Punkt werden wir wohl nie derselben Ansicht sein", grinste Severin.

********

Beim Frühstück am Samstagmorgen, dem Tag nach dem Ausflug in die Muggelwelt, ging es relativ geruhsam zu. Auffallend war nur, dass an allen Haustischen die Fünftklässler fehlten. Erst nach und nach tauchten die ersten noch leicht verschlafenen Pärchen oder Grüppchen auf. Begeistert unterhielten sie sich über ihre Erlebnisse in der Muggelwelt. Kaum hatten sie sich an den Tischen niedergelassen wurden sie von ihren Mitschülern umzingelt und regelrecht ausgequetscht, was sie denn alles gesehen und unternommen hätten. Die Weasley-Kinder lachten ausgelassen über Rons Berichte, wie sie mit der U-Bahn gefahren waren und Rolltreppen benutzt hatten. Besonders witzig fanden sie, dass Draco es beispielsweise eine ganze Weile versucht und geschafft hatte, auf der aufwärtsfahrenden Rolltreppe immer eine Stufe rückwärts zu steigen, da er nicht verstand wo die Stufen plötzlich hinverschwanden. Das war ihm ganz offensichtlich unheimlich gewesen und er hatte Angst gehabt mit einer solchen Stufe irgendwie irgendwo zu verschwinden. Irgendwann hatte er sich aber überwinden können, wie die anderen einfach drüber hinweg zu steigen. 

Draco war noch nicht in der Halle gewesen, als Harry diese Story zum Besten gegeben hatte. Er betrat erst jetzt die Halle und der halbe Gryffindortisch drehte sich grinsend nach ihm um. 

Draco sah allerdings nicht ganz so vergnügt aus. Der Grund dafür marschierte hinter ihm. Pansy hatte ihre 'Drohung' wahrgemacht und in einigen Muggelboutiquen gestöbert. Dort hatte sie eine Jeans erstanden, die an verschiedenen Stellen kunstvoll zerrissen war. Darüber trug sie ein enges Muggelshirt. Sie hatte nicht einmal ihren Schulumhang darüber gezogen, was Draco mehr als unangemessen fand. Pansy schien sich aber zu gefallen und noch mehr gefielen ihr offenbar die neidischen Blicke einiger anderer Mädchen. Dabei störte sie sich gar nicht daran, dass es überwiegend Mädchen aus Muggelfamilien waren, die ihre Kleidung bewunderten. 

Hinter ihr kamen Crabbe und Goyle und waren ganz vertieft in zwei kleine Geräte die sie in ihren Händen hielten. Die beiden Geräte waren ganz offensichtlich keine Handys, dafür waren sie zu groß. Außerdem waren sie mit einer Schnur, die sich bei näherem Hinsehen als Kabel herausstellte, verbunden. Beide starrten hochkonzentriert auf die kleinen Geräte und auf einmal jubelte Crabbe auf, während gleichzeitig Goyle einen Ruf des Entsetzens ausstieß und genervt stöhnte: "Danke Vince, wie soll ich die ganzen Linien denn jetzt bloß wieder loswerden?" Sie merkten gar nicht, dass sie währenddessen sogar gerade zum falschen Tisch wanderten. 

Auf die fragenden Blicke am Gryffindortisch erklärte Hermine: "Das sind Gameboys. Kleine Spielkonsolen mit denen sich Muggelkinder die Zeit vertreiben. Man kann alleine damit spielen und manche Spiele lassen sich auch gegeneinander spielen. Wie Tetris zum Beispiel, das Crabbe und Goyle offenbar gerade spielen." Grinsend blickte sie zu ihnen herüber und sah, wie Crabbe begeistert aufjubelte, weil er gerade gewonnen hatte und sich nun fröhlich auf die Bank fallen ließ. Noch ehe Goyle etwas sagen konnte, machte aber schon Crabbes Nachbar ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass dieser der Hufflepufftisch sei. Crabbe schoss die dunkle Röte ins Gesicht und er selbst sprang augenblicklich peinlich berührt wieder in die Höhe. Draco, der sich am Slytherintisch ohnehin schon sehr klein gemacht hatte, ließ nun den Kopf auf den Tisch fallen. Man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er das starke Verlangen, seinen Kopf mehrmals kräftig auf die Tischplatte zu schlagen, niederkämpfte. 

Während dieser Szenerie hatte fast die gesamte Große Halle zugesehen, was die bisher ausgelassene Fröhlichkeit auf ihren vorläufigen Höhepunkt trieb. 

"Aber wieso funktionieren diese Muggelsachen hier?" wollte inzwischen Lee Jordan wissen. 

"Oh, Professor Severin hat sie mit einem Zauber ein wenig verändert, so dass sie zum einen hier funktionieren und zum anderen keinen Strom mehr brauchen, sondern ihre Energie ebenfalls aus der Magie hier beziehen. So wie er es auch mit den Handys gemacht hat", erklärte Hermine ihm.

Das Frühstück fiel sehr ausgiebig und gemütlich, aber ebenfalls sehr lautstark aus. Die Schüler, die in der Muggelwelt gewesen waren, kamen vor lauter Erzählen kaum zum Essen und oftmals rief man sich auch über die Tische hinweg etwas zu.

Severin blickte vom Lehrertisch aus wieder sehr zufrieden über die fröhliche Schülerschar und zwinkerte dem einen oder anderen Schüler zu. 

"Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass seit du hier bist, eine gewisse Nachlässigkeit und Disziplinlosigkeit Einzug gehalten hat?" fragte Severus ziemlich spitz. 

"Ich sehe hier keine Disziplinlosigkeit. Die Schüler freuen sich nur, weil sie mal aus ihrem Alltag herausgekommen sind und etwas völlig neues erleben durften. Das ist nur Ausdruck ihrer Freude. Etwas von dem du dir auch mehr gönnen solltest", gab Severin vergnügt zurück. 

Severus schüttelte nur schweigend den Kopf und machte sich daran die Große Halle zu verlassen, da er mit dem Frühstück fertig war. Als er gerade in die Eingangshalle kam stockte ihm der Atem. Ein größerer Teil der Schüler war inzwischen auch mit dem Frühstück fertig geworden und hielt sich dort gerade auf. Einige der Fünftklässler hatten den anderen Anwesenden gerade begeistert erzählt, dass sie im Kino gewesen und einen aufregenden Film gesehen hatten. Einige schilderten lebhaft die rasanten Kampfszenen aus 'Matrix', während derweil einige andere damit beschäftigt waren, unter anderem auch mittels Schwebezauber, diese Kampfszenen nachzustellen, um das Ganze plastischer darzustellen. Severus blieb bei diesem Schauspiel der Mund offen stehen. In diesem Augenblick trat Severin neben ihn. "Siehst du nun was ich meine? Ein besseres Beispiel für Disziplinlosigkeit gibt's doch gar nicht?" fauchte Severus ihn an. Severin wandte sich zu ihm um und antwortete: "Das scheinst aber nur du so zu sehen." Grinsend nickte er zum Fuße der Treppe in den ersten Stock. Severus wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen und dann in eine Strafpredigt an die Kinder überwechseln, als er bemerkte, dass Albus Dumbledore neben ihm stand und den Schülern nur schmunzelnd zusah. Er schluckte seine Antwort hinunter, rauschte in Richtung Kerker davon und musste dabei rasch Justin Finch-Fletchley ausweichen, der als Neo gerade von Agent Smith verfolgt wurde, den Harry zum Besten gab. Severin grinste nur allzu vergnügt während er den tobenden Schülern noch eine Weile zusah und dabei Dumbledore Gesellschaft leistete.

____________

So, das wars für dieses Mal. Im nächsten Kapitel kommt dann die lange erwartete Aufklärung/Enttarnung/wie-auch-immer-man-es-nennen-will von Severin. Also lasst euch überraschen und je mehr den Review-Knopf finden, desto eher wird das nächste Kapitel on gehen. *zwinker*


	10. Die Enttarnung

So, weil ihr so lieb reviewt habt, kommt das nächste Kapitel heute schon. Die Antworten auf die Reviews kommen diesmal am Ende des Kapitels. Ich hoffe, die Enttarnung entspricht euren Vorstellungen und enttäuscht euch nicht? Na schau'n wir mal...

Kapitel 10

Die Enttarnung

Hermine hatte die letzten Wochen mit recherchieren verbracht und was sie herausfand, gefiel ihr nicht sehr.

Eines Tages ging sie dann mit Ron und Harry im Schlepptau zu Professor Lupin, um es ihm zu erzählen. Sie klopfte und die Tür wurde geöffnet – von Sirius Black, der seinen Freund gerade auf eine Tasse Kaffee besuchte.

"Hallo Kinder", begrüßte er sie erfreut. "Kommt doch rein."

Die Drei gingen an Sirius vorbei und standen dann etwas verlegen im Raum.

"Was habt ihr denn auf dem Herzen?", fragte Lupin freundlich.

"Es ist wegen Professor Snape", sagte Hermine aufgeregt.

"Was hat er denn nun wieder angestellt?", kam es sofort von Sirius.

Hermine wurde rot. "Nein, nicht Professor Severus Snape, sondern Severin."

"Was hat er angestellt?", wiederholte Sirius ungerührt seine Frage.

"Nun, ich habe ein bisschen recherchiert, weil ... ich weiß auch nicht, aber es ist alles sehr seltsam..."

"Hab ich doch immer gesagt, dass der Typ nicht sauber ist, aber hört einer auf mich? Natürlich nicht", mischte sich Sirius wieder ein.

"Halt endlich die Klappe und hör Hermine erst mal zu", wies ihn Remus zurecht und drückte ihn auf den nächstbesten Stuhl.

Harry und Ron hatten sich inzwischen auch hingesetzt und warteten gespannt, da Hermine ihnen noch nichts erzählt hatte.

"Ich habe mir den Stammbaum der Snapes angesehen", berichtete Hermine. "Da wird ein Zwillingsbruder, oder überhaupt ein Bruder, nicht erwähnt."

"Das hat doch nichts zu bedeuten", winkte Remus ab.

"Das weiß ich. Er hatte mal im Unterricht, als wir ihn über sein Leben ausgefragt haben, erwähnt, dass seine Zieheltern Bernett hießen und als Auroren arbeiteten, und dass ein chinesischer Schwarzmagier sie getötet hätte. Ich habe mir von Mr. Weasley ein Liste der Auroren schicken lassen, die von diesem Magier ermordet wurden. Ich hatte behauptet, es sei für einen Aufsatz." Hermine errötete verlegen, dann fuhr sie fort: "Aber jemand mit Namen Bernett wurde nicht erwähnt. Also habe ich versucht etwas über diese Bernetts herauszufinden. Aber es sieht so aus, als ob es diese Leute nirgends gibt. Und auch von einem Severin Bernett oder Snape scheint, bis er hier auftauchte, noch nie jemand etwas gehört zu haben." Hermine faltete die Hände im Schoß und schaute erwartungsvoll zwischen Remus und Sirius hin und her.

Harry und Ron schauten nicht gerade glücklich drein, denn sie mochten Severin. So ging es auch Remus. "Das alles muß aber noch lange nichts zu bedeuten haben", wandte er ein.

"Frag ihn doch", meldete sich nun auch Sirius wieder zu Wort, der bemerkenswert lange ruhig geblieben war. "Wir rufen ihn her und dann soll er es uns erklären."

"Ich weiß nicht..." Remus fühlte sich gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut. "Es ist ein ziemlicher Eingriff in Severins Privatsphäre und wir haben nicht das Recht ihn zu befragen..."

"Wir können natürlich auch zu Dumbledore gehen und die Sache offiziell machen", grinste Sirius hinterhältig. "Aber das würde ihm sicher noch weniger gefallen."

"Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht", lenkte Remus ein. "Ich denke aber nach wie vor, dass da nichts dran ist." Er stand auf und ging zum Kamin. Dort warf er ein Pulver ins Feuer und rief: "Severin, könntest du mal bei mir vorbeikommen?" Er lauschte einen Moment, dann nickte er und richtete sich wieder auf. "Er kommt."

Sirius hatte sich triumphierend zurückgelehnt, Harry und Ron fanden das alles tierisch spannend und Hermine fühlte sich inzwischen ziemlich unwohl.

Nach knapp 10 Minuten kam Severin – mit Severus im Schlepptau. Hermine wurde nun völlig hektisch, Harry und Ron wären jetzt doch am liebsten woanders gewesen, aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät.

"Hallo Leute", begrüßte sie Severin fröhlich. "Severus war grad auf ein Glas Wein da. Es stört doch hoffentlich nicht, dass er mitgekommen ist?"

"Nö nö", grinste Sirius, "Kann nur um so lustiger werden."

"Was wollen denn die Kinder hier?", fragte der Tränkemeister unwirsch. "Um diese Zeit haben sie bereits im Gryffindorturm zu sein."

"Hermine hat einige Dinge herausgefunden, die euch Beide interessieren dürfte", sagte Remus und sah vor allem Severin ernst an.

Beiden Snapes entging dieser Blick nicht und während Severins Fröhlichkeit etwas verschwand, knurrte Severus mit finsterer Miene: "Sieh an, unsere Alleswisserin hat wohl mal wieder ihr Näschen in Dinge gesteckt, die sie nichts angehen – und natürlich sind Potter und Weasley wie immer mit von der Partie. Welche sensationellen Enthüllungen erwarten uns denn diesmal?"

"Es geht um Severins Identität", mischte sich nun wieder Remus ein. "Hermine, wiederholte bitte noch mal, was du uns vorhin erzählt hast."

Hermine, die sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte, berichtete noch einmal was sie herausgefunden hatte. Als sie fertig war, herrschte erst mal betretenes Schweigen – besonders aus Severins Richtung.

Severus schaute seinen Bruder herausfordern an. Wieso verteidigte er sich nicht gegen die Anschuldigungen dieser unverschämten Gryffindor-Göre? Doch zu seiner Verwirrung schaute Severin nur verlegen zu Boden. „Was ist denn los? Sag was dazu", forderte Severus ihn nun auf.

„Naja", druckste Severin herum, „das Problem ist, dass Hermine recht hat."

„Wie.... sie hat recht. Womit denn? Dass du nicht mein Bruder bist?" Severus' Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen. Was ging hier vor?

Severin atmete tief durch und schaute Severus fest an. „Die Wahrheit ist: Ich bin nicht dein Bruder", erklärte er, „ich bin du."

„Hä?", machte Severus, während sich die Kinder, Sirius und Remus verwirrt ansahen.

„Ich bin du", wiederholte Severin. Als er die verständnislosen Blicke der Anwesenden sah, sprach er weiter: „Es ist mir klar, dass das jetzt irgendwie schwer zu verstehen ist. Aber es ist so. Mein Name ist nicht Severin Snape sondern Severus Snape. Ich bin du, wie du wahrscheinlich geworden wärst, wenn es Voldemort hier nicht gegeben hätte. Vermute ich zumindest."

Die Blicke, der Anderen wirkten jetzt nicht intelligenter als vorher. Severin (der Einfachheit halber weiterhin so genannt) lächelte amüsiert. „Es gibt im Ministerium eine Abteilung, die sich mit experimenteller Magie befaßt. Da wird alles ausprobiert, was man mit Magie, Zaubertränken etc. anstellen kann. Und manchmal machen die auch tatsächlich eine neue Entdeckung oder kreieren einen neuen Trank oder so was. Jedenfalls waren die mal wieder heftig am experimentieren, als es ihnen gelang, ein Dimensionstor zu öffnen, das in ein Parallel-Universum führte – zu uns. Auf unserer Seite öffnete es sich allerdings ausgerechnet in unserem Hogwarts, genaugenommen zwischen dem Schloß und der Peitschenden Weide. Ich wollte dort gerade meinen Wagen einparken und stand plötzlich mitten in eurem Labor – mitsamt dem Wagen. Ist ne Menge dabei zu Bruch gegangen, das kann ich euch sagen. Und ich hab recht blöd geschaut, als ich plötzlich Direktor Dumbledore auf der Kühlerhaube zu sitzen hatte. Euren Dumbledore. Der hatte nämlich zufälligerweise gerade einen Freund in eurem Labor besucht und wollte sich mit ihm zum Essen verabredet, als ich reingebraust kam. Aber sein Gesicht hättet ihr mal sehen sollen, als er mich im Wagen sitzen sah. Er dachte ja, ich wäre du." Severin kicherte amüsiert, als er daran zurückdachte.

Die Anwesenden warfen sich verblüffte Blicke zu. Jeder von ihnen hatte mit allem möglichen gerechnet, aber ganz gewiß nicht mit einer derartigen Enthüllung.

Sirius und Severus machten sich Konkurrenz im skeptische-Blicke-verteilen, Remus schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf und die Kinder tuschelten miteinander.

Die Tatsache, dass Severin nicht einfach nur ein Zwillingsbruder von Severus war, sondern Severus Snape selbst – in gewisser Weise – war für alle absolut ungeheuerlich und schwer verständlich, und es wurden mehr vergleichende und abschätzige Blicke zwischen den beiden Snapes hin- und hergeworfen, als sonst.

Severin schwieg eine Weile, um den anderen die Möglichkeit zu geben, die Neuigkeiten zu verdauen, dann fuhr er fort:

„Naja, um es kurz zu machen, jedenfalls kamen einige der Zauberer und Albus mit in meine Dimension, um sich umzuschauen. Albus stellte fest, dass die meisten Leute, die er dort traf im Prinzip so waren, wie er sie aus seiner Welt kennt. Nur ich sei so völlig anders, betonte er immer wieder. Das machte mich wiederum neugierig. Jedenfalls beschlossen wir Abends diese Begegnung ausgiebig zu begießen und als wir beide richtig gut abgefüllt waren, kam einer von uns auf den Gedanken, dass es doch eine tolle Idee sei, wenn ich einfach mal mitkomme und den Haufen hier aufmische." Die Anwesenden warfen sich teils verwunderte teils belustigte Blicke zu. Die Vorstellung von einem betrunkenen Dumbledore war doch recht gewöhnungsbedürftig. Aber Severin fuhr fort: "Am nächsten Tag pflegten wir unsere Kater und fanden die Idee nicht mehr so toll, sondern eher ziemlich dämlich, aber da wir nun beide neugierig geworden waren, ob das funktionieren würde und ich mir diese Welt hier im allgemeinen und mein hiesiges Gegenstück im Besonderen gerne ansehen wollte, haben wir es dann schlussendlich trotzdem durchgezogen. Mein Wagen stand ja eh noch in eurer Welt herum. Eure Zauberer haben ihn mit Magie auf die Straße bugsiert, ich habe mir erst mal ein paar Tage lang euer London angesehen und bin dann hierher nach Hogwarts gefahren. Tja, und den Rest kennt ihr." Severus strahlte die verblüffte Runde fröhlich an.

Hermine traute sich von den Anwesenden als erstes eine Frage zu stellen: „Ist Ihre Welt genauso wie unsere?"

„Nein, kann man nicht sagen", meinte Severin. „Bei uns gab es diesen Inquisitionsquatsch im Mittelalter nicht, so dass sich die Zauberer von den Muggeln nicht zurückgezogen haben. Bei uns ist alles bunt gemischt und man hat Wege gefunden, die Technik der Muggel mit der Magie der Zauberer zu kombinieren. Das bedeutet unter anderem, dass wir keine Umweltverschmutzung haben, jedenfalls nicht in der Form wie hier, weil viele Dinge, zum Beispiel auch Fahrzeuge, auf magische Weise angetrieben werden. Außerdem haben wir auch gegen die Verbotenen Flüche Gegenzauber. Und es hat bei uns nie einen Voldemort gegeben. Hat wohl auch damit zu tun, dass das Druckmittel der Verbotenen Flüche fehlt. Man kann sich dagegen schützen, also gibt es keinen Grund, dass sich jemand als Oberguru aufspielt – nimmt ihn eh keiner ernst."

Die Anwesenden wechselten verwunderte Blicke und Sirius, Remus und Severus verstanden nun endlich, wieso Severin damals im Lehrerzimmer bei der Erwähnung des Cruciatus-Fluches so 'unnormal' reagiert hatte.

„Sind Sie auch in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen?", fragte Harry zaghaft.

„Ja bin ich", lächelte Severin. „Ich war in Gryffindor."

„Gryffindor?", mischte sich Severus nun ein. „Wie konnte denn das passieren?"

„Na die Frage sollte ich wohl eher dir stellen, wie es dich nach Slytherin verschlagen konnte", grinste Severin. „Wobei, bei uns gibt es nicht diesen harten Konkurrenzkampf zwischen den Häusern, wie bei euch. Die Slytherins sind bei uns zwar auch manchmal etwas wunderlich, aber sie haben keinen besonderen Hang zu den Dunklen Künsten oder andere der Eigenheiten, die die Slyth hier auszeichnet."

„Gibt es bei euch auch unsere Gegenstücke?", wollte Remus nun wissen.

„Klar gibt es die. Remus, Sirius, James und ich waren der absolute Horror der Lehrer", grinste Severin.

„Du?", fragte Sirius verblüfft. „Also das kann ich mir ja nun nicht vorstellen." Er schaute in die Runde und sein Blick blieb erst an Severus und dann an Remus hängen. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass Severus zu uns gehörte? Und was ist überhaupt mit eurem Peter Pettigrew? Gab es den auch?"

„Ja, aber der war in Slytherin", erzählte Severin. „Aber er ist nie besonders aufgefallen. War halt nur irgend ein anderer Schüler. Aber wir vier...." Er grinste wieder. "James, Remus, Sirius und Severus."

„James", murmelte Sirius und warf einen Blick auf Harry, „was wurde aus ihm?"

„Ein Auror, was sonst", grinste Severin. „Lily arbeitet im Ministerium. Als ich die drei – also James, Lily und Harry – das letzte Mal sah, das war im August, brachen sie gerade in die Ferien auf.

„James und Lily leben bei euch noch?", platzte Sirius heraus und Harrys Augen wurden immer größer.

„Warum sollen sie denn nicht? Ich sagte doch, dass es bei uns keinen Voldemort gibt. Also konnte er sie auch nicht umbringen."

„Und wie sind unsere Gegenstücke so?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Naja, unser Remus ist im Prinzip genau wie du, und unser Sirius ist etwas entspannter. Er war ja nie in Askaban."

Remus und Sirius seufzten synchron.

So unterhielten sie sich noch eine lange Zeit – nachdem sie die Kinder ins Bett gescheucht hatten, mit der Auflage, über das Gehörte absolutes Stillschweigen zu bewahren.

Severus hielt sich auffallend zurück, was ganz natürlich war. Er hatte jetzt schließlich eine Menge Stoff zum Nachdenken bekommen. Es war eine höchst seltsame Vorstellung, an die er sich erst noch gewöhnen musste, in Severin nicht einen Bruder, sondern sich selbst vor sich zu sehen und er ertappte sich dabei, dass er nun jede kleinste Bewegung seines Gegenüber beobachtete und in Gedanken mit sich selbst verglich.

Remus wiederum beobachtete Severus und konnte an dessen Mienenspiel recht deutlich ablesen, was diesen gerade beschäftigte.

Sirius dagegen hatte anscheinend sämtliche Vorbehalte abgelegt. Er saß neben Severin und fragte ihm regelrecht Löcher in den Bauch, was wiederum Remus und Severus gleichermaßen verwunderte. Denn gerade Sirius war immer derjenige gewesen, der Severus am meisten gehasst hatte.

Remus dachte darüber nach, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn sie damals Severus statt Peter dabei gehabt hätten – was dadurch vielleicht alles anders gekommen wäre. Der Gedanke war interessant, stimmte ihn aber auch gleichzeitig traurig, da diese Chance seit Jahrzehnten vertan war und nie wieder kam...

____________

**@Keeline:** Also deine Theorie in deinem letzten Review hat mich ziemlich irritiert. Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, ob du das Kapitel schon kennst, denn du hast absolut ins Schwarze mit deinen Vermutungen getroffen. Gratuliere. *knuddel*

**@Ami666**: Also ich finde nicht, dass Neo wie Snape aussieht, zumindest nicht im ersten Teil. Die geile Kutte hat er erst im 2. Teil getragen. Aber den 2. Teil haben sie ja nicht gesehen, denn der war zu der Zeit, wo die Story spielt (so ca. '98-'99), noch nicht in den Kinos.

**@Arsinoe:** Qualitätseinbruch? Also Dein Kapitel war alles andere als ein Qualitätseinbruch. *Ari ganz doll knuddelt* Ich hab da später noch so eine Stelle, vor dem Todessertreffen, da bräuchte ich vielleicht noch mal deine Hilfe bzw. deine super Ideen. *lieb guckt*

**@M:** Also ich finde die 9 niedlich. Klingt irgendwie nach einem abgefahrenen Computer *grinsel*. Und was es mit Severin auf sich hat weißt du ja jetzt. Und? Was sagst?

**@HecateTriformis:** Du magst also Severus lieber als "Severin"? Tun wir das nicht alle? *grins* Ich glaube aber nicht, dass es daran liegt, dass wir alle eher auf "das Böse" stehen, sondern wohl eher auf den tragischen Antihelden. Ist ja bei Star Wars auch nichts anderes. Die Meisten stehen auf Darth Vader. Nicht auf den ach so guten Luke Skywalker (zu **Kathi Skywalker** zwinkert) oder den absolut und durch und durch fiesen Imperator, sondern auf den tragischen Typen, der vom Bösen verführt wurde, aber eigentlich tief in sich gar kein schlechter Kerl ist. Und wir alle versuchen immer krampfhaft diesen guten Kern auszubuddeln, gelle? *zwinker* ... ... Ach du magst Saruman? Das bringt meine Theorie grad irgendwie ins Wackeln. *grübelnd davonschleicht*

**@Kirilein:** Also so lustig war dieses Kapitel jetzt grad nicht. Aber beim nächsten Kapitel empfehle ich dir, entweder die Seiten auszudrucken und dich damit gleich auf den Boden zu legen, oder zu versuchen, den Monitor vom Boden aus zu sehen, weil, ich will nicht schuld sein, wenn du dich ernsthaft verletzt. *zwinker* Oh, und witzig, dass du eine von den zwei oder drei Szenen als deine Lieblingsszene rausgepickt hast, die ich in diesem Kapitel selbst geschrieben hab. *grinsel*

**@Hecaate:** Öhm.... *räusper*.... sag mal, warst du bekifft, als du das Review geschrieben hast? *gacker* Es war irgendwie.... chaotisch. Das mit der Mathelehrerin hab ich dann gar nicht mehr kapiert. *vg* Aber dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl und hier war das neue Kapitel – und das nächste wird dann auch nicht mehr so lange auf sich warten lassen. Weil, ist ja nicht so, dass die Story jetzt vorbei ist. Nönö, die geht jetzt erst richtig los. *smile*

Sagt mal, hier gibt's zwei Heca(a)tes???


	11. Animagus

So viele Reviews! Ihr steigert euch *freu*. Dafür komm ich auch schön schnell mit dem nächsten Kapitel rüber.

Eins muß ich dringend anmerken: Ab der Stelle, an der gesagt wurde was bzw. wer Severin ist wusste ich nicht mehr, wie ich ihn nennen sollte. Ab und zu nenn ich ihn den Zwilling, den Doppelgänger, aber auch hin und wieder noch Bruder. Manches davon ist kursiv geschrieben, manches nicht... Also nicht drüber wundern, aber mir fiel keine bessere Alternative ein.

**@Lorelei Lee, W'erinaya, Ronny ferocia, at all:** Wow, so ein dickes fettes Lob hab ich nicht erwartet. Ich dachte eher, dass sich die Leute bei dieser Auflösung gemeinschaftlich an den Kopf greifen. *smile* Da bin ich ja jetzt erleichtert.

**@Kililein:** Die Anweisung vom letzten Kapitel gilt für dieses und die nachfolgenden mehr denn je (nur ein gutgemeinter Rat).

**@Hecate:** Ja, der Severin ist ein Netter. Aber er kann auch fiese Streiche spielen. Ich hoffe, das nachfolgende Kapitel gefällt dir – und im nächsten geht es dann noch fieser weiter. *smile*

**@Dunkle Flamme:** Die meisten deiner Fragen werden so nach und nach beantwortet. In diesem Kapitel kommen wir zum Animagus, und auch zu seinem Spitznamen (ich hoffe, ihr steinigt mich nicht für diese einfallslose Idee – *lieb guckt*). Was einen Austausch ins andere Universum anbelangt (_das gilt jetzt auch für alle anderen, die das Thema ansprachen): Das ist eigentlich nicht geplant. Aber vielleicht hat ja jemand Lust, das Thema aufzugreifen? Wie wäre es M? *zwinker*_

**@M**: Nein, die können Voldis Hauptquartier nicht stürmen, weil keiner weiß wo es ist. Aber auch um Voldi wird sich gekümmert. Die Remus-Werwolf-Trank-Sache kriegt ein eigenes Kapitel. Ja, er wurde auch im anderen Universum gebissen. Und nein, man merkt nicht, dass du die Bücher noch nicht gelesen hast. *ggg*

**@SlytherinWitch:** Ein Haufen interessanter Theorien.. Es freut mich, dass ich dich mit dieser Auflösung auch überraschen konnte.

Kapitel 11

Animagus 

Eines Tages, Severin schlenderte gerade durchs Schloß, hörte er Stimmen, die sich zu streiten schienen. Es war Samstag und das Schloß war fast leer, da sich die meisten Schüler nach Hogsmeade begeben hatten.

Neugierig ging Severin näher und konnte die Streitenden schnell als Sirius und Severus identifizieren. ‚Worum geht es denn diesmal?', fragte sich der Muggelkundelehrer leicht genervt. ‚Dass die Beiden aber auch nie Ruhe geben können.' Er hatte schon einige Streitereien zwischen Severus und Sirius mitbekommen, wobei ihm noch immer nicht ganz klar war, worum es eigentlich ging.

„Ich habe es satt, Black, dass du vor Potter und den anderen dauernd versuchst, meine Autorität zu untergraben", konnte Severin jetzt seinen Doppelgänger fauchen hören.

„Autorität? Du? Dass ich nicht lache", schnaubte Sirius daraufhin. „Du bist doch nur eine Witzfigur."

Severin lugte nun um die Ecke und konnte die Streithähne in einigen Metern Entfernung stehen sehen. Jeder von ihnen sah aus, als ob er sich jeden Moment auf sein Gegenüber stürzen würde.

„Selbstverständlich habe ich Autorität", schnappte Severus.

„Du verwechselst Autorität mit Angst", grinste Sirius überheblich. „Willst du mal Angst haben?" Mit diesen Worten verwandelte er sich blitzschnell in den großen schwarzen Hund und schnappte nach Severus' Bein.

Dieser sprang zurück und ein reißendes Geräusch verriet Severin, dass 'Schnuffel' zumindest Severus' Hosenbein erwischt hatte.

„Bist du jetzt vollkommen irre, Black?!", schrie der Tränkemeister mit wütender Stimme, in der allerdings auch ein Hauch von Unsicherheit mitschwang.

Doch der Hund sprang wieder vor und verfehlte Severus nur, weil dieser zurücktaumelte.

Selbst Severin hinter seiner Ecke konnte das Zuknallen der kräftigen Kiefern hören. Er erwog gerade, ob er hervorspringen und sich einmischen sollte, als er sah, wie Severus sich umdrehte und direkt auf ihn zulief.

‚Na umso besser', dachte Severin und machte sich bereit, seinen Bruder abzufangen.

„Ich geb' dir ein bisschen Vorsprung!", höhnte Black gerade, der sich offensichtlich kurz wieder zurückverwandelt hatte.

Im nächsten Moment kam Severus mit wehender Robe und panischem Gesichtsausdruck um die Ecke gesaust. Als er seinen Bruder sah, stoppte er. „Weg hier, verschwinde, Black ist völlig durchgedreht und ich hab meinen Zauberstab im Labor liegen lassen", zischte er mit unterdrückter Stimme. Aber Severin legte verschwörerisch den Finger auf die Lippen und zwinkerte seinem Bruder zu. „Lass mich nur machen", flüsterte er. „Stell dich dort hinter den Mauervorsprung und genieße das Schauspiel."

Severus hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sein Bruder sprach, er hatte in seiner Panik auch nicht die Nerven darüber nachzudenken, aber er hatte inzwischen gelernt, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte, also tat er wie ihm geheißen.

„Jetzt komme ich!", ertönte gerade Sirius' triumphierende Stimme, der sofort ein lautes, tiefes Bellen folgte.

Severin zwinkerte seinem Bruder, der hinter dem Mauervorsprung hervorlugte, noch einmal verschwörerisch zu, dann drehte er sich um und verwandelte sich....

Sirius-Hund bellte noch einmal drohend auf, dann rannte er los und sauste um die Ecke, um die vor einigen Sekunden sein Erzfeind verschwunden war.

Im nächsten Moment prallte er gegen etwas großes, schwarzes, weiches, von dem ein Geruch in seine empfindliche Hundenase stieg, der Gefahr signalisierte.

Verwundert schaute Sirius-Hund hoch und starrte direkt auf vier gewaltige Fangzähne, die aus diesem schwarzen Etwas hervorragten und geradezu unverschämt weiß schimmerten.

Ein tiefes kehliges Grollen erklang – das Grollen einer mächtigen Raubkatze.

Sirius' Blick wanderte weiter nach oben – direkt proportional dazu sank sein Herz immer tiefer – und er starrte in gelbe Augen, die ihn drohend fixierten.

‚Ein Panther?', schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf. ‚Severus ist ein Panther? Oh, Mist....!' Mit einem quietschenden Aufjaulen warf sich der schwarze Hund herum und raste mit eingeklemmten Schwanz davon, so schnell ihn seine Pfoten trugen.

Der Panther wartete höflicherweise einen Moment, dann stieß er ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen aus und nahm mit geschmeidigen Sprüngen die Verfolgung auf.

Jetzt verließ Severus seinen Posten und linste um die Ecke, um die gerade die beiden Animagi verschwunden waren. Etwa in der Mitte des langen Ganges sah er den Panther, der nun in einen gemütlichen aber raumgreifenden Trab gefallen war. 

Weiter vorne, schon fast am Ende des Ganges, rannte Sirius-Hund – und beschleunigte noch immer.

Severus schaute den Beiden nach, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Er war mindestens genauso fassungslos wie Sirius. Sein Doppelgänger hatte ihm nie gesagt, dass er ein Panther-Animagus war.

Ein Gefühl der Schadenfreude bemächtigte sich Severus, als er an den vor Schreck und Entsetzen fiependen Sirius-Hund dachte. Ja, das war es! Genau das hatte er sich in all den Jahren immer gewünscht. Ob sich das noch steigern ließ? Er musste unbedingt Severin fragen, wenn dieser wieder zurückkam, denn wie er seinen Doppelgänger kannte, würde der es sicherlich dabei bewenden lassen, Black einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt zu haben.

Severus begab sich in sein Büro, um noch einige Arbeiten zu korrigieren. Mehr konnte er im Moment sowieso nicht tun. Der Panther und der Hund konnten überall im Schloss sein und es war sinnlos, sie suchen zu wollen. 

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später ging die Tür auf und ein breit grinsender Severin betrat das Büro. Lediglich die etwas zerzausten Haare deuteten an, dass er eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd hinter sich hatte und es dabei wohl ganz offensichtlich nicht geblieben war 

Severus schaute von seiner Arbeit auf, faltete die Finger ineinander und schaute seinem Bruder entgegen. „Nun? Hast du viel Spaß gehabt?", fragte er mit möglichst teilnahmsloser Miene und musterte die zerzausten, offenen Haare seines Bruders.

„Klar, hatte ich", grinste Severin, „und du brauchst gar nicht so zu tun, als ob du nicht gleich vor Neugierde platzt."

Severus' Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch nach oben, dann warf er die Schreibfeder, die er gerade wieder zur Hand genommen hatte, auf den Tisch und stand auf. „Du bist ein Panther-Animagus ... Warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt?"

„Man sollte nie alle Trümpfe auf einmal ausspielen", grinste Severin mit einem schelmischen Zwinkern in den Augen. "Ich hatte nicht umsonst den Spitznamen Tatze..."

"Tatze?" Severus blinzelte irritiert. "So nannte bzw. nennt sich hier Black."

Jetzt schaute Severin etwas seltsam. "Wieso das denn? Er ist doch ein Hund, seit wann haben Hunde Tatzen? Bei uns nennt er sich Pfote."

"Pfote?" Severus verkniff sich ein Prusten. "Wie niedlich..."

Severin schmunzelte. „Das mit dem Panther war doch eine nette Überraschung, oder?"

„... Ja, besonders für Black", grinste Severus hämisch zurück. „Hast du ihm wenigstens das Fell über die Ohren gezogen oder was Wesentliches abgebissen?" In seiner Stimme schwang unüberhörbar Hoffnung mit.

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Ich wollte ihn erschrecken, so wie er es mit dir gemacht hatte – und ich möchte mal behaupten, dass mir das ganz gut gelungen ist. Ein Streich sollte eine gewisse Grenze nicht überschreiten." Severin sah sein Gegenüber mit sanftem Tadel an, doch dieser winkte nur ab. „Pah! Erzähl das mal Black", schnaubte er. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass er mir, als wir 16 waren, einen Streich gespielt hat, der mich fast das Leben kostete, oder Schlimmeres?"

„Schlimmeres als tot?", fragte Severin irritiert.

„Ja, Schlimmeres", knurrte Severus. „Wenn Blacks Plan aufgegangen wäre, dann wäre ich jetzt – wie gesagt – tot, oder ein verdammter Werwolf."

Da Severin ihn noch immer verständnislos anstarrte, erzählte er ihm, was damals vorgefallen war: Dass Black ihn dazu animiert hatte, Lupin zu folgen, ohne zu ahnen, dass er sich direkt in die Fänge eines Werwolfs begeben würde, dass James Potter ihn gerade noch zurückhielt, wobei Severus die ganzen Jahre gedacht hatte, dass alle vier Rumtreiber diesen Plan ausgeheckt hatten und Potter nur kalte Füße gekriegt hatte – und dass er erst vor einiger Zeit erfahren hatte, dass der Plan ganz allein auf Blacks Mist gewachsen war, ohne die anderen einzuweihen – was allerdings auch nicht gerade dazu beigetragen hatte, das Verhältnis zwischen Snape und Black zu entspannen.

Severin hatte aufmerksam zugehört und nur hin und wieder den Kopf geschüttelt. „Das ist ziemlich krass", sagte er dann. „So langsam verstehe ich, wieso du sofort rot siehst, sobald Sirius irgendwo aufkreuzt oder sein Name fällt. Hast du dich eigentlich mal für diese Nummer revanchiert?"

Severus schreckte aus seinen finsteren Gedanken auf. „Was? Naja... nicht direkt.... Nein, eigentlich nicht...."

„Dann sollten wir das nachholen, oder?"

„Wie.... jetzt?"

„Besser spät als nie", zuckte Severin mit den Schultern.

„Du willst mir helfen, mich an Black zu rächen?", fragte Severus ungläubig. Noch nie hatte ihm jemand solch einen Vorschlag gemacht. Soweit er sich zurückerinnern konnte, hatte er immer alleine und ohne Hilfe dagestanden. Und nun bot ihm plötzlich jemand seine Hilfe an – und dann auch noch ausgerechnet dabei, es Sirius Black heimzuzahlen. Immer hatte es nur geheißen, er solle sich nicht so anstellen, es wäre ja schließlich nichts passiert. Wie es in ihm damals ausgesehen hatte, hatte niemanden interessiert und so kam es, dass er dieses furchtbare Erlebnis bis zum heutigen Tage nicht hatte verarbeiten können. Na gut, genaugenommen bot er sich durch seinen Doppelgänger selbst Hilfe an – aber kleinlich wollte er gerade jetzt nun wirklich nicht sein.

„Naja, rächen.... ich würde es ‚einen Streich spielen' nennen", sagte Severin. „Aber einen, an den Sirius noch eine ganze Weile zurückdenken wird."

„Ich denke, du magst Black", wunderte sich Severus.

„Tu ich auch, aber mir geht das ewige Gezanke zwischen euch auf die Nerven und außerdem hast du nicht ganz unrecht, wenn du wegen damals noch sauer bist und im übrigen sollten wir zusammenhalten und abgesehen davon liebe ich es, Streiche zu spielen."

Nach diesem ellenlangen und grammatikalisch völlig unmöglichen Satz schüttelte Severus nur den Kopf. „A-ja...", meinte er. „Und hast du schon eine Idee?", fragte er dann neugierig.

„Klar", grinste Severin. „Dazu brauchen wir nur einen Sirius, einen Remus, einen Vollmond, den wir ja diese Nacht wieder kriegen, ein paar streunende Straßenköter, Rüden, und einen geilen Zauberspruch, den ich schon immer mal ausprobieren wollte."

Diese Zutatenliste rief wieder ein verständnisloses Kopfschütteln bei Severus hervor.

„Vertrau mir, ich weiß was ich tue", verkündete Severin vergnügt. Dann drehte er sich um und mit einem: „Ich muss noch eben schnell was erledigen", war er verschwunden.

Severus starrte ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch, um die restlichen Arbeiten zu korrigieren. Aber so richtig konnte er sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Immer wieder hob er den Kopf und lauschte, ob Severin zurück kam. Er konnte nicht verhehlen, dass er vor Neugierde fast platzte. So sehr er auch nachdachte, fiel ihm nichts ein, was man mit dieser seltsamen ‚Zutatenliste' anstellen konnte. 

Etwas später ging er zum Abendessen. Von Black war nichts zu sehen. Lupin wirkte lediglich etwas erschöpft, weil er gerade wieder eine Vollmondnacht hinter sich hatte, aber ansonsten machte er einen ahnungslosen Eindruck. Anscheinend hatte ihm Black noch nichts von seiner Begegnung mit dem Panther erzählt.

Severin saß – wie üblich – neben Severus, erwähnte aber seinen Plan mit keinem Wort, sondern strahlte – ebenfalls wie üblich – fröhlich und vollkommen harmlos in die Runde. 

‚Als ob er kein Wässerchen trüben könnte. Dabei hat er es faustdick hinter den Ohren', dachte Severus – missmutig darüber, dass sein _anderes Ich_ ihn ganz offensichtlich zappeln ließ.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Sirius betrat die Große Halle. Mit schnellen Schritten und misstrauischen Blicken in Severus' Richtung eilte er zu seinem Platz neben Remus, setzte sich und begann schweigend und hastig zu essen, wobei er sich ab und zu vorbeugte und schwer deutbare Blicke in Severus' Richtung warf.

„Warum starrt mich Black die ganze Zeit so komisch an?", flüsterte Severus seinem Bruder zu. „_Du_ hast ihn doch verwüstet und nicht ich."

„Ja, aber das weiß er doch nicht", grinste Severin, ohne sich dabei seinem Bruder zuzuwenden. Stattdessen zwinkerte er lieber einigen tuschelnden Ravenclaw-Mädchen zu, die daraufhin knallrot anliefen und hysterisch zu kichern anfingen. „Ich würde mal davon ausgehen, dass er glaubt, dass du vorhin der Panther warst."

„ICH?!?"

Einige Lehrer und Schüler drehten sich verwundert nach dem Zaubertränkemeister um, da es niemand gewohnt war, dass dieser sich – außer in seinem Unterricht – lautstark äußerte.

„Ich?", wiederholte Severus wesentlich leiser. „Wieso?"

„Na überleg doch mal", säuselte Severin leise mit der für einen Snape typischen samtenen Stimme. „Sirius hat nur dich gesehen. Wieso sollte er also annehmen, dass ihn jemand anderer als du verfolgt hast?"

„Naja...", brummte Severus und dachte über die Konsequenzen dieses Black'schen Irrtums nach. Sie gefielen ihm. 

Langsam stahl sich ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln auf seine Lippen und er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen sich vorzubeugen und Black einen hämischen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Dass Black daraufhin unsicher blinzelte und schnell wegschaute, war für Severus wie ein innerer Vorbeimarsch.

Oh ja, das gefiel ihm – und zwar von Minute zu Minute besser. Er hoffte insgeheim, dass das noch so lange wie möglich anhielt. 

Über diese erfreulichen Gedanken hatte er fast den von Severin angekündigten Streich vergessen, aber nun fiel er ihm wieder ein. „Was ist mit dem Streich?", fragte er seinen Bruder leise und angelte sich ein Hühnerbein von einer der Platten.

„Geduld", lächelte Severin. „Dazu kommen wir noch früh genug. Ich will erst, dass die Kinder schlafen und niemand mehr draußen herumgeistert. Ist sicherer, weißt du..."

„Sicherer? Was hast du vor?"

„Bis nachher", sagte Severin jedoch mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen, erhob sich und verließ beschwingten Schrittes die Halle, Severus einfach wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt sitzen lassend.

„Ich hasse es, wenn er das tut", murmelte Severus genervt und enttäuscht und kaute frustriert auf seinem Hühnerbein herum.

Dann fiel ihm ein, was ihm den Abend versüßen könnte und er begann wieder damit, Sirius hämische und wissende Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Nach einer Weile jedoch wurde das langweilig, vor allem, als Sirius aufstand und zusammen mit Remus die Halle verließ. Aber Severus konnte deutlich hören, wie Remus seinen Freund fragte, was denn nun eigentlich mit ihm los sei.

„Nichts, nichts", wich Sirius aus und schob Remus vor sich her aus der Halle.

Severus lehnte sich zufrieden zurück.

„Was ist heute los mit dir?", fragte ihn plötzlich Professor Dumbledore, der sich zu ihm herübergebeugt hatte und ihn amüsiert anblinzelte.

„Was? Wieso?" Severus erschrak.

„Weil du heute strahlst, als hätte man dir verkündet, dass es ab nächstes Jahr kein Haus Gryffindor mehr geben würde."

‚Ist das so offensichtlich?', fragte sich Snape, beschloss dann aber auf den Direktor einzugehen: „Keine Gryffindor mehr ab nächstes Jahr? Das ist ja eine tolle Neuigkeit!"

„Severus!", tadelte Dumbledore mit gespielter Entrüstung. „Also wirklich..."

„Schon gut, man darf ja noch hoffen", murrte Snape. „Ich geh dann mal in meine Räume und beweine ein bisschen die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt..." Damit erhob er sich, nickte dem Direktor grüßend zu und verließ die Halle durch die Hintertür.

Dumbledore schaute ihm nachdenklich nach. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass der Zaubertränkemeister langsam etwas auftaute und lockerer wurde. Severins Anwesenheit schien den gewünschten Nebeneffekt zu haben.

---------------------

So, ihr seit wieder dran. Ich hoffe, es hat gefallen...


	12. Der SiriusStreich

Ich weise sicherheitshalber nochmals darauf hin: Ab der Stelle, an der gesagt wurde was bzw. wer Severin ist wusste ich nicht mehr, wie ich ihn nennen sollte. Ab und zu nenn ich ihn den Zwilling, den Doppelgänger, aber auch hin und wieder noch Bruder. Manches davon ist kursiv geschrieben, manches nicht... Also nicht drüber wundern, aber mir fiel keine bessere Alternative ein. Auch Severus wird ihn weiterhin Severin nennen, sonst sieht irgendwann keiner mehr durch.

**@W'erinaya, Ronny ferocia, mastermind3**: Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews und ich hoffe, die Fortsetzung gefällt euch auch.

**@Elliot:** Jetzt wirst du sehen, wofür die "Zutaten" gut sind. Ich hoffe, es amüsiert...

**@Keeline:** Also erst mal, das waren keine Marodeure, auch wenn sie sich sicherlich hin und wieder so verhielten, aber eigentlich nannten sie sich die Marauder *smile*. Und ich kann mir auch gut vorstellen, dass es da so manch lustige Rauferei gegeben hat. M hat übrigens vollkommen Recht. Hast du nicht Lust, das Paralleluniversum in Angriff zu nehmen? *Welpenblick aufsetzt*. Und ich habe eine schlechte Nachricht: Remi wird nicht aus dem Spiel gelassen, sondern im Prinzip dieselbe Rolle spielen dürfen, wie damals, nämlich die Tatwaffe - sozusagen. Aber ich schätze, er wird es verschmerzen können *kicher*. Die Rechnung mit den Gryffis und dass Potter dann sicher ein Slyth werden würde klingt übrigens interessant und logisch. Ich glaube, wenn Sev dahinter kommt, wird er sogar die Gryffis sponsern, damit so was ja nicht passiert. *prust*

**@Ami666:** Ob das was passiert bösartig ist oder nicht, liegt im Auge des Betrachters. Ich schätze, Sirius findet es sehr bösartig. *fg*

**@M:** Ich weiß nicht, woran du dachtest. Aber ich würde es gerne wissen. Also sags mir. *auffordernd guckt*

**@ela:** Danke für das Kompliment. *knuddel*

**@Lilith:** Na da bin ich mal gespannt, was du zu diesem Kapitel sagst. *schmunzel*

**@Kirilein:** Sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt, dass du das Kapitel am Besten gleich auf dem Boden liest. Das gilt übrigens auch für dieses Kapitel. *zwinker*

------------------------

Kapitel 12

Der Sirius-Streich

Einige Stunden später - es ging bereits auf Mitternacht zu und Severus fragte sich bereits, ob Severin seine eigene Ankündigung vergessen hatte - öffnete sich die Tür und sein Bruder betrat die Räume, grinsend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Kann's losgehen?", fragte er Severus.

„Was hast du die ganze Zeit getrieben?"

„Ich hab die Straßenköter hergelockt, den Werwolf rausgeschmissen, Sirius zum Suchen hinterhergeschickt und unsere Tribünenplätze vorbereitet."

„Werwolf rausgeschmissen? Wo raus?" Severus verstand kein Wort.

„Ich habe gewartet, bis Remus sich verwandelt hat, dann hab ich ihm eine Leine umgebunden und bin mit ihm Gassi gegangen und dann habe ich ihn zuuufällig draußen vergessen."

Severus war entsetzt. „Severin, was, wenn er jemanden anfällt?"

„Keine Sorge, dein Trank wirkt. Das hab ich beim Gassigehen getestet. Er ist zwar grad ein Wolf, aber ein harmloser, wenn auch im Moment etwas verwirrter Wolf."

Severus war nicht ganz so überzeugt. Er hatte Remus nie getraut. „Und was ist mit Black?"

„Dem hab ich erzählt, dass Remus ausgebüxt ist und deshalb ist er grad als Hund unterwegs ihn zu suchen. Wir sollten uns beeilen..."

Severus verstand noch immer nicht worum es ging und inwiefern das Ganze ein Streich sein sollte, aber er folgte seinem _Zwilling_, der sich bereits umgewandt hatte und sich anschickte den Raum zu verlassen.

Severin führte seinen_ Bruder_ einige Treppen höher an ein Flurfenster, von dem aus man einen hervorragenden Blick auf die Ländereien Hogwarts hatte.

Severus brauchte einen Moment, um seine Augen an die draußen herrschende Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, aber dann konnte er in der Nähe des Sees die Silhouetten eines großen schwarzen Hundes und eines noch größeren Tieres, offensichtlich der Werwolf, sehen, wie diese friedlich nebeneinander her Richtung Schloss trotteten. In größerer Entfernung sah er umherhuschende Gestalten – anscheinend die von Severin erwähnten Straßenköter.

„Na dann...", sagte Severin neben ihm, „lassen wir die Spiele beginnen." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den ahnungslosen Sirius-Hund. Dabei murmelte er einen ziemlich langen Zauberspruch vor sich hin, den Severus aber nicht kannte.

Als Severin fertig war, ließ er den Zauberstab sinken und grinste befriedigt in die Dunkelheit.

Gespannt schaute Severus nach draußen zu seinem Erzfeind und dessen Begleiter, aber nichts geschah und er konnte auch keine Veränderung feststellen.

„Da passiert nichts", wandte er sich enttäuscht an seinen Bruder, doch dieser lächelte nur geheimnisvoll. „Doch, doch, da ist schon was passiert. Man kann es nur nicht sehen und Sirius hat im Moment keinen Grund, es zu bemerken."

„Aha", machte Severus und schaute wieder nach draußen. Was machte das Ganze dann für einen Sinn, wenn noch nicht einmal das Opfer dieses ‚was-auch-immer' bemerkte?

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie sein _Zwilling_ seinen Zauberstab wieder hob und er konnte hören, wie Severin wieder einen – diesmal noch längeren – Zauberspruch murmelte. Gespannt schaute Severus nach draußen...

Genaugenommen war es der Werwolf, dem die Wirkung des Zauberspruches als erster auffiel. Er war zwar dank des Wolfsbanntranks im Prinzip harmlos, aber nichtsdestotrotz hatte er in dieser Gestalt animalische Instinkte. Und jetzt plötzlich lag ein interessanter und unglaublich verführerischer Duft in der Luft. Der Wolf blieb stehen und streckte die Nase witternd in die Luft...

Sirius-Hund witterte ebenfalls. Auch er nahm den Duft wahr und er kam auch recht schnell drauf, nach was es roch: Nach läufiger Hündin.

Nur, wieso war der Geruch so nahe und wieso registrierte er zwar nach was es duftete, regte es ihn aber bei weiten nicht so auf bzw. an wie sonst, wenn er als Hund unterwegs war und ihm diese Witterung in die Nase stieg? Und warum hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, dass ihm etwas Wichtiges fehlte? Etwas, das immer da war – egal in welcher Gestalt er unterwegs war... Sirius senkte mit bangem Herzen den Kopf soweit, dass er sich zwischen die Hinterbeine gucken konnte – und jaulte erschrocken auf. Da war nichts! Zumindest nicht mehr das, was man bei einem Rüden erwartete. Außerdem bemerkte er nun, dass dieser Duft von ihm selbst ausging!

Das war inzwischen allerdings auch schon dem Werwolf-Remus aufgefallen und er schnüffelte höchst interessiert und mit wedelndem Schwanz an Sirius herum.

Dieser schaute sich angestrengt nach dem Verursacher seiner Verwandlung um, während er immer bemüht war, sein Hinterteil aus Remus' Reichweite zu halten.

Plötzlich sah er an einem der erleuchteten Fenster von Hogwarts zwei vertraute Silhouetten: Die Snapes!

Mit einem Schlag war Sirius klar, wem er seine gegenwärtige Situation zu verdanken hatte.

‚Naja, nicht weiter schlimm', dachte er sich, ‚peinlich, aber nicht schlimm. Ich brauche mich ja nur in einen Menschen zurückzuverwandeln. Remus wird es nicht wagen mich dann...'

Nach etlichen Fehlversuchen, sich in einen Menschen zurückzuverwandeln, übermannte ihn erst die Verzweiflung und anschließend Remus. Sirius-Hündin gelang es gerade noch im letzten Moment sich unter dem schweren und liebestollen Werwolf hervorzuarbeiten und die Flucht zu ergreifen. Er dachte, wenn er einmal um Hogwarts herumlaufen würde, dann würde Remus schon aufgeben. Also sprintete er/sie los, wobei sie vorher noch einen Blick zum Fenster hochwarf. Dort standen die Snapes noch immer und an den längeren Haaren konnte Schnuffel(inchen) erkennen, dass es Severin war, der ihr fröhlich zuwinkte.

Als die Hündin wieder am Ausgangspunkt ankam, hatte sie außer Remus bereits einen Teil der Dorfköter auf den Fersen und bei jeder weiteren Runde wurden es mehr...

Einige Zeit später saßen zwei Gestalten auf dem Astroturm, genossen die laue Nacht und zählten Sternbilder auf, während unten eine einsame schwarze Hündin namens Schnuffel(inchen) ihre Kreise um Hogwarts zog – immer verfolgt von einem liebestollen Werwolf namens Remus und einer Horde – ebenfalls verknallter – Rüden.

„Noch etwas Popcorn, Severus?"

„Nein danke, aber hast du noch etwas von dem Vanilleeis?"

„Klar, hier." Das Eis wechselte den Besitzer.

....

....

„Sag mal Severin, ist das nicht vielleicht doch ein wenig heftig?"

„Das mit Sirius? Och, nö, der kann das ab. Er hat recht gute Lungen, der hält das Tempo 'ne Weile durch."

„Ich meinte auch nicht das Tempo, sondern den Streich an sich."

Severin schaute Severus leicht belustigt an. „Ausgerechnet du hast Mitleid mit Sirius Black?" Worauf Severus etwas errötete. „Nein, nein, ich doch nicht", wehrte er peinlich berührt ab.

„Aber?"

„Ach, ich weiß auch nicht.... Was, wenn die ihn kriegen?"

„Dann hat er viel Spaß", grinste Severin.

Daraufhin verzog Severus leicht das Gesicht und murmelte: „Das ist Tierquälerei...", wobei allerdings offen blieb, ob er damit Schnuffeline oder ihre Verehrer meinte.

------------

Okay, ich weiß, dass es nicht sehr lang war *sich duckt*. Als nächstes kommt dann der Morgen danach... Nun interessiert mich aber, ob ihr das als einen angemessenen Streich fandet, oder nicht. Grüße an euch alle!


	13. Der Morgen danach

So, es gibt mal wieder ein kleines Kapitelchen mit Severus und Severin. Aber erst mal zu den Reviews.

**@Kirilein:** Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst dich vor dem Lesen auf den Boden legen. Aber hörst du auf mich? Nö. Warum auch. Selbst schuld. *gg*

**@M:** Wie ist denn deine Prüfung gelaufen? Ich hoffe, ich hab dich nicht zu sehr abgelenkt?

**@Ami666:** Was es mit dem Bruder und dem Zwilling auf sich hat? Ist die Frage ernst gemeint? Dann schau mal noch mal im vorherigen Kapitel das Vorwort an. Ich wette, da findest du die Erklärung. *fg* Aber diesmal ist es mir hoffentlich durchgehend gelungen, jeweils andere Formulierungen zu finden, damit auch wirklich niemand verwirrt wird. 

**@Mary Hawk:** Hey, jemand Neues? Das freut mich aber. Herzlich Willkommen, und viel Spaß noch weiterhin. Ich höre gern wieder von dir. *smile*

**@Faye:** Hey, wo bleiben die angekündigten Kommentare? *Welpenblick aufsetzt*

**@SlytherinWitch:** Ich hoffe, dir gefällt der "Morgen danach", und ja, ich denke auch, dass Sev langsam lockerer wird.

**@Tasha:** Noch jemand Neues? *noch mehr freut* Hey, der Trend gefällt mir. Auch bei dir freue ich mich auf weitere Kommis.

**@deatheater, Werinaya, Hecate:** Vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob. *knuddel*

**@Lorelei Lee:** Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat. Ich schenk dir den Satz, falls du ihn mal brauchst. *smile*

**@Lilith:** Du meinst also, dass Sirius noch "Freiwild" für Sev ist? Nun ja... *aufs nächste Kapitel schielt und grinst*

______________

Kapitel 13

Der Morgen danach

Am nächsten Tag kamen Remus und Sirius zum Frühstück erst ziemlich spät. Beide wirkten recht erschöpft und bewegten sich, als hätten sie am ganzen Körper Muskelkater – und wahrscheinlich war es auch so.

Bitterböse Blicke in die Richtung der beiden grinsenden Snapes schießend wankten sie auf ihre Plätze zu und setzten sich stöhnend und ächzend.

„Na? Bist du nun zufrieden?", fragte Severin seinen Doppelgänger leise.

„Oh ja", grinste dieser.

„Rachegelüste befriedigt?"

„Mhm... ja... ich denke schon. Welch Ironie, dass Remus in beiden Fällen als unschuldiges Mit-Opfer herhalten musste."

„Na wenigstens siehst du ein, dass Remus damals nichts für Sirius' Blödheit konnte..."

„Ja, ja, schon gut. Ich hab's ja kapiert." Severus angelte mit säuerlicher Miene nach einem Brötchen.

„Wärst du denn jetzt bereit, mit Sirius Frieden zu schließen? Immerhin seid ihr jetzt quitt."

„Ich weiß nicht." Severus zögerte. „Es ist ein ungewohnter Gedanke... Frieden mit Sirius Black."

„Ihr sollt ja auch nicht gleich heiraten oder so was", provozierte Severin weiter.

„Na soweit käme es noch", empörte sich Severus, den es bei dieser Vorstellung schüttelte.

„Du weißt, wie ich es meine", ließ Severin nicht locker.

Aber Severus fiel eine neue Ausrede ein: „Selbst wenn ich dazu bereit wäre... Du glaubst doch nicht, dass Black nach der Nummer gestern seinerseits daran denken würde, das Kriegsbeil zu begraben."

Severin runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist in der Tat ein Problem, über das ich auch schon nachgegrübelt habe. Ich weiß nicht, wie Sirius jetzt reagieren wird – oder Remus – das muss ich noch herausfinden. Aber bevor ich das tue, möchte ich wissen, wie du dazu stehst."

Severus seufzte resigniert. Sein anderes Ich würde nie locker lassen, da war er sich sicher. „Na gut, in Merlins Namen. Wenn Black..."

„Sirius."

„Okay, wenn S-i-r-i-u-s zum Frieden bereit ist, soll es an mir nicht scheitern."

Severin atmete hörbar auf und lehnte sich zurück. „Das wollte ich hören und jetzt kann ich mich mit Sirius unterhalten."

„Der wird stinksauer sein", meinte Severus und verzog besorgt das Gesicht.

„Davon gehe ich aus", grinste Severin, „aber wenn ich ihn richtig einschätze, kann man mit ihm reden – sofern man es überhaupt versucht."

Severus war die Spitze in der letzten Bemerkung nicht entgangen und er verzog missmutig das Gesicht. „Viel Spaß, du wirst schon sehen, wie weit du bei ihm kommst. Er ist ein verdammter Dickschädel."

„Genau wie du", konterte Severin. „Und genau das ist – meiner Meinung nach – euer Problem: Ihr zwei seid euch einfach zu ähnlich."

„WAS?!" Severus schnappte empört nach Luft und lief knallrot an – eine Veränderung an ihm, die sofort in der ganzen Halle heftig diskutiert wurde, weil er laut genug gewesen war, um alle auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Severus räusperte sich und verschoss mit den Augen eine volle Breitseite tödlicher Blitze in die Halle, um den Schülern klar zu machen, dass sie sich nichts einbilden sollten. Dann, als alle wieder krampfhaft wegblickten, wandte er sich wieder an seinen Bruder. „Wie kannst du es wagen, mich ausgerechnet mit Black zu vergleichen?", zischte er Severin wütend und gekränkt an.

Severin lächelte jedoch nur still. „Denk mal drüber nach", war sein einziger Kommentar und er beobachtete Remus und Sirius, die aufgestanden waren und nun wie zwei alte Männer aus der Halle schlichen. „Viel Spaß beim Unterricht", sagte er dann zu Severus, nickte den anderen Lehrern grüßend zu, erhob sich und folgte den beiden muskelverkaterten Helden. 

„Und schon wieder lässt er mich einfach sitzen", knurrte Severus...

***

Die beiden humpelnden Männer einzuholen, war für Severin nicht schwer – das hätte auch eine Schnecke problemlos geschafft.

„Hallo Jungs, wie geht's?", fragte der Muggelkundelehrer zur Begrüßung testweise, um erst mal zu prüfen, wie ‚dick' die Luft war.

Sirius fuhr herum, so schnell es ihm möglich war. „Du... du...", keuchte er. „Du wagst es noch, hier den Unschuldigen zu mimen?"

Remus dagegen warf Severin einen anklagenden Blick zu. „Warum hast du das getan? Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde..."

„Ach was, Freunde!", fauchte Black dazwischen. „Er ist ein Snape. Was erwartest du von so jemandem? Ich hab dich immer gewarnt. Aber hast du auf mich gehört? Nein! Und siehst du, ich hatte Recht!"

"Ja, verstehe", grinste Remus. "Deshalb hast du dich auch in letzter Zeit so gut mit Severin verstanden – weil du ihm nie getraut hast. Schon klar." Genervt winkte Black ab.

Severin hatte den Disput lächelnd verfolgt. „Darf ich jetzt bitte auch mal was sagen?" fragte er schnell, bevor Sirius, der schon tief Luft geholt hatte, zu einer längere Rede ausholte.

Remus nickte, während Sirius nur ein abfälliges „Phff!" von sich gab.

„Gut." Severin schaute sich um und zog dann die Beiden in den nächsten Raum – ein leeres Klassenzimmer. „Das müssen wir ja nicht auf dem Gang besprechen", sagte er und schloß die Tür. Dann schaute er die Beiden an. „Alles klar? Alles in Ordnung mit euch?"

„Mir tut alles weh", jammerte Remus und rieb sich das Kreuz.

„Ich meine, außer Muskelkater."

„Ja... sonst schon", nickte Lupin, während Black wieder rot anlief. „Aber nur, weil ich schneller war! Wer weiß, was passiert wäre, wenn die mich eingeholt hätten."

Remus grinste daraufhin anzüglich, während Severin den Kopf schüttelte. „Du warst nie wirklich in Gefahr. Ich habe die ganze Zeit aufgepasst und die Situation im Auge behalten. Wenn es kritisch geworden wäre, hätte ich eingegriffen."

Daraufhin nickte Remus, der keine Schwierigkeiten zu haben schien, Severin zu glauben, während Sirius nur abwinkte. „Mag ja sein. Aber wozu das Ganze? Was hast du damit bezweckt?"

„Nun", sagte Severin ernst, „ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass Severus endlich seine Revanche für deine Aktion von damals bekam. Ich war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass anders nie ein Neuanfang zwischen euch möglich sein würde."

„Du meinst den Streich mit Remus und der Heulenden Hütte?", fragte Sirius grantig. „Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn Snape dauernd diese alte Sache rauskramt. Das ist doch nun schon wirklich lange genug her. Wieso kann er es nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen?"

Severin schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast es offensichtlich noch immer nicht kapiert, was? Dann will ich es dir mal aus meiner Sicht schildern: Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, dann hättest du damals mit 16 Jahren für einen dämlichen Streich beinahe einen Menschen in den Tod geschickt und einen deiner besten Freunde zum Mörder gemacht und somit ins Unglück gestürzt – und es war nicht dir zu verdanken, dass es nicht geklappt hat. Und bis heute kann ich bei dir nicht das geringste Unrechtsbewusstsein feststellen. Stattdessen pflegst du weiterhin deinen Hass auf Severus und scheinst nicht zu verstehen, dass er derjenige ist, der in der Tat allen Grund hat, dich zu hassen. Ich habe auch noch nichts davon gehört, dass du dich jemals dafür bei ihm entschuldigt hättest, was vielleicht auch ein Grund dafür ist, dass Severus der Sache noch immer unversöhnlich gegenübersteht."

„Remus hat mir das schließlich auch verziehen", knurrte Sirius

„Remus und du, ihr seid schließlich Freunde. Einem Freund verzeiht man so etwas leichter, als jemandem, mit dem man bis dahin eh schon nicht klar kam. Außerdem kann ich wohl davon ausgehen, dass du und Remus damals darüber gesprochen habt..."

Remus nickte bestätigend und Severin fuhr fort: „...Aber Severus war das eigentliche Opfer. Mit dem hast du nicht gesprochen. Was denkst du denn, geht in einem 16jährigen vor, der erkennen muss, dass er gerade so dem Tod entronnen ist und dem man dann auch noch das Gefühl vermittelt, selbst Schuld an allem zu sein?"

Während der Rede von Severin war Sirius immer ruhiger geworden und als der Muggelkundelehrer fertig war, schaute Black betreten zu Boden und fummelte verlegen an seinem Umhang herum, während Remus zwar die ganze Zeit schwieg, aber Severin mit einem bestätigenden Lächeln andeutete, dass er ganz seiner Meinung war.

„Ich habe da wohl damals ziemlichen Mist gebaut", durchbrach Sirius nach etlichen Minuten das Schweigen und die beiden anderen Männer atmeten erleichtert auf.

„Nun", sagte Severin lächelnd, „dann können wir vier uns ja heute Abend nach dem Essen auf ein Glas Wein bei mir treffen und Severus und du bekommt Gelegenheit, euch mal ausgiebig zu beschnuppern."

„Beschnuppern? Das mag ich nicht", platzte Sirius mit einem schrägen Blick auf Remus heraus.

Dieser fing schallend an zu lachen – und Severin und Sirius stimmten (letzterer nach einigem Zögern) mit ein.

____________

So, das Spiel kennt ihr ja: Je mehr mich mit ihrer Meinung beglücken, desto eher das nächste Kapitel. Als nächstes kommt DER Abend.


	14. Ein gemütlicher Abend

**@Werinaya:** Ich hoffe, DER Abend gefällt dir. 

**@Arsinoe:** Vielen Dank für dein liebes Review und deine Hilfe bei diesem Kapitel. Schade, dass die beiden sich in den Büchern wohl eher nicht mehr versöhnen können. *snüff*

**@M:** Naja, wenigstens bestanden. Aber die nächste Prüfung kriegste besser hin, okay? *auffordernd guckt* Oh, und (fällt mir grad ein) könntest du der Keeline mal sagen, dass es nicht Marodeure (plündernde Soldaten), sondern Marauder (Rumtreiber) heißt? *breit grinst*

**@Lilith:** Ja, da bin ich voll und ganz deiner Meinung. *nick* Und deshalb mach ich das jetzt auch so. *gg* Wann geht es eigentlich bei dir weiter?

**@Lorelei Lee:** Das konnte ich Sirius dann doch nicht antun. Oh, und falls es jemanden interessiert: Mit dem Spruch zur "Tierquälerei" im 12. Kapitel meinte Snape den Sirius, nicht die anderen Viecher. Weil, soooo fies ist er dann nun doch nicht.

**@Ami666:** Dann hoffe ich mal, dass mir nicht noch öfter die Begriffe "Zwilling" und "Bruder" unterrutschen. Will dich ja nicht wieder verwirren. *fg*

**@Ronny ferocia:** Also wenn du so einen Sirius haben willst, dann kommst du jetzt hoffentlich auf deine Kosten.

**@Hecate:** Vielen Dank für das Lob für dem Monolog. Hab ich mir doll Mühe mit gegeben. *gg* Das mit den "drei Namen – und vielen Dank für DEIN Lob" war die Schuld von ff.net (in erster Linie). Das hat mir nämlich 5 Reviews unterschlagen, also nicht per Mail geschickt, so dass ich mich erst nur bei einem Reviewer bedankt hatte. Dann sah ich aber zufällig, dass es noch mehr waren, und ich fügte die anderen zwei Namen noch hinzu, las mir aber den Text danach nicht noch mal durch.

**@mbi13:** Danke für das Lob. Ich hoffe auch bei dir, dass dir das Kapitel gefällt bzw. dass es überzeugend ist. Ich hab allerdings nicht vor, was aus dem anderen Universum zu schreiben. Ich kann nur nochmals die Leute aufrufen: Wenn jemand Lust hat die Idee zu übernehmen oder im anderen Universum fortzuführen – nur zu.

So, jetzt schubs ich noch schnell das **Kirilein** vom Stuhl auf den Boden, damit ich nicht an eventuellen Knochenbrüchen schuld bin, und dann kann es auch schon losgehen...

Kapitel 14

Ein gemütlicher Abend

Alle vier Beteiligten verbrachten den Tag recht nervös und besonders Sirius und Severus hatten regelrecht Lampenfieber und wünschten sich, dass der Tag ausnahmsweise mal 48 statt 24 Stunden hätte.

Severus sehnte sich diesmal sogar einen Longbottomschen Unfall herbei und hielt sich besonders oft und ausgiebig in der Nähe von dessen Kessel auf – aber diese kleine Landplage weigerte sich an diesem Tag rigoros einen Fehler zu machen, was Severus schon fast als persönlichen Affront ansah und um ein Haar Minuspunkte wegen ‚Gelingen des Experiments und Nichtbeförderung des Zaubertränkelehrers auf die Krankenstation' an Neville verteilte. Er konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen, sich auf diese Weise vor den Schülern endgültig zum Keks zu machen.

Sirius war ähnlich nervös und unsicher. Neben seinem Job, Harry zu schützen, arbeitete er normalerweise einige Stunden in der Woche in Hogsmeade als Barkeeper bei Rosmerta in den Drei Besen, um nicht den ganzen Tag herumzugammeln und sich überflüssig zu fühlen. Doch an diesem Tag schickte er eine Eule und meldete sich krank, weil er sich aufgrund der schmerzenden Glieder sowieso kaum bewegen konnte und weil er vor Nervosität eh nichts zustande gebracht hätte. 

Severin und Remus dagegen sahen dem Abend verhältnismäßig locker entgegen, auch wenn sie ebenfalls etwas nervös waren, weil sie Angst hatten, dass dieser entscheidende Abend in einem Desaster enden würde. Eine zweite Chance würde es wohl kaum geben. 

Aber irgendwann war auch dieser Tag herum. Das Abendessen verlief wie gewöhnlich: Man versuchte sich zu ignorieren – was auch nicht besonders schwer war, da ja die Snapes an einem Ende und Remus und Sirius am anderen Ende des Tisches saßen.

Nach dem Abendessen beeilte sich Severin, in seine Räume zu kommen. Remus wartete bereits vor der Tür auf ihn und so gingen sie gemeinsam hinein und schauten jeder noch mal, ob noch irgend etwas für einen gemütlichen Abend fehlte.

Nachdem sie beide festgestellt hatten, dass alles perfekt war, setzten sie sich – Severin in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin, Remus auf die daneben stehende Couch. Nach ein paar Sekunden sprangen beide synchron auf und begannen eine Diskussion darüber, ob es gut sei, dass Severus und Sirius nebeneinander sitzen sollten, oder ob nicht doch besser jemand als Pufferzone dazwischen platziert werden sollte.

Man einigte sich darauf, dass die Beiden in die Sessel, die den Kamin flankierten, dirigiert werden sollten, während sich Remus und Severin das Sofa teilten, welches dem Kamin gegenüber stand. 

So waren Sirius und Severus gezwungen, sich gegenüber zu sitzen und konnten sich nicht so ohne weiteres ignorieren.

Nachdem das geklärt war, ließen sich Remus und Severin aufs Sofa sinken und starrten ins Kaminfeuer.

„Weißt du", murmelte Severin nach einer Weile, „ich komme mir irgendwie wie ein Verkuppler vor."

„Ja", grinste Remus, „der Gedanke kam mir auch schon. Ich hoffe, dass dieser Abend was bringt, aber ich halte sicherheitshalber meinen Zauberstab bereit, falls unsere beiden großen Kinder wieder aufeinander losgehen wollen."

„Gute Idee", grinste Severin und wies auf die Innentasche der Jeansjacke, die er trug. Dort konnte Remus ebenfalls einen verstecken Zauberstab sehen.

Plötzlich ertönte ein leises Klopfen. „Ich glaube, der Tanz beginnt", grinste Severin und erhob sich. Mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick in die Runde öffnete er die Tür. „Hallo Severus, schön, dass du gekommen bist", begrüßte er den ziemlich nervös aussehenden Zaubertränkemeister.

Dieser kam zögernd herein und schaute sich sofort um. Dass Sirius noch nicht da war, schien ihn zu beruhigen, denn er atmete hörbar auf.

„Hallo Remus", begrüßte Severus den Verteidigungslehrer mit einem zaghaften Lächeln.

‚Kein Wunder, dass er so spät kommt', dachte Severin amüsiert und blickte seinen Bruder an. ‚Der stand bestimmt noch vor dem Spiegel und hat lächeln geübt.'

Remus hatte sich inzwischen ebenfalls erhoben und reichte Severus – ebenfalls lächelnd – die Hand. „Hallo Severus", begrüßte er ihn freundlich. 

Geschickt dirigierten die beiden ‚Verschwörer' Severus unauffällig so, dass er sich in den Sessel setzte, der der Tür gegenüber stand, damit er Sirius bei dessen Eintreten direkt anschauen musste und ihm nicht den Rücken zukehren konnte. Das wäre Sirius sicher wieder sauer aufgestoßen. 

Jaja, es war eine Menge Taktik und Strategie mit im Spiel und Remus und Severin waren außerordentlich stolz auf ihre Planung. Was sie tun konnten, um den Abend günstig verlaufen zu lassen, hatten sie getan. Alles Weitere lag nicht mehr direkt in ihrer Macht.

Noch bevor das allgemeine Schweigen peinlich werden konnte, klopfte es erneut an der Tür.

Diesmal erhob sich Remus, um die Tür zu öffnen.

Somit blieben Sirius nur zwei Sitzmöglichkeiten: Der freie Sessel gegenüber Severus und der Couchplatz direkt neben Severus' Sessel. Keine Frage, wohin er sich setzen würde...

Remus und Severin beglückwünschten sich in Gedanken gegenseitig für ihre Schläue.

Sirius betrat die Räume. Er trug eine Flasche Wein in der Hand und schaute unsicher in die Runde. „Hallo allerseits", murmelte er.

Remus und Severin begrüßten ihn ebenfalls, während Severus grüßend nickte – na immerhin...

Wie erwartet setzte sich Sirius in den freien Sessel und reichte Severin die Weinflasche. „Hier, falls uns die Getränke ausgehen", sagte er mit befangen klingender Stimme.

Severin stellte die Flasche zu den anderen auf den Tisch – dann starrten alle Vier schweigend vor sich hin.

‚Super,' dachte Severin, ‚um die Sitzordnung haben wir uns die Köpfe zerbrochen – aber nicht über ein Gesprächsthema.'

„Ich hab euch was gegen Muskelkater gebraut", kam es plötzlich überraschend aus Severus' Richtung. Alle schauten ihn verdutzt an. Severus hielt zwei mittelgroße Tiegel in den Händen und schaute fragend von Remus zu Sirius und zurück. „Ist es denn noch schlimm?"

Sirius dachte gewohnheitsgemäß darüber nach, ob er Severus anblaffen sollte, dass der gefälligst seine Mitleidstour lassen soll, für etwas, das er verursacht hatte, biss sich aber noch rechtzeitig auf die Zunge.

Remus ergriff zum Glück das Wort: „Danke, das können wir wirklich brauchen. Stimmts Sirius?" Auffordernd sah er den Freund an und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Mhm....ja", knurrte Sirius widerwillig zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Dann bemerkte er den warnenden Blick von Remus und bequemte sich zu einem: „Das ist wirklich nett." Nach kurzer Überlegung platzte er dann aber doch heraus: „Da habt ihr ziemlich gute Arbeit geleistet, gestern Abend!"

„ICH habe gute Arbeit geleistet", mischte sich Severin mit ruhiger Stimme ein. „Und... danke für das Kompliment. Ich habe mir auch große Mühe gegeben."

Remus musste grinsen, als er die Verblüffung auf Sirius' Gesicht über dieses freimütige Geständnis sah.

„Aber Severus....", stotterte Sirius.

„...war ein ahnungsloser Gast", beendete Severin den Satz und warf nun seinerseits Sirius einen auffordernden Blick zu.

Dieser verstand, was gerade von ihm verlangt wurde. Er räusperte sich umständlich und rutschte nervös in seinem Sessel herum. „Severus... was ich dir sagen wollte..." Er brach ab und schaute verzweifelt in den Kamin, wobei er fahrig seine Hände knetete. „Also... ich.... also... Das mit damals tut mir leid. Ich habe großen Mist gebaut und ich möchte mich dafür bei dir entschuldigen", ratterte er hektisch seinen Text herunter. „So, jetzt ist es raus", seufzte er anschließend erleichtert und mit unterdrückter Stimme auf. Unsicher schaute er Severus an.

Dieser hatte zwar mit einem Versöhnungsversuch gerechnet – aber nicht mit einer Entschuldigung. Entsprechend verblüfft war sein Gesichtsausdruck.

Als keine Reaktion von Severus kam, warf Sirius Remus und Severin einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, dann schaute er wieder zu Severus zurück. „Was ist denn nun? Verzeihst du mir?" 

Man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, wie extrem unwohl er sich im Moment fühlte.

Nun schien Severus wie aus einer Trance zu erwachen. „Was? Wie? Meinst du das wirklich ernst?" Er war noch immer fassungslos.

„Ja, meine ich", erwiderte Sirius. „Ich hatte ein Gespräch mit deinem Bruder und erst dadurch ist mir wirklich klar geworden, was ich dir damals angetan habe. Ich wollte dich nicht umbringen. Echt nicht. Ich habe einfach nicht über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht, die dieser Streich gehabt hätte, wenn er gelungen wäre. Weder darüber, was dir alles hätte passieren können, noch darüber, was ich Remus angetan hätte, wenn er dich erwischt hätte. Es tut mir leid..."

Severus konnte hören, dass es Sirius wirklich ehrlich meinte. Er stand auf, ging die zwei Schritte auf Black zu und streckte diesem die Hand hin. „Vergeben und vergessen", sagte er mit ernster Miene, der man ansehen konnte, dass er es aufrichtig meinte. 

Sirius erhob sich ebenfalls und ergriff Severus' Hand. „Wollen wir einen Neuanfang versuchen?"

Jetzt lächelte Severus, wenn auch noch etwas zaghaft. „Ja, gerne. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll... Ich hatte an unseren Streitereien nie wirklich Freude."

„Ich auch nicht", gestand Sirius verlegen. „Das hat sich irgendwie und irgendwann verselbständigt." Dann drehte er sich zu Remus und Severin um. „Sagt mal, was tuschelt ihr eigentlich die ganze Zeit?"

Die beiden Angesprochenen schauten zu Severus und Sirius hoch. 

„Wir diskutieren darüber, ob wir jetzt schon euer Aufgebot bestellen können", grinste Remus übermütig.

„Was meint ihr," setzte Severin noch einen drauf, „ob wir die Große Halle für die Feier buchen dürfen?"

Sirius und Severus schauten sich entgeistert an, dann brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie damit, sich gegenseitig Anekdoten aus ihrem Leben zu erzählen, und zumindest die drei ehemaligen Hogwarts-Schüler stellten dabei fest, dass manche Streiche und Begebenheiten aus der Sicht des jeweils Anderen erzählt, nicht mehr nach geplanter Gemeinheit klang, sondern oftmals einfach nur aus einer Reihe von Zufällen bestand, oder einfach nur komisch war.

Zu sehr weit fortgeschrittener Stunde torkelten Severus und Sirius in friedlicher Eintracht Arm in Arm von dannen, da sie beide ihre Räume in den Kerkern hatten, während Remus mit stillem Lächeln in seine Räume ging, die schräg gegenüber denen von Severin lagen.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Remus relativ früh vor Severins Tür und klopfte diesen aus dem Schlaf.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ihm der verkaterte Muggelkundelehrer öffnete. „Remus...", stöhnte er, „was machst du schon um die Zeit hier? Und warum siehst du so widerlich ausgeruht aus? Du warst gestern auf derselben Fete wie wir."

Remus schlüpfte an dem verschlafen im Türrahmen hängenden Severin vorbei. „Also erstens habe ich bei weitem nicht so viel getrunken wir ihr und zweitens habe ich mir vor unserem Abend einen Anti-Alkoholtrank von Madam Pomfrey geholt, den ich nach der Feier zu mir genommen habe. Solltest du auch mal probieren. Dann fühlst du dich am nächsten Morgen wieder total fit. Ich komme auch nur um sicherzustellen, dass ihr Drei nicht verschlaft. Wir wollen ja schließlich kein unnötiges Gerede unter den Schülern."

„Anti-Alkoholtrank?", murmelte Severin und schlurfte ins Zimmer zurück. Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und stützte den schmerzenden Kopf in die Hände. „Hast du noch was davon?"

„Nein, und außerdem würde er euch jetzt sowieso nichts mehr nutzen. Man muß ihn relativ zeitnahe nach dem Besäufnis nehmen. Jetzt sind schon einige Stunden vergangen. Dagegen gibt es – glaub ich – aber auch Tränke. Nur eben dieser bringt jetzt nichts mehr. Wir können ja zu Severus gehen und ihn fragen. Vielleicht hat er, was du brauchst."

„Der wohnt mindestens 5 Kilometer weit weg. Die schaff ich heut nicht", stöhnte Severin.

„Es sind nur ein paar Treppen", grinste Remus. In einem derart desolaten Zustand hatte er den smarten Snape-Zwilling noch nie gesehen.

„Zu weit, viel zu weit", seufzte Severin und erhob sich langsam. „Ich brauch jetzt einen Eimer Kaffee, sonst schlaf ich nachher den Schülern was vor."

„Wir wäre es mit einer kalten Dusche für den Anfang?", schlug Remus noch immer grinsend vor.

„Dusche.... ja. Kalt?" Severin schüttelte sich. „Mal sehen, was sich tun lässt." Damit schlurfte er in Richtung Badezimmer, während es sich Remus auf der Couch bequem machte und in einem Buch schmökerte, das er aus dem Regal gezogen hatte.

Es schien eine halbe Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis Severin sich wieder blicken ließ. Remus taxierte ihn mit einem prüfenden Blick. „Naja, nicht berauschend, aber wesentlich besser", kommentierte er anschließend den Anblick.

„Danke", knurrte Severin und spülte zwei Tabletten mit einem Glas Wasser herunter.

„Was ist das?", fragte Remus neugierig.

„Aspirin, ein Muggel-Kopfschmerzmittel."

„Und das wirkt?" Remus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Warum denn nicht? Wieso halten die meisten Zauberer Muggel eigentlich für total lebensunfähig?", brummelte Severin und stellte das Glas auf dem Tisch ab.

„Naja....." Darauf fiel Remus nichts ein, also überging er die Frage kurzerhand und stand auf. „Fertig?"

„Ja, auf in die Große Halle." Severin schob den Freund aus dem Raum und schloß die Tür ab. Gemeinsam begaben sie sich zum Frühstück.

***

Derweil kreuzten in der Großen Halle zumindest schon mal Severus und Sirius auf. Severus setzte sich auf seinen üblichen Platz - zur allgemeinen Verblüffung aber setzte sich Sirius auf den Stuhl, der eigentlich Severin vorbehalten war.

Sofort gab es wieder ein allgemeines Getuschel in der Großen Halle und Mutmaßungen darüber, ob Black Snape mal wieder irgendwie provozieren wollte. Andererseits sah Black an diesem Morgen nicht danach aus, als ob er in der Lage wäre, irgend etwas anderes zu provozieren, als ein mitleidiges Lächeln.

„Was ist denn mit deinem Patenonkel los?", fragte Hermine leise.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ist er krank. Ich frag ihn nachher mal."

„Der hat einen riesigen Kater", stellte Ron fachmännisch fest. „Das kenne ich von Charles und Billy. Mom flippt jedes Mal aus, wenn die morgens so über dem Frühstück hängen."

„Sirius hat sich betrunken?", fragte Hermine entsetzt.

Ron zuckte daraufhin nur mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück.

Harry dagegen, der Sirius die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte, murmelte: „Ich frage mich, warum er sich neben Snape gesetzt hat."

„Wahrscheinlich ist er noch zu betrunken, um es zu bemerken", stellte Hermine mit hochmütiger Stimme fest. Ihr Bild von Sirius Black hatte gerade einen empfindlichen Knacks bekommen.

Währenddessen gähnte Sirius herzhaft und ärgerte sich, dass er unnötigerweise überhaupt so früh aufgestanden war. 

Snape machte zwar auch einen etwas desolaten Eindruck – aber bei weitem nicht so sehr wie Sirius. Allerdings genug, um Schüler und Lehrer zu getuschelten Mutmaßungen über die Ursache seiner geröteten Augen, der missglückten Rasur und der zerzausten Haare anzuregen.

Und überhaupt... Wieso ertrug Snape Blacks Nähe?

Und wieso machte es sich Black an Snapes Schulter bequem?

Die Augen derer, die das Schauspiel beobachteten, wurden groß wie Untertassen, als Sirius sich mit einem Seufzer an Snapes Schulter kuschelte und anscheinend einschlief.

Snape selbst reagierte jedoch nicht mit dem allseits erwarteten Wutanfall oder lautstarken Ekeläußerungen, sondern zog lediglich irritiert eine Augenbraue hoch und schob dann sachte Hagrids überdimensionale Kaffeetasse vor Sirius.

Der sanfte Halbriese beschwerte sich aber nicht, sondern grinste nur in seinen Bart – und klaute sich die Kaffeetasse von McGonagall, die das sowieso nicht bemerkte, da sie mit offenem Mund zu den beiden Schlafmützen starrte.

Der Anblick von Hagrid, der die viel zu kleine Tasse mit zwei Fingern am Henkel hielt, dabei den kleinen Finger abspreizte, und versuchte, mit gespitzten Lippen den Inhalt zu schlürfen, reizte etliche Schüler zum Kichern.

In dem Moment betraten Remus und Severin die Große Halle. 

Automatisch schwenkten nun sämtliche Blicke auf dieses ebenfalls etwas seltsam anmutende Gespann um. Severin hatte eindeutig auch schon mal frischer ausgesehen und schien die Tatsache zu nutzen, dass Remus ausgeschlafener und weniger verkatert war als er. Denn ganz offensichtlich suchte er sich seinen Weg nicht selber, sondern tapste einfach nur Remus hinterher, bereit sich überall da hinzusetzen, wo Platz war und Remus es für gut befinden würde. Als sie schließlich an dem Platz ankamen, an dem Remus für gewöhnlich mit Sirius saß, der sich ja aber nun zu Severus gesetzt hatte, nahm Remus Platz und auch Severin plumpste ziemlich unelegant auf den benachbarten Stuhl.

Remus schenkte beiden Kaffee ein und blinzelte zu Sirius hinüber, der krampfhaft aber vergebens versuchte seine Augen offen zu halten und noch immer an Severus lehnte. Der Verteidigungslehrer schmunzelte in sich hinein. 

Nachdem Remus bereits die erste Brötchenhälfte verspeist hatte, hatte Severin gerade zwei Tassen Kaffee geleert, die ihn nun ein wenig munterer werden ließen. Er nahm zumindest wahr, dass er nicht auf seinem angestammten Platz saß und teilte Remus dies flüsternd mit. Auf seine Frage hin, wo denn die anderen beiden abgeblieben seien, nickte Remus kauend in deren Richtung.

Derweil fragte sich der Großteil der Schülerschar und besonders die Lehrer, ob ihnen in der vergangenen Nacht irgendwas wichtiges entgangen war. Gerade die älteren Schüler erkannten natürlich sofort die eindeutigen Anzeichen einer durchzechten Nacht. Und einmal mehr war die Große Halle von vielstimmigem Getuschel angefüllt. 

Dumbledore warf belustigte Blicke zwischen den beiden 'neugebildeten' Pärchen hin und her. Er freute sich sehr, dass die einstigen Kampfhähne nun ganz offensichtlich ihren Streit begraben hatten und in Zukunft vielleicht sogar so etwas wie eine Freundschaft aufbauen würden. 

Severin betrachtete eine Weile seinen Doppelgänger und Sirius, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass die beiden in friedlicher Eintracht beisammen saßen. Er stupste Remus an, um ihn ebenfalls darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Der grinste zufrieden und meinte: "Ja, wir beide haben gestern ganze Arbeit geleistet!" 

"Scheint so", murmelte Severin zurück. "Dafür wissen das hier viel zu wenige zu schätzen!" 

"Wieso? Was meinst du?" erkundigte sich Remus. 

"Hörst du das nicht? Es ist zu laut .... die Schüler reden alle, gleichzeitig, laut, rücksichtslos", brummelte Severin mit finsterer Miene in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. 

Der Verteidigungslehrer sah ihn etwas scheel von der Seite an. "Weißt du was? Du kannst einem richtig Angst machen! Wenn man dich mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck sieht und dich so reden hört, dann bist du das ganze Ebenbild von unserem Severus!" 

Severin grunzte nur irgendeine Erwiderung, die das Snapsche Gesamtbild aber auch nicht verbesserte.

Währenddessen registrierte Sirius am anderen Ende des Tisches endlich, wer da so ein kuscheliges Kissen abgab. Er schielte zu Severus hoch, dann grinste er und nuschelte: "Du siehst im Gesicht aus wie deine Lieblingsfarbe."

Severus zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute Black fragend an.

"Grün", erklärte dieser und stemmte die riesige Kaffeetasse hoch, um dran zu nippen.

"Ich hasse grün", antwortete Severus mit dumpf klingender Stimme und konsumierte möglichst unauffällig den Inhalt einer Phiole.

"Ach echt?", entfuhr es dem verblüfften Sirius. "Aber ich dachte immer..."

"Nur weil es die Farbe meines Hauses ist, muss es noch lange nicht meine Lieblingsfarbe sein", erklärte Severus, steckte die leere Phiole weg und schmierte sich – nun mit (für seine Verhältnisse) deutlich gesünderer Gesichtsfarbe – ein Brötchen. "Oder sind deine Lieblingsfarben etwa rot bzw. golden?"

Daraufhin schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. "Nein ... - ... Hast du so einen Trank auch für mich? Der scheint gut gegen Kater zu sein."

Severus grinste und zog unter seiner Robe eine weitere Phiole hervor, die er dem Gryffindor reichte. 

Nachdem Sirius die Phiole geleert hatte, nicht ohne wegen des Geschmacks das Gesicht zu verziehen, steckte Severus die leere Phiole wieder ein. "Blau", sagte er und biss in sein Brötchen.

"Du doch auch", grummelte Sirius. "Du hast gestern nicht weniger getrunken als ich."

"Meine Lieblingsfarbe", erklärte Severus trocken. "Blau, nicht grün oder silbern oder sonst was."

"Oh..." Sirius schaute provokativ an Severus hoch und runter. "Das überrascht mich jetzt aber. Ich hätte eher auf schwarz getippt."

"Schwarz ist praktisch", erklärte der Tränkemeister. "Zum einen für mein Unterrichtsfach, aber vor allem auch für die Pflege meines Images. Und ich mag schwarz. Aber meine Lieblingsfarbe ist blau."

"Aber wieso trägst du dann nie blau?", ließ Sirius nicht locker.

"Tu ich doch", schmunzelte Severus und nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee.

"Wann?"

"Manchmal, aber das blau ist so dunkel, dass es alle für schwarz halten, zumal die Leute an mir sowieso keine andere Farbe vermuten. Außerdem glaube ich, dass man es sowieso nur richtig sieht, wenn die Sonne drauf scheint, und dafür komme ich viel zu selten raus." Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein. "Oh, und manchmal, also bei sehr wichtigen Spielen der Slytherins, trag ich die Hausfarben – so wie die anderen Hauslehrer auch.1"

Sirius grinste bei der Vorstellung eines Severus in grün-silber, zumal er jetzt wusste, dass Snape diese Farben gar nicht mochte.

In dem Moment trat Draco Malfoy, mit einem scheuen Seitenblick auf Sirius, vor den Lehrertisch. "Darf ich Sie nach dem Essen kurz sprechen, Professor Snape?", fragte er höflich seinen Hauslehrer. "Es geht um die Vorbereitung der ZAG-Prüfungen."

Dieser gönnte dem Slytherin ein schmales, aber wohlwollendes Lächeln und nickte. "Kommen Sie anschließend in mein Büro, Mr Malfoy."

Der Junge nickte und setzte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden an den Tisch.

Sirius schaute ihm stirnrunzelnd nach. "Sag bloß, du magst den kleinen Schleimer."

"Sein Vater ist nützlich", antwortete Severus trocken. "Und außerdem, so schlecht ist Draco gar nicht. Man muss ihn nur näher kennen lernen, ohne die Fassade, die er zur Schau trägt. Und abgesehen davon, möchte ich nicht, dass er denselben Weg einschlägt wie ich einst."

Sirius wusste sehr wohl, was Severus meinte, und auch die Anspielung auf ihre eigene Schulzeit und die Vorverurteilung von Severus durch Sirius und seine Freunde, hatte er verstanden. Leicht pikiert schob er seinen inzwischen kalten Kaffee ein Stück von sich. "Ich hab mich doch gestern entschuldigt", murmelte er. "Was soll ich denn noch machen?"

Severus drehte leicht den Kopf und schaute ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. "So war das gar nicht gemeint", erklärte er. "Ich dachte dabei eher an den Einfluss seines Vaters .... und vielleicht auch ein bisschen an die ständigen Querelen zwischen Malfoy und Potter."

"Oh.... na dann." Sirius atmete erleichtert auf und angelte sich nun ebenfalls ein Brötchen. "Aber Schlangen, die magst du doch, oder?"

"Wieso sollte ich?"

"Na wegen den Slyth.... Oh, verstehe. Schlangen kannst du also auch nicht ausstehen?", zog Sirius seine Schlussfolgerungen und grinste breit.

"Korrekt."

Sirius dachte einen Moment nach. "Wärest du nicht vielleicht besser als Hauslehrer für Ravenclaw geeignet gewesen – bei deinen Vorlieben bzw. Abneigungen?"

Jetzt grinste Severus. "Möglich, aber das hätte niemand ernsthaft gewollt." 

Vom anderen Ende des Tisches hatten Severin und Remus die Beiden die ganze Zeit im Auge behalten, wobei sie die ganze Zeit das Gesehene kommentierten:

"Sie unterhalten sich." 

"Guck mal, Severus hat gelächelt."

"Ja, und Sirius ergreift nicht die Flucht."

Auch die anderen Lehrer und ein Großteil der Schüler war mehr mit dem Beobachten von Snape und Black beschäftigt als mit ihrem Essen.

Als Sirius mit Frühstücken fertig war, ging er zwischen den Schülerreihen hindurch. Hinter Harry, der sich gerade mit Ron und Hermine unterhielt und dabei ein Marmeladenbrötchen in der Hand hielt, blieb er stehen. Er räusperte sich kurz und tippte dann Harry auf die Schulter. Als dieser hochblickte, mit einem "Hallo Sirius" auf den Lippen, winkte dieser nur ungeduldig ab: "Sieh zu, dass du dich endlich mit Malfoy verträgst. Ihr seid schließlich alt genug." Damit rauschte Harrys Pate davon, während Harry und seine Freunde ihm sprachlos nachstarrten. Als erstes fand Ron die Sprache wieder. "Wer war der Typ grad, und was hat Snape mit Sirius gemacht", konnte er trotz seiner Verblüffung witzeln.

So nach und nach beendeten alle ihr Frühstück und der Saal leerte sich. Irgendwann saß nur noch ein glücklich lächelnder Dumbledore am Tisch, der versonnen auf irgend einen imaginären Punkt starrte und erst nach einer ganzen Weile merkte, dass er inzwischen alleine im Großen Saal saß. 

___________

So, jetzt bin ich tierisch nervös, ob es gefiel, oder ihr mich jetzt zerfetzt. Anscheinend haben ja die Meisten doch eher Probleme damit, sich Frieden zwischen Sirius und Severus vorzustellen. Ich hoffe, ich konnte das irgendwie überzeugend darstellen. *bibber*

  


* * *

1 siehe "Der Gefangene von Askaban", Seite 318: " Professor Snape, ebenfalls grün gewandet, saß in der ersten Reihe und lächelte grimmig."


	15. Wolfsheiltrank

Ich hab euch ziemlich lange warten lassen. Tut mir leid, aber ich hatte doch einiges zu tun mit "Todfeinde" und .... was anderem... *grins* Aber jetzt kriegt ihr endlich wieder ein neues Kapitel. Vorher nur noch kurz meine Antworten auf die vielen lieben Reviews. Sooooviel Reviews..... *froi-froi*

**@Ari:** *dickes Monsterknuddel* Danke für dein Lob. Und danke für deine Hilfe.

**@Ronny ferioca:** Macht doch nix. Besser spät als nie.

**@Ami666:** Tja, ich weiß, ehrlich gesagt, grad gar nicht, ob es noch Sticheleien geben wird. Hängt von der jeweiligen Situation ab. Schaun wir mal.

**@May20:** Du hast das erste Kapitel gelesen. Und was ist mit dem Rest? Hat er dir auch gefallen, oder hörte ich nix mehr von dir, weil es dir nicht gefiel? *fragend guckt*

**@Yvti:** Mehr? Okay, hier isses.

**@Hecate Triformis:** Freut mich, dass du mit dieser Version leben kannst. *smile* Ich hoffe, das unten folgende Kapitel sagt dir auch noch zu...

**@mbi13:** Danke, und ich freu mich schon auf dein nächstes Review.

**@Blue:** Ja, wie der Name (Blue) schon sagt, gelle? *ggg*

**@Kirilein:** Ich liebe deine Reviews. Ich kringel mich dann immer vor Lachen. Und wozu Dacos Vater nützlich ist, darfst du dir selbst ausdenken. *breit grinst*

**@Lilith:** Danke für das Lob. Und in diesem Kapitel geht es munter mit der Manipulation weiter. Hey, hab schon ne Weile nichts mehr von dir gehört... *fragend guckt*

**@M:** Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir raten soll, bei diesem Kapitel lieber kein Brot in den Mund zu stecken. Ich glaube, so lustig wie das vorherige ist es sicher nicht. Aber es freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt.

**@Lorelei Lee:** Und es geht munter OOC weiter. *knuddelt Lori*

**@Werinaya:** Kennst doch die Männer. Sobald die mal zusammen gesoffen (und gereihert?) haben, ist die Welt zwischen ihnen in Ordnung. *ggg*

**@Kelira:** Wem sagst du das.... *theatralisch seufzt*

____________

Kapitel 15

Wolfsheiltrank

Severin hatte Severus in die 'Drei Besen' nach Hogsmeade eingeladen, weil er zum einen einfach mal raus wollte und zum anderen Severus aus seinem Alltagstrott reißen wollte. Nun saßen sie an einem kleinen Ecktisch, Severin starrte in seinen Krug mit Guinness und hörte geduldig Severus zu, der sich gerade begeistert über die Kompliziertheit des Wolfsbanntrankes in Feuer redete. Severin hatte eine ganze Zeitlang nicht wirklich zugehört, weil das Thema Zaubertränke auf ihn für gewöhnlich immer eher einschläfernd wirkte, aber dann fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein. "Wieso behandelt ihr eigentlich nur die Symptome beim Werwolf und heilt ihn nicht einfach?", fragte er mitten in Severus' Ausführungen.

Dieser geriet aus dem Konzept und starrte dann Severin an, als wäre diesem gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. "Har har, sehr witzig", brummte er dann. "Meinst du nicht, dass, wenn jemand ein Gegenmittel wüsste, es nicht schon längst benutzt worden wäre?"

Severin verstand das Problem nicht ganz. "Na dann entwickle doch einfach ein Gegenmittel", sagte er leichthin.

"Als ob das so einfach wäre und als ob sich nicht schon etliche Medi-Zauberer und Tränke-Experten damit befasst hätten. Severin, manchmal frage ich mich, ob wir zwei wirklich dieselbe Person sein können." Severus schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

Severin dachte nach. In seiner Welt gab es dieses Gegenmittel schon lange und deshalb hatte er es irgendwie für selbstverständlich gehalten, dass dem hier auch so sei und dass es irgend einen anderen Grund gäbe, wieso Remus noch immer infiziert war. Severin war zwar kein Zaubertränkeexperte wie Severus, aber er hatte ein hervorragendes Gedächtnis, die Muggel nannten es fotographisch, und seine Eltern hatten, sobald man sein Talent erkannt hatte, früh genug dafür gesorgt, dass diese Fähigkeit nicht verkümmert, sondern trainiert worden war. 

Er hatte vor einiger Zeit einen Artikel über dieses Gegenmittel gelesen, im Rahmen seines Jobs als Auror, und er konnte sich an alle Details erinnern, als ob das Pergament, auf dem das stand, jetzt direkt vor ihm liegen würde und er es nur abzulesen bräuchte. 

Severin wollte gerade ansetzen, um Severus die Zutatenliste und deren Verwendung aufzuzählen, als er sich gerade noch beherrschte und stattdessen schnell einen tiefen Zug Guinness nahm, um erst mal nachzudenken. Sicher konnte er Severus alles verraten, dieser würde das Gegenmittel nachbrauen und einer Menge Leute wäre geholfen. Aber wäre es nicht viel besser, wenn es so aussehen würde, als wäre diese Erfindung ganz allein auf Severus' Mist gewachsen? Ein bisschen Anerkennung konnte dieser ganz dringend brauchen, der Meinung war Severin, seit er sein Gegenstück in dieser Welt kennengelernt hatte. Aber Severus würde niemals das Mittel als seine Kreation ausgeben, wenn dem nicht so wäre bzw. wenn er nicht glauben würde, dass er der Erfinder war.

Aber wie konnte Severin ihn dazu bringen, genau das anzunehmen?

Nach dem zweiten Guinness kam ihm ein Gedanke. "Und was wenn man diesen Wolfsbanntrank nimmt und.... äh.... zum Beispiel einen Bezoar reintut?", fragte er und stellte den Krug schwerfällig auf den Tisch. Nachdenken mit Alkoholunterstützung strengte ziemlich an.

Severus, der sich gerade wieder über den Wolfsbanntrank ausgelassen hatte, diesmal war er bei den Nebenwirkungen, stutzte. "Wieso einen Bezoar?", fragte er irritiert.

"Naja, das Ding neutralisiert doch die meisten Gifte und im Prinzip ist dieser Werwolfvirus, oder wie man das Ding nennen kann, doch nichts weiter als eine Art Vergiftung, oder nicht?"

"Also du stellst dir das ein bisschen einfach vor", nörgelte Severus, dem es auf den Geist ging, durch derart unqualifizierte Bemerkungen dauernd in seinen Ausführungen gestört zu werden.

"Ich mein ja nur", zuckte Severin mit den Schultern. "Hast du so ein Ding schon mal reingetan, oder nicht?"

"Nein", knurrte Severus, "es würde sowieso nicht funktionieren."

"Nein, alleine sicher nicht. Das wäre bestimmt zu einfach, denn das haben bestimmt schon ein Haufen Leute ausprobiert. Aber... na ja, versuch es doch einfach mal und schau dann, was dir noch so einfällt", grinste Severin und leerte den dritten Krug. "So, ich bin für heute abgefüllt. Wie sieht's mit dir aus?"

Severus nickte und erhob sich schnell, froh über die Aussicht, wieder in seine Kerker verschwinden zu 'dürfen'. Er war nur mit Severin mitgegangen, um ihm einen Gefallen zu tun, dafür, dass er Sirius diesen Streich gespielt, und ihnen bei ihrer Versöhnung geholfen hatte. Sie zahlten bei Rosmerta an der Theke und verließen die 'Drei Besen'.

***

In den nächsten Tagen vergrub sich Severus, wenn er gerade keinen Unterricht geben musste, in seinem Labor und forschte auf Teufel-komm-raus. Die Unterhaltung mit Severin hatte ihn regelrecht angestachelt und seinen Ehrgeiz geweckt. Die Schüler bemerkten das neue Hobby ihres Lehrers nur dahingehend, als dass sie kaum bis gar keine Hausaufgaben mehr aufbekamen und auch keine Tests schreiben mussten. Severus hatte schlicht keine Lust, seine Zeit mit dem Korrigieren von Aufsätzen und Arbeiten zu verschwenden.

Severin hatte sich ohne zu fragen kurzerhand bei Severus im Labor mit einquartiert und während der Tränkemeister mit mehreren Kesseln gleichzeitig arbeitete, dabei an seiner Tafel und in seinen Pergamenten auf dem Tisch Aufzeichnungen machte, saß Severin abseits, korrigierte die Arbeiten seiner Schüler und bereitete die nächsten Unterrichtsstunden in Muggelkunde vor.

Zuerst hatte Severus die Anwesenheit des Anderen als störend empfunden, da er es gewohnt war, alleine zu arbeiten, aber da Severins Anwesenheit eigentlich nicht zu merken war, gewöhnte er sich daran und registrierte ihn meistens nicht einmal wirklich.

Ab und zu stand Severin auf und ging einige Schritte im Raum auf und ab, um sich die Beine zu vertreten. Dabei schaute er mal in den einen, mal in den anderen Kessel, warf den einen oder anderen flüchtigen Blick auf die Aufzeichnungen, und machte – wenn Severus gerade nicht hinsah – unauffällig Korrekturen oder Ergänzungen an Severus' Formeln. Dem fiel das nicht weiter auf, da er zum einen inzwischen ein ziemliches Chaos angerichtet hatte, bei dem sich Severin wunderte, dass er überhaupt noch durchsah, und zum anderen beide eine sehr ähnliche Handschrift hatten.

So zog sich das einige Wochen hin und endlich bekam Severus, der die Testzwischenergebnisse immer ins Ministeriumslabor gesandt hatte, weil man dort die Möglichkeit hatte, die Tränke auf ihre Wirksamkeit zu testen, den lange ersehnten positiven Bescheid. Sicher, er hätte es auch an Remus testen können, aber das wollte er dann doch nicht. Immerhin war aus dem ehemaligen Feind inzwischen ein guter Freund geworden und bei manchen Testtränken hatte Severus wirklich nicht gewusst, welche Nebenwirkungen entstanden wären.

Aber jetzt endlich hatte er es geschafft. Erfreut schaute sich Severus in dem Brief das Rezept an, welches schlussendlich den Durchbruch geschafft hatte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Kalender. Er versorgte jetzt Remus bereits wieder seit knapp einer Woche mit dem Werwolfbanntrank, und heute Abend wäre wieder der erste Vollmond fällig. Severus beschloss, Remus diesmal statt dem üblichen Banntrank den neuen Werwolfheiltrank zu bringen.

Eine Stunde später stand er mit dem dampfenden Becher vor Remus' Tür und brachte ihm das frisch hergestellte Gebräu. Remus öffnete. Er sah schon wieder ziemlich schlecht aus. Die zu erwartende Veränderung in dieser Nacht zeigte bereits deutliche Spuren. Er sah müde aus und wirkte matt, aber als er Severus sah, straffte er sich und bat ihn herein. "Ah, Severus, danke dass du mir den Trank bringst. Ich brüte grad auch noch eine Erkältung oder so was aus und hatte schon überlegt, ob ich eine Hauselfe schicke, den Trank zu holen."

Er nahm Severus den Becher ab und schnupperte dran. "Das riecht aber nicht wie der sonstige Trank." Fragend schaute er Snape an. 

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich will dich nicht vergiften", grinste Severus. "Ich hab ihn nur etwas .... äh... modifiziert. Du hast dich doch immer beschwert, dass das Gebräu nicht schmeckt."

"Aber du sagtest doch, dass Zucker den Trank ruinieren würde", sagte Remus und legte den Kopf schief. 

"Ist ja auch kein Zucker drin. Vertraust du mir nicht?" Severus versuchte sich in unschuldigem Augenaufschlag, was Remus noch misstrauischer werden ließ. Er freute sich zwar, dass Severus – wenn auch langsam – auftaute, aber es war noch recht ungewohnt, wenn dieser plötzlich Dinge tat, wie zum Beispiel grinsen... also freundlich grinsen, nicht dieses hinterhältige unheilverkündende Grinsen. Aber andererseits hatte Severus auch als sie noch Feinde waren nie versucht ihn zu vergiften. Vorsichtig nippte Remus an dem Gebräu und stellte fest, dass es wirklich widerlich schmeckte, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem angenehmen Geruch. Enttäuscht und angeekelt verzog er das Gesicht. "Igitt", schnaufte er. "Da hast du dich ja selber übertroffen. Das ist ja der Gipfel in Punkto Widerlichkeit."

"Ach wirklich?", fragte Severus unschuldig. "Tut mir leid. Gerochen hat es gut und kosten konnte ich es aus naheliegenden Gründen nicht."

"Schon gut", murmelte Remus und kippte den Inhalt des Bechers mit einem Zug hinunter. "Mach das nächste Mal aber bitte wieder das andere widerliche Zeug."

"Wenn es ein nächstes Mal geben wird", antwortete Severus trocken, nahm Remus den Becher ab und verließ ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort. Draußen konnte er dann nicht mehr ernst bleiben. Leise vor sich hinkichernd ging er in sein Labor zurück, um aufzuräumen.

Zurück blieb ein verdutzter Remus, dem die letzten Worte von Severus im Kopf herumspukten. Was hatte Snape nur gemeint fragte er sich und leises Unbehagen stieg in ihm auf.

Es klopfte erneut und Sirius betrat Remus' Wohnzimmer. "Na Kumpel, bereit für die Nacht?", fragte er grinsend.

"Ja, ich denke schon – hoffentlich", sagte dieser nachdenklich.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte Sirius.

Remus erzählte ihm von Severus' seltsamen Verhalten und Sirius wollte sich sofort auf machen, um Severus zur Rede zu stellen, aber Remus hielt ihn zurück. "Lass mal, ich glaube nicht, dass er uns schon wieder einen Streich spielt. Nicht in dieser Angelegenheit."

Sirius schaute ihn zweifelnd an, aber er ließ sich überzeugen und verwandelte sich schon mal in den Hund, um Remus, sobald dieser sich in den Werwolf verwandelt hatte, Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Er rollte sich vor dem Kamin zusammen und wartete mit Remus auf die Verwandlung. Und wartete. Und wartete.

Irgendwann schliefen beide ein und am nächsten Morgen lagen da noch immer ein Mann auf dem Sofa, und ein Hund vor dem Kamin.

Remus erwachte und fühlte sich erfrischt und gestärkt. Er schaute an sich herunter und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er hatte sich nicht verwandelt, zum ersten Mal, seit ihn vor vielen Jahren der Werwolf erwischt hatte. Sirius verwandelte sich gerade wieder zurück und starrte Remus an. "Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?"

"Nein, eigentlich nichts", sagte Remus nachdenklich. "Gar nichts, um genau zu sein. Ich hab mich nicht verwandelt, weißt du..."

"Aber wie ist das möglich?" Sirius fuhr sich durchs Haar.

"Na ja, ich schätze mal, unser Verdacht war richtig, dass Severus irgendwas mit dem Trank angestellt hat, nur haben wir in die falsche Richtung gedacht." Remus sprach langsam und vorsichtig, als würde er fürchten, dass er sich bei einem falschen Wort sofort doch noch in den Werwolf verwandeln würde. "Ich glaube, ich verstehe jetzt, was Severus meinte, als er sagte, dass es vielleicht kein nächstes Mal geben würde, oder so ähnlich. Ich glaube, er hat ein Gegenmittel gefunden. Oder was meinst du?" Hoffnungsvoll schaute er zu seinem Freund auf, der vor ihm stand.

"Glaubst du?", fragte dieser zweifelnd. "Das hat noch niemand gefunden."

"Ja, stimmt, aber Severus ist ja auch nicht irgendwer. Er ist ein Meister seines Faches und wir wissen ja beide, dass er hin und wieder an dem Trank herumforschte. Ich hätte aber nie damit gerechnet, dass er wirklich Erfolg haben würde."

Sirius hatte etwas Schwierigkeiten, diese Neuigkeit zu verarbeiten...

Einige Zeit später klopfte es an Severus' Tür Sturm. Missmutig schlurfte er hin und öffnete. Er hasste es, wenn die Leute ihm fast die Tür zerschlugen. Sirius raste an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer und baute sich vor Severus auf, der die Tür geschlossen hatte und ihm ein paar Schritte gefolgt war. "Sag mal Black (manchmal verfiel Severus noch in alte Gewohnheiten), hast du kein Zuhause? Was trittst du mir hier fast die Tür ein?"

Sirius antworte nicht, sondern riss Severus an sich und umarmte ihn stürmisch. "Du hast Remus geheilt. Ich kann es noch gar nicht fassen. Wie hast du das gemacht?"

Severus befreite sich, peinlich berührt, aus der Umarmung und drückte Sirius ein Stück von sich weg. Zuviel Nähe war ihm nicht ganz geheuer. "So dies und das. Hauptsächlich geforscht... Hat es also geklappt?", fragte er neugierig.

"Remus hat sich nicht in einen Werwolf verwandelt, wenn es das ist, was der Trank bezwecken sollte", strahlte Sirius.

Beide bemerkten nicht, dass sich die Tür wieder geöffnet hatte und Severin am Türrahmen gelehnt stand und das ganze leicht lächelnd beobachtete.

"Ja, das habe ich im Prinzip bezweckt", antwortete Severus ruhig, wobei er mühsam seine Freude über diese Nachricht verbarg.

"Und?", fragte Sirius aufgeregt. "Muss Remus den neuen Trank so einnehmen wie den anderen? Also immer schon eine Woche vorher und so?"

"Nein, wenn der Trank so funktioniert wie ich es mir vorstelle, dann muss er ihn nie wieder einnehmen, oder vielleicht höchstens noch ein oder zwei Mal, um sicher zu gehen." Severus hatte das in einem gleichgültigen Tonfall gesagt, als würde er über das Wetter plaudern. Ja, er konnte sich prima verstellen.

"Echt?", fragte Sirius verblüfft. "Du meinst, er ist dann geheilt? Nie wieder Werwolf?"

"So hab ich mir das vorgestellt. Ja." Jetzt konnte Severus nicht mehr anders und er grinste Sirius an.

"Du bist unglaublich!", rief Sirius begeistert und riss Severus schon wieder in eine feste Umarmung.

"Wo steckt Remus eigentlich?", nuschelte Severus in Sirius' Robe, nach ein oder zwei vergeblichen Versuchen sich zu befreien.

"Hockt auf dem Sofa und heult", grinste Sirius und ließ den Tränkemeister nun endlich los."

"Wieso das denn?", fragte Severus irritiert. "Ich dachte, er würde sich freuen, wenn er geheilt würde."

"Deshalb flennt er ja", kicherte Sirius. "Die Freude hat ihn übermannt."

"Verstehe einer diesen Werwolf", schüttelte Severus den Kopf und verbesserte sich gleich: "Ex-Werwolf."

"Ja, genau, Ex-Werwolf... wie das klingt...", freute sich Sirius. "Ich geh dann mal zu ihm zurück, okay?"

"Lass dich nicht aufhalten", antwortete Severus und drückte ihm eine Packung Taschentücher in die Hand, die auf einem Tisch lag. "Hier, falls seine Bestände aufgebraucht sind."

Sirius schaute lachend auf die Taschentücher in seiner Hand und rannte dann fröhlich aus dem Raum, wobei er Severin, der noch immer im Türrahmen lehnte, grüßend auf die Schulter schlug und ihm zurief: "Lass dir mal von Severus erzählen, was er angestellt hat." Damit war er verschwunden.

Severin löste sich vom Türrahmen und ging langsam in den Raum. "Es hat also geklappt", stellte er fest. "Gratuliere. Ich wusste doch, dass du es schaffen würdest."

"Ja", grinste Severus, "und ich hatte sogar Verwendung für deinen Bezoar, stell dir vor."

"Toll", sagte Severin. "Ich wollte grad zum Frühstück, kommst du mit?"

"Nein, ich wollte noch einen Brief schreiben und komm dann nach", lehnte Severus ab.

"Okay, aber lass nicht wieder das Frühstück ausfallen, sonst hetz ich dir die gesamte Hauselfen-Armee von Hogwarts auf den Hals", grinste Severin und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.

Endlich alleine wollte Severus einen Brief an die Forschungsabteilung des Ministeriums schreiben, um ihnen von dem Erfolg zu berichten, als die Tür schon wieder aufging und Direktor Dumbledore fröhlich, mit einem Brief wedelnd, in sein Labor kam. "Severus, mein Lieber! Warum haben Sie mir denn nichts davon erzählt?", fragte Albus und klopfte dem überraschten Tränkemeister anerkennend auf die Schulter. 

"Wieso? Was meinen Sie denn?", fragte Severus irritiert, weil er sich nicht vorstellen konnten, dass die Neuigkeit schon verbreitet würde. Aber da hatte er sich geirrt, denn Albus hielt ihm den Brief unter die Nase. "Hier steht es. Sie haben ein Heilmittel für Werwölfe gefunden und Sie kriegen dafür den Merlinorden 1. Klasse. Gratuliere!"

'Merlinorden?', dachte Severus überrascht. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Er hatte doch nur ein bisschen herumgeforscht und eigentlich war es ihm jetzt ziemlich unangenehm, dass nun so ein großes Tamtam um die Sache gemacht wurde. Mussten diese Ministeriumsidioten das auch gleich an die große Glocke hängen?

"Was ist denn?", fragte Dumbledore, der sich wunderte, dass Snape nicht wie erwartet reagierte. "Stimmt es etwa nicht? Haben die sich wieder irgendwas ausgedacht?"

"Nein, nein", brummte Snape und hielt Albus den Brief des Ministeriums hin, der noch auf dem Tisch lag. "Ausnahmsweise haben sie mal Recht. Ich bin nur etwas überrascht, weil ich auch grad eben erst erfahren habe, dass es wirklich klappt."

"Ach so", grinste Albus und überflog den Brief. "Das sollten wir feiern, finden Sie nicht auch?"

"Äh... feiern?" Das bedeutete Geselligkeit, viele Leute, Fröhlichkeit – Dinge, vor denen sich Severus für gewöhnlich zu drücken pflegte, was auch meistens nicht sonderlich schwer war. Nur in diesem Fall würde er dafür wohl schlechte Chancen haben, denn vermutlich würde den anderen auffallen, wenn der Mittelpunkt der Feier verschwand. "Muss das sein?", fragte er mit einem möglichst missmutigen Gesicht, was ihm auch nicht weiter schwer viel, in der Hoffnung, dass sich Albus davon abschrecken ließ. Aber natürlich klappte es nicht. Albus kannte Severus schon zu lange und zu gut, als sich von dessen Knurrigkeit abschrecken zu lassen. "Ja, das muss sein", verkündete er fröhlich. "Ich liebe Feiern und das hier erscheint mir wie ein außerordentlich günstiger Grund, mal wieder eine Feier zu veranstalten." 

Er überlegte kurz. "Mhm, heute ist zu kurzfristig, Minerva wollte noch irgend etwas wichtiges – und sicher langatmiges – mit mir besprechen. Morgen.... morgen ist Vollmond, da könnten dann Remus und Sirius nicht teil....." Er schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. "Was red ich denn? Remus muss sich ja nun nicht mehr um den Vollmond scheren und Sirius wird als Anstandswauwau für ihn auch nicht mehr benötigt. Klar, wir könnten morgen..."

"Moment", unterbrach Severus diesen Überschwang an Begeisterung. "Noch weiß ich nicht, ob das Mittel wirklich dauerhaft wirkt und auch wenn ich hier vom Ministerium den Bescheid habe, dass er funktioniert, möchte ich es doch lieber erst mit eigenen Augen sehen. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie schnell der Trank wirkt, ob eine einmalige Anwendung reicht, oder nicht... Das steht hier nämlich nicht in dem Brief drin."

Dumbledore räusperte sich und schraubte seine Begeisterung etwas herunter. "Ja, Sie haben Recht Severus. Was machen wir also jetzt?"

"Nun, ich bereite den Trank noch einmal frisch zu und gebe ihn Remus. Dann sehen wir weiter."

"Gut, gut", kicherte Dumbledore und rieb sich die Hände. "Der wird sich freuen."

"Das tut er schon", sagte Severus. "Sirius hat es mir grad erzählt. Jetzt heult er wie ein Schlosshund."

"Sirius?"

"Nein, Remus", grinste Severus. "Wollen wir hingehen und es uns ansehen?"

Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm zu. "Natürlich."

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Remus und fanden ihn tatsächlich schniefend und gerade in ein Taschentuch schnäuzend auf seinem Sofa vor. Sirius saß daneben und grinste breit.

Bevor Severus irgend etwas sagen konnte, fand er sich erneut in einer Umarmung wieder. Remus zerquetschte ihn fast und durchweichte ihm dabei hemmungslos seine Robe, wobei er irgendwelche unzusammenhängenden Wortfetzen in Severus' Wäsche schluchzte.

Als es Severus endlich gelang, den Ex-Werwolf von sich abzupflücken, hätte es ihn nicht gewundert, wenn es dabei ein schmatzendes Geräusch gegeben hätte, welches aber zum Glück ausblieb. "Jetzt beruhig dich erst mal", brummelte er etwas verlegen. Irgendwie war ihm das peinlich. Soviel umarmt-werden und Herzlichkeiten hatte er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht über sich ergehen lassen müssen, es sei denn, man zählte alles zusammen, und es war ein ziemlich ungewohntes Gefühl, also versuchte er so etwas wie Normalität zu schaffen. "Wollen wir frühstücken gehen?"

Remus schluckte, schaute kurz in einen Spiegel, der an der Wand hing, und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein, besser nicht. Ich sehe im Moment nicht sehr repräsentabel aus. Ich lasse mir lieber was von den Elfen herbringen."

"Das ist eine wunderbare Idee", mischte sich nun Dumbledore strahlend ein. "Wir essen einfach alle vier hier und unterhalten uns ausgiebig." Und ehe irgend jemand etwas sagen konnte, hatte er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs ein üppiges Frühstück auf dem Wohnzimmertisch erscheinen lassen.

Die Vier setzten sich und es wurde ein angenehmes Frühstück, wenn man davon absah, dass Remus hin und wieder die Anwandlung hatte, Severus, neben dem er saß, unvermittelt zu umarmen, wobei diesem mehr als einmal das Brötchen aus der Hand fiel oder die Kaffeetasse fast zu Bruch ging. Aber nachdem Severus Sirius dazu hatte bewegen können, mit ihm den Platz zu tauschen, kam er auch endlich dazu, in Ruhe etwas zu essen.

___________

So, hier mach ich erst mal nen Break. Ist eh schon lang genug, das Kapitel. *smile*

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ist nicht zu albern geworden?


	16. Die Feier

Diesmal habe ich mir wirklich sehr lange Zeit gelassen, ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen, ich weiß. *vg*

**@Lorelei, M, Werinaya, Kirilein, mbi13, Lilith, Dark-Tasha, Hecate Triformis:** Vielen lieben Dank für eure tollen Reviews. Ich hoffe, auch das neue Kapitel gefällt euch.

Ein Extraknuddel geht an Ari für ihre tolle Hilfe. *Knuuuutsch*

_____________

Kapitel 16

Die Feier

Neugierig rutschten die Schüler auf ihren Plätzen in den Großen Halle hin und her und harrten gespannt der Dinge die da kommen sollten. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, warum sie heute nach dem Abendessen nicht sofort den Speisesaal verlassen durften. In allen Gemeinschaftsräumen war eine Nachricht am jeweiligen Schwarzen Brett aufgehängt worden, die besagt hatte, dass sie nach dem Abendessen am Freitag wegen einer wichtigen Veranstaltung in der Großen Halle bleiben sollten. Außerdem sollten sie keine private Kleidung sondern ihre Uniformen tragen. Dies war ungewöhnlich, da die Schüler am Wochenende, welches am Freitagabend begann, die Schuluniformen ablegen und ihre private Kleidung tragen durften. 

"Habt ihr eine Ahnung was los ist?" fragte Seamus Finnigan als er sich zu Harry und Hermine herüberbeugte. Die beiden schüttelten den Kopf. Sie wussten auch nicht was los war, denn Sirius hatte nichts verlauten lassen. 

Sie brauchten jedoch nicht weiter herumzurätseln, denn nun betrat der Zaubereiminister, gefolgt von einigen seiner höchstrangigen Beamten die Große Halle und ging zielstrebig zum Lehrertisch und begrüßte Albus Dumbledore, der sich erhoben hatte und ihm entgegengekommen war. Alle Blicke waren nun auf die kleine Gruppe gerichtet, die sich in flüsternden Worten unterhielt. 

Hermine ließ derweil ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen und er blieb an Severus Snape haften. Der Zaubertränkelehrer sah auf eine sehr seltsame Art drein. Einerseits konnte man meinen, er freue sich über den Anlass der Versammlung, andererseits schien ihm die ganze Angelegenheit ebenso zu missfallen. Severin plauderte derweil fröhlich mit seinem Doppelgänger und schien dessen Geistesabwesenheit entweder nicht zu bemerken oder sich nicht darum zu kümmern. Vermutlich eher letzteres, überlegte Hermine und machte Ron und Harry heimlich auf das Verhalten des einen Snapes aufmerksam. 

Harry war davon gar nicht begeistert, denn er und Ron hatten gerade angefangen eine Art Kommunikation mit Sirius zu betreiben, die nur aus Blicken und kleineren Gesten bestand, um herauszufinden, was denn nun eigentlich los war. Doch Sirius, der ganz offensichtlich Bescheid wusste, machte sich einen Spaß daraus die beiden neugierigen Jungen ein wenig zu veralbern und zum Narren zu halten. Und als er sah, dass sie über Hermines Ablenkung nun nur allzu unglücklich waren, feixte er um so mehr in ihre Richtung. 

"Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen, es sehen mittlerweile auch schon andere Schüler zu", flüsterte Lupin daraufhin Sirius ins Ohr. 

"Ach, lass sie doch. Es wird eh keiner glauben, warum wir alle heute Abend hier sind. Und ich bin schon mächtig auf die Gesichter gespannt, wenn es bekannt wird", antwortete Sirius lachend.

"Was nun jeden Augenblick der Fall sein dürfte", bemerkte Remus mit einem Seitenblick in Dumbledores Richtung. 

Doch der Schulleiter wies nur den Ministeriumsangehörigen Plätze zu, damit sie auch sitzen konnten. Indessen, von einem Großteil der Schüler zunächst unbemerkt, dann mit einem Lauffeuer aus Geflüster zur Kenntnis genommen, waren mehrere Reporter in die Große Halle gekommen. Harry erkannte zumindest den Berichterstatter des Tagespropheten und Hermine entdeckte Reporter von der "Hexenwoche" und "Young Witch". Letzteres war das größte und bekannteste Magazin für junge Hexen in Europa. Es strömten immer mehr Reporter herein, die den Platz zwischen den Haustischen und dem Lehrertisch bevölkerten. Meist waren es Teams, die aus zwei Personen bestanden, von denen einer fotografierte und der andere mitschrieb. Die Fotografen waren sehr damit beschäftigt sich gute Plätze an vorderster Front zu sichern und schossen schon mal die ersten Probefotos Richtung Lehrertisch. Der eine oder andere drehte sich jedoch auch um, um mal ein Foto von den vollbesetzten Haustischen der Großen Halle zu machen.

Die Schüler tuschelten nun immer aufgeregter miteinander, was dies alles wohl zu bedeuten hatte. Harry versuchte sich eher klein zu machen, um nicht irgendwie aus Versehen das Objekt der Begierde bei den Fotografen zu werden. Andere Schüler hingegen genossen es sichtlich auch mal ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu kriegen und reckten sich in die Richtung der knipsenden Meute. Andere Schüler wiederum grinsten vielmehr über manche Anstalten der Fotografen, die sich nicht nur hinhockten, sondern zum Teil sogar kurz hinlegten, um Aufnahmen von schräg unten nach schräg oben in Richtung des Lehrertisches zu machen.

Endlich kamen keine neuen Reporter mehr herein. Der Schulleiter, der sich zwischenzeitlich gesetzt hatte, erhob sich nun wieder, hob eine Hand, um dem geschäftigen Lärmen Einhalt zu gebieten und räusperte sich. Augenblicklich wurde es still in der Großen Halle. Jegliches Geflüster war verstummt und es herrschte erwartungsvolle Stille. 

"Guten Abend Minister Fudge, liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen, liebe Schüler", begann Dumbledore. "Verehrte Anwesende, wie alle wissen, gab es bisher kein Heilmittel, wenn jemand von einem Werwolf gebissen wurde. Wenn das unglückliche Opfer nicht starb, wurde es selber zu einem Werwolf und war ab dann leider nur noch ein geduldetes Mitglied der Gesellschaft – wenn überhaupt. Unser sehr geschätzter Professor Snape hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, ein Heilmittel gegen den Werwolfvirus zu finden. Und nach langem und intensivem Forschen waren seine Bemühungen von Erfolg gekrönt. Prof. Snape hat sämtlichen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz unter weit schlechteren Bedingungen als im Ministeriumslabor geforscht und einen Durchbruch sowohl in der Geschichte des Zaubertrankbrauens als auch in der Geschichte der magischen Medizin geschafft. Bisher war eine Heilung nach einem Werwolfsbiss ausgeschlossen, doch Dank Ihnen, verehrter Prof. Snape wird in Zukunft niemand mehr nach einem solchen Unfall zu leiden haben."

Nach dieser Rede herrschte einen Moment lang erstauntes Schweigen in der Halle. Die Schüler hatten zum Großteil mit offenen Münder gelauscht, und den Reportern, ganz besonders denjenigen, die damals so heftig gegen Prof. Snape geschrieben hatten, als er Lehrer werden sollte, war mit jedem weiteren Satz die Kinnlade ein Stück weiter nach unten gesackt.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig besannen sie sich darauf die Münder zu schließen und ihre Kameras schussbereit zu machen, um im Bild festzuhalten, wie der Zaubereiminister nun eine wertvolle Schatulle hervorholte und behutsam den Deckel lüftete. 

"Es ist mir schon des öfteren die Ehre zuteil geworden einen Orden des Merlins erster Klasse zu überreichen. Aber noch niemals habe ich mich mehr gefreut, wie an diesem Abend. Ich habe nun die Ehre, Ihnen den Orden des Merlin erster Klasse zu überreichen", sprach Fudge. Man merkte während dieser kleinen Ansprache schon sehr, dass er sich selber gerne reden hörte. 

Einige Schüler verdrehten schon gelangweilt die Augen, da sie endlich Taten sehen und nicht Geschwafel hören wollten. Sirius schien es ganz ähnlich zu empfinden und auch Remus warf recht misstrauische Blicke zum Minister, da er sich auch noch recht gut an andere Töne erinnerte, die gegenüber Severus laut geworden waren. Severin dagegen saß stolz aufgerichtet auf seinem Stuhl und strahlte seinen Doppelgänger voller Freude an. 

Severus selber hatte es derweil geschafft so nachhaltig zu erröten, dass in seinem ganzen Gesicht kein einziges Fleckchen mehr seine ursprüngliche Farbe hatte. Er sah aber zugleich auch sehr gerührt drein, und wie immer die Schüler in der Halle bisher zu ihm gestanden hatten, als sie diesen Blick ihres Lehrers bemerkten, gab es keinen, der ihm den Verdienstorden nicht gönnte. 

Ein wenig wacklig erhob sich der Meister der Zaubertränke von seinem Platz und der Zaubereiminister streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Mit der anderen präsentierte er den Inhalt der Schatulle zunächst den Fotografen, die begeistert drauf losknipsten was das Zeug hielt. Diese Geräuschkulisse einer japanischen Touristenschar vor einer Sehenswürdigkeit verstärkte sich noch mehr, als der Minister Snape den Orden endlich um den Hals legte und ihm dann erneut die Hand schüttelte.

Die Lehrer klatschten Beifall und nun brach auch unter den Schülern ein Beifallssturm aus. "Also, ihr könnt sagen was ihr wollt, aber das gönne ich ihm echt! Er hat sich ja so positiv verändert seit sein Doppelgänger hier aufgetaucht ist", rief Hermine begeistert ihren Freunden zu. Diese stimmen ihr, wenn auch nicht ganz so enthusiastisch zu, aber immerhin sahen sie es auch so. Es war gewiss für Snape nicht leicht gewesen, diese Leistung zu vollbringen. Außerdem war endlich ihr Freund Remus geheilt.

Der größte Applaus brandete natürlich vom Slytherintisch herüber. Dort gab es auch augenblicklich Standingovations und Draco machte sich eine Gedankennotiz, dass er sofort seinen Vater fragen musste, wieso der ihm nichts erzählt hatte, denn schließlich war er der bestinformierteste Schüler der ganzen Schule. Lucius verriet seinem Sohn ja stets alles, was im Ministerium so vor sich ging, um im Gegenzug von ihm Informationen zu bekommen, was sich an der Schule so tat.

Es war Snape anzusehen, dass er sich nicht recht getraute seiner gewiss vorhandenen Freude Ausdruck zu verleihen. Er sprach nur ein paar kurze Dankesworte und wollte sich dann schon wieder hinsetzen, als nun auch einige der Lehrer anfingen kleinere Reden zu halten. Dumbledore hatte einige von ihnen eingeweiht und sie hatten schnell etwas vorbereitet. Nach den Ansprachen von Severin und Remus wurde es aber doch bald zumindest den Schülern langweilig, denn alle Texte erschienen ihnen nun gleich.

Und Severus fragte sich im Stillen, ob die anderen sich wohl schon fragten, ob mit seinem Stuhl was nicht in Ordnung sei, da er ja nach jeder Rede kurz aufstehen, Händeschütteln und ein paar Dankesworte sagen musste. Langsam aber sicher wünschte er sich nur noch, dies alles möge recht schnell vorüber gehen und ein Ende finden.

Endlich schien dieses Ende dann auch erreicht. Dumbledore bedankte sich nochmals bei allen Anwesenden, dem Minister und den Schülern und hob diese feierliche Runde auf. Wenn Severus nun aber gedacht hatte, er könnte nun endlich unbehelligt in seine Kerker entfliehen, so war er einem Irrtum erlegen. Denn nun stürzten sich zig Reporter wie ein Bienenschwarm auf ihn, um ein Interview oder eine Stellungnahme zu bekommen. Severin grinste in sich hinein, als er sah, wie sein Kumpan von einer Traube Reporter umlagert wurde, wie ein berühmter Quidditchspieler. Er fand, dass Severus so etwas schon lange verdient hatte und hoffte, dass ihm die Anerkennung gut tun würde.

Während die Schüler nun nach draußen strömten und sich angeregt über den Verlauf des Abends unterhielten, war Severus noch immer umschwärmter Mittelpunkt der Zeitungsleute. Erst nach einer Weile befreite Severin ihn, indem er einfach verkündete, dass der Meister der Zaubertränke nun ein gefragter Mann sei und heute Abend noch andere Verpflichtungen habe. 

Die Reporter nahmen das seufzend zur Kenntnis.

"Puh, du hast mich gerettet", seufzte Severus, nachdem sie die Große Halle verlassen hatten. "Ich bin dir echt zu Dank verpflichtet.

"Ach, keine Ursache", entgegnete Severin fröhlich.

"Halt, warte mal, ich weiß nicht wo du hin willst, aber ich will in meine Räume", protestierte Snape als Antwort, denn Severin schob ihn an der Treppe zu den Kerkern vorbei. 

"Ach, komm mal rasch mit. Ich wollte dir doch noch was zeigen, ,strahlte ihn Severin mit seinem unwiderstehlichen Charme an. Severus betrachtete seinen Doppelgänger recht misstrauisch, entschied sich dann aber ihm zu folgen, schließlich hatte er ihm eben die Reporter vom Hals geschafft, also würde er wohl kaum etwas übles im Sinn haben. So dachte der Meister der Zaubertränke jedenfalls.

Diese Einstellung änderte sich ungefähr anderthalb Minuten später, als sie an der Tür zu Severins Räumen angekommen waren. Die Tür hatte sich nämlich geöffnet und den Blick auf das gesamte Lehrerkollegium, einige Ministeriumsbeamten und das Wohnzimmer von Severin, das in den schrillsten Partyfarben dekoriert war, freigegeben. Severus wähnte sich im falschen Film. Und genau wie in jenen schlechten Filmen hielten alle ein Glas Sekt in der Hand, brüllten 'Überraschung!', schmissen Konfetti oder pusteten Luftschlangen quer durch den Raum. Severus stand stocksteif wie eine Statue im Türrahmen und wollte gerade seitwärts auskneifen, was Severin zu verhindern wusste, indem er sich schon vorher so hinter ihm platziert hatte, dass er nicht mehr weg konnte.

Und im nächsten Moment hatte Dumbledore Severus' Arm ergriffen, zog ihn in das Zimmer und drückte ihm ein Glas Sekt in die Hand, während Severin von hinten schob, um damit jedem weiteren Fluchtversuch vorzubeugen. Severus sah keine Chance, als sich in sein Schicksal zu ergeben. Kaum hatte er ein Glas in der Hand, erhoben alle ihre Gläser mit einem dreifachen 'Hoch auf Severus Snape, den besten Tränkemeister der Welt'. Severus lächelte ein wenig hilflos und nahm die Glückwünsche entgegen, die nun auf ihn einprasselten, denn offenbar wollte jeder zugleich mit ihm reden. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er die Gelegenheit zu einer Verschnaufpause bekam.

Die ergab sich dadurch, dass er die Ehre hatte, das Büffet zu eröffnen, das von den Hauselfen auf einem langen Tisch vorbereitet worden war. Dafür, dass das Abendessen schon vorüber war gab es jedoch eine sehr reichhaltige und vielfältige Auswahl an verschiedensten Speisen und weiteren Getränken. Severin hatte sich gerade einen Teller geschnappt und kaute zufrieden an einem Fleischklößchen als Severus sich zu ihm durcharbeitete.

"Warum hast du mir das angetan?" fragte er mit leicht verzweifeltem Unterton.

"Was denn?" stellte Severin sich absichtlich dumm.

"Na das hier!!" antwortete Severus recht nachdrücklich und wies mit einer Kopfbewegung auf die fröhlich feiernde Partygesellschaft, wobei ihm nun auch noch auffiel, dass die Wände mit verzauberten Transparenten und Bannern geschmückt waren, die Aufschriften trugen wie 'Severus Snape – Der beste Tränkemeister der Welt' oder 'Keine Macht dem Werwolfvirus'. 

"Also, eben machtest du noch den Eindruck, dass du unbedingt die Reporter loswerden wolltest und warst sehr dankbar, dass ich dich vor ihnen gerettet habe, indem ich ihnen erzählte, dass du noch was wichtiges vor hast. Und ich konnte sie doch nicht anlügen, oder? Daher hatte ich schnell das hier organisiert", gab Severin freimütig zu und strahlte dabei vergnügt wie eh und je.

"Ja sicher", grummelte Severus. "Du hast das mal eben kurz zwischen den Reportern und unserem Eintreffen hier organisiert. Schon klar..." Dann warf er einen Blick über die Partygesellschaft. "Du weißt ganz genau, wie wenig ich so was hier mag", jammerte er dann leise. 

"Ach was! Gib doch lieber zu, dass es dir gefällt! Ich war jedenfalls absolut überzeugt, dass es dir gefallen würde!" antwortete Severin fröhlich und trank einen Schluck Sekt.

"Und was auf Gottes grüner Erde hat dich glauben lassen, dass mir das hier gefallen würde?" schnappte Severus, nun schon leicht hilflos zurück.

"Oh, du vollbringst immer so große und tolle Leistungen und niemals wird dir der nötige Respekt entgegengebracht, von einer angemessenen Ehrung deiner Werke mal ganz zu schweigen. Ich dachte, das hier muntert dich ein wenig auf und du bekommst endlich mal die nötige Anerkennung, die schon lange überfällig war," erklärte Severus zwischen zwei Käsehäppchen schlicht. "Iss mal was, diese Käsespießchen sind köstlich."

"Aha", murmelte Severus ein wenig nachdenklich. Es stimmte schon, er hatte niemals viel Anerkennung für seine Leistungen bekommen und das hier war schon mehr als er je erwartet hatte. 

Er griff sich nun auch einen Teller und legte vorsichtig ein paar kleine Frikadellen, Käsestückchen und Lachshäppchen darauf, während er weiterhin über die Worte Severins nachdachte und zu ihm durchsickerte, dass sein Doppelgänger irgendwie recht hatte und er sich auch nicht dagegen wehren konnte, dass ihm das hier irgendwie gefiel.

"Außerdem", fuhr derweil Severin fröhlich fort, "habe ich es ja in meinen Räumen organisiert. Eigentlich sollte es ja bei dir stattfinden, aber wir haben uns dann doch lieber auf meine Räume geeinigt, denn so kannst du dich wenigstens zurückziehen, wenn es dir irgendwann doch zuviel Trubel werden sollte." 

Daraufhin wäre Severus beinahe sein Teller heruntergefallen, denn er sah vor seinem geistigen Auge, diese ganze Versammlung in seinen Räumen feiern, aus Versehen seine Glupschikreaturensammlung in Gläsern von Regalen schmeißen und jeden Winkel seines Kerkers belagernd.

"Weißt du was? Für den Einfall bin ich dir wirklich dankbar", sagte er dann und Severin hatte ihm schon an der Stirn abgelesen, welche Gedanken durch das Hirn des Tränkemeisters gegeistert waren. 

"Na, wenigstens etwas", grinste Severin, der ganz genau sah, wie sehr Severus sich hinter seiner Fassade nun tatsächlich über alles freute. Schließlich kannte er seine eigene Gesichtsmimik nur allzu gut und so war der Tränkemeister ein offenes Buch für ihn. Er stellte seinen Teller kurz ab und griff sich ein Cocktailglas, einige verschiedene Alkoholika und sagte: "Nun pass mal auf, nicht nur du verstehst was vom Tränkebrauen!" Damit begann er fröhlich die verschiedenen Flüssigkeiten in das Glas gießen, tippte das Glas kurz mit seinem Zauberstab an und flüsterte ein par wohlgewählte Worte. Schon begannen die Alkoholsorten sich im Glas zu mischen, tanzten ein bunten Reigen und kurz darauf beruhigten sie sich, um sich in Regenbogenfarben sortiert abzusetzen, wobei alle Farben prächtig ineinander übergingen. Severin steckte noch ein Schirmchen und eine Limettenscheibe an den Glasrand und reichte es seinem Doppelgänger. "Und nun koste mal." Mit blitzenden Augen sah er sein Gegenüber gespannt an.

Severus hatte ihm fasziniert dabei zugesehen und war zumindest über das Aussehen des Ergebnisses positiv überrascht. Vorsichtig nippte er daran. Zu seiner Verwunderung schmeckte dieser Drink nicht nur außergewöhnlich gut, sondern auch unerwarteter Weise gar nicht nach Alkohol. Severus überlegte fasziniert, woran das liegen mochte und war im Kopf schon beim analysieren, als ihn jemand ansprach woher er denn diesen tollen Cocktail hätte  oder ob er so was gar selber machen würde. Verlegen schüttelte er den Kopf und gab das Lob an Severin weiter, der sich natürlich sofort bereit erklärte weitere dieser und ähnlicher Köstlichkeiten hervorzuzaubern.

Dies wiederum bekam Sirius nun auch mit und er fühlte sich in seiner Ehre als Rosmertas Barkeeper gekränkt. Und in kürzester Zeit war ein kleiner Wettkampf zwischen den beiden Zauberern entbrannt, wer die besten Drinks mixen konnte. 

Irgendwann begannen die ersten Zauberer nach und nach sich zu verabschieden, da ja am nächsten Tag ein ganz normaler Werktag war. So war der Kreis bald auf eine recht gemütliche, überschaubare Runde geschrumpft und sowohl Severin als auch Sirius taten ihr Bestes, die Zuschauer zu beeindrucken. Problematisch war bei der ganzen Angelegenheit nur, dass alle stets jeden Drink auf kosten mussten. Severus hatte das zunächst mit Begeisterung getan, da er ja keinen Alkohol geschmeckt hatte und daher angenommen hatte, dass der irgendwie durch Zauber verflüchtigt worden war.

Mittlerweile musste er sich allerdings eingestehen, dass dies ein Irrglaube gewesen war, denn in den Drinks war sehr wohl Alkohol. Jede Menge sogar. Aber inzwischen störte ihn das nicht mehr so sehr. Auch Dumbledore und sogar Minerva McGonagall schienen sich nicht mehr darum zu kümmern. Fröhlich prosteten sie sich mit Remus und Prof. Flitwick zu. Severus lehnte längst an Remus' Schulter, da er sich momentan nicht ganz entscheiden konnte welche Richtung ihn einer aufrechten Sitzstellung am nächsten brachte. 

Doch niemandem fiel das noch auf. Im Gegenteil, alle anderen waren ebenfalls froh wenn sie die Horizontale noch eben von der Vertikalen unterscheiden konnten. Irgendwie schaffte es der Schulleiter schließlich, als es auf 3 Uhr morgens zuging, sich von seinem gemütlichen Couchplatz zu trennen, trank den Rest seines seltsam getüpfelten Cocktails in Neonfarben aus und nahm eine dauerkichernde Minerva am Arm, die ihm abwechselnd erzählte, wie gut er aussehe, dass sie alleine klarkäme und dass sie aber dennoch nichts dagegen hätte, wenn er sie zu ihrem Zimmer begleiten würde. 

Irgendwann waren nur noch Severus, Severin, Remus und Sirius in dem Partychaos übrig. Severus hatte sich immer wieder etwas zurückgehalten was die Drinks anging, dennoch war er jetzt sehr müde und kuschelte sich, ohne es zu merken, an Sirius', der mittlerweile halb auf der Couch lag und sich beschwerte, dass Severin gewiss gemogelt habe und dessen letzter Cocktail bestimmt schlecht gewesen sei, zumindest fühle er sich jetzt etwas elend. Severin bekam das aber nicht mehr mit, da er, auf welche Weise auch immer, aber vermutlich mit dem Glück der Betrunkenen, sein Bett gefunden hatte. Er war bäuchlings daraufgeplumpst und lag jetzt mit ausgebreiteten Armen und Beinen, das ganze Bett einnehmend darauf und schnarchte derartig, das man meinen konnte, er holze gerade den Verbotenen Wald im Alleingang ab. Remus suchte sich ebenfalls eine Schlafgelegenheit und war kurz darauf ebenfalls eingedöst.

__________

So, ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch für die lange Wartezeit etwas entschädigt? Jetzt seid ihr dran. *zwinker*


	17. Snape vor Gericht

**@Lorelei, Arsinoe, Kirilein, Hecate, Lilith, Werinaya, DarkTasha:** Vielen lieben Dank für Eure Reviews. 

**@Andfangriel:** Okay, hast Recht. Hier ist das neue Kapitel. Extra lang diesmal. *smile*

**@M:** "die Stellvertreterin der kommissarischen Stellvertreterin des Abteilungsleiters"? In was für einem Verein arbeitest du denn eigentlich? *kicher* Tja, leider kein Kater danach, denn die Handlung schreitet rasch voran. *smile*

_____________

Vorwort: Bei diesem Kapitel wäre es nicht schlecht, einige Folgen von "Ally McBeal" gesehen zu haben, um wirklich alles zu verstehen. Aber vielleicht geht es ja auch so...

Kapitel 17

Snape vor Gericht

Snape war es gerade noch gelungen, Professor Dumbledore über den bevorstehenden Überfall auf die McGregors zu informieren, dann mußte er auch schon los.

Mit den anderen sechs Todessern hatte er sich auf einer Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald getroffen und war dann mit ihnen in die Nähe des Hauses der McGregors appariert. Das Haus war magisch abgesichert und Severus hatte die Todesser sich strategisch günstig um das Haus gruppieren lassen. Er selbst hatte sich in etlichen Metern Entfernung unter einen Baum auf einen Hügel gestellt und konnte von dort aus gut beobachten, wie die sechs Todesser gemeinsam daran arbeiteten, den magischen Schutzschirm, der das Haus umgab, zum Zusammenbrechen zu bringen.

Die Todessermaske hatte Snape auf einen Ast gelegt, weil er sie als störend empfand. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er nach der Ankunft in eine Tasche seines Umhangs gesteckt.

Als es nun so aussah, als würde der magische Schutzschirm jeden Moment zusammenbrechen, wollte Snape den Stab wieder hervorholen, um bei dem bevorstehenden Angriff bereit zu sein, auch wenn er vermeiden wollte, sich selbst daran beteiligen zu müssen.

Eine Weile zog und zerrte er an dem Zauberstab herum. Er schien sich irgendwo in der Tasche verfangen zu haben. Mit einem leisen Fluch wandte Severus nun seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit seinem Umhang zu. Die Tasche war wirklich tief und irgendwo da drin hatte sich der Griff des Zauberstabs verfangen. Severus ertastete ein Loch in der Innenwand der Tasche. Nun war alles klar. Die Spitze des Zauberstabs hatte sich gegen den Boden der Tasche gedrückt, während der Griff, der nach oben ragte, durch das Loch in den Saum gerutscht war und so hatte sich alles wunderbar verkeilt.

Es brauchte schon etwas Fingerspitzengefühl, verbunden mit heftigem Gezerre und ein paar saftiger Flüche, bis Severus endlich den Zauberstab befreit hatte und ihn triumphierend in die Luft hielt – genau vor die Nasen von mindestens 4 Auroren, die ihn umringt hatten und mit ihren Zauberstäben bedrohten. "Äh.....", war das einzige, das ihm einfiel. 

Eine Sekunde später hielt Snape seine Hand noch in der selben Pose in die Luft, nur hielt er nun keinen Zauberstab mehr – und war außerdem durch den Stupor-Spruch erstarrt...

Im Hintergrund waren gerade 12 weitere Auroren damit beschäftigt, die anderen Todesser zu verhaften bzw. zu töten, sofern diese sich widersetzten. Aber das spielte für Severus keine Rolle, denn davon bekam er nichts mit.

***

Einige Tage später fand bereits die Verhandlung statt. Professor Dumbledore war dazu geladen worden und er hatte darauf bestanden, Severin mitzunehmen.

Nun saßen sie im Gerichtsraum. Die Ränge an den Wänden waren dieses Mal nur sehr spärlich besetzt. Severin wusste, dass Professor Dumbledore sich mit Erfolg dafür eingesetzt hatte, dass die Verhandlung unter dem größtmöglichen Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit stattfand. Außer Dumbledore kannte Severin noch Remus Lupin und Mad-Eye-Moody, die offiziell als Auroren und inoffiziell als Verbündete anwesend waren. Den Vorsitz hatte ein Richter namens Fletcher, der seit Crouchs Tod diesen Posten wahrnahm. Er wurde noch von ein paar weiteren Ratsmitgliedern unterstützt, die ebenfalls Richterämter inne hatten.

Die Tür an der gegenüberliegenden Wand wurde geöffnet und Snape kam herein, von zwei Dementoren flankiert. Er sah etwas blaß und mitgenommen aus, was sicherlich auch auf die Anwesenheit der Dementoren zurückzuführen war. 

Kaum hatte er sich auf den einzelnen Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes gesetzt, als auch schon die Ketten, die an den Armlehnen hingen, aufleuchteten, sich um Snapes Arme schlangen und festzogen. Die Dementoren verließen nun wieder den Saal.

Severin beobachtete die ganze Szenerie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und langsam steigendem Unbehagen.

"Severus Snape", ergriff nun Fletcher das Wort, "Sie sind hier vor dem Rat für das Magische Gesetz, um sich zu Anschuldigungen im Zusammenhang mit den Umtrieben von Todessern zu äußern", sagte Richter Fletcher. "Wir haben gehört, was gegen Sie vorliegt, und kommen nun zum Urteil. Haben Sie Ihrer Aussage noch etwas hinzuzufügen, bevor wir das Urteil verkünden?"

Severus schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, worauf sich die Ratsmitglieder erhoben.

"Kommen wir dann also zur Urteilsverkündung", begann Fletcher feierlich.

"Äh, Moment mal kurz", meldete sich Severin nun zu Wort, der es nun nicht mehr aushielt.

Fletcher wirkte aufgrund der unerwarteten Unterbrechung etwas irritiert und auch die anderen Ratsmitglieder warfen sich verwunderte Blicke zu.

"Ja?", fragte Fletcher ungehalten. "Was gibt es denn noch?"

"Hat es keine Vorverhandlung gegeben?", fragte Severin mit verwundertem Blick.

"Der Gefangene wurde von unseren Spezialisten verhört und er hat gestanden. Wer sind Sie eigentlich?", antwortete Fletcher ungehalten.

"Ich bin der Bruder des Angeklagten, das sieht man doch", schnappte Severin zurück und kam auch gleich auf den nächsten Punkt. "Hatte der Angeklagte einen Verteidiger?"

"Wieso Verteidiger? Ich sagte doch, er hat gestanden", blieb Fletcher hartnäckig.

"Mag ja sein, er hat doch aber trotzdem das Recht auf eine professionelle Verteidigung oder wurde die ihm etwas vorenthalten?" Severin ließ nicht locker und so langsam wurde in dem Saal Gemurre und Gemurmel laut. "Also ich scheine ja offensichtlich nicht zu wissen, wie das in der Zaubererwelt läuft. Aber bei den Muggeln, die ja immer gerne von oben herab belächelt werden, ist es ein Grundrecht und eine absolute Selbstverständlichkeit, dass einem Angeklagten eine professionelle Verteidigung zur Seite gestellt wird, weil ein juristisch nicht ausgebildeter Mensch natürlich nicht alle seine Möglichkeiten kennen kann und sich deshalb leider nur all zu oft in juristische Fallen und Spitzfindigkeiten verfängt."

Fletcher verdrehte genervt die Augen und wandte sich dann an Severus. "Angeklagter, wünschen Sie einen Verteidiger?"

"Selbstverständlich wünscht er ihn", antwortete Severin schnell.

"Sie habe ich nicht gefragt", fauchte Fletcher, "Also halten Sie jetzt den Mund." Dann wandte er sich erneut an Severus. "Also was ist? Verteidiger oder nicht Verteidiger?"

Severus war völlig verunsichert und suchte den Blick von Severin, welche heftig nickte. "Öhm..... jaaa....", antwortete er dann zaghaft.

"Gut, dann soll es so sein. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass das etwas ändert, sondern nur dazu dient, das Unvermeidliche hinauszuzögern." Fletcher nickte zwei Wächtern zu, die daraufhin auf Severus zuschritten. Dessen Fesseln leuchteten erneut auf und gaben ihn wieder frei. Severus stand auf, warf Severin und Albus noch einen letzten Blick zu und wurde dann hinausgeführt.

"Nun gut", ergriff Fletcher nun wieder das Wort. "Der neue Termin wird auf Heute in einer Woche festgelegt." Mit einem giftigen Blick in Severins Richtung fügte er hinzu: "Und vergessen Sie Ihren Verteidiger nicht."

"Nein, keine Sorge", antwortete Severin lächelnd. "Gibt es bezüglich des Verteidigers irgendwelche Einschränkungen?"

Fletcher schaute seine Kollegen kurz verunsichert an, aber die zuckten nur mit den Schultern. "Nein, Hauptsache es ist ein Verteidiger."

"Ausgezeichnet", sagte Severin, über das ganze Gesicht strahlend. Dann verließen er, Dumbledore und Lupin den Gerichtssaal.

"Was sollte das?", fragte Remus als sie draußen waren.

"Wie... was sollte das?", fragte Severin zurück. "Sollte ich grad tatenlos zusehen, wie Severus verurteilt wird? Auf gar keinen Fall!"

"Aber wir hatten uns schon Pläne zurechtgelegt, wie wir Severus da rausholen. Aber durch deine Aktion von eben hast du bestimmt dafür gesorgt, dass der Fall jetzt eine größere Aufmerksamkeit erhält. Also ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee war." Remus zuckte zweifelnd die Schultern.

Professor Dumbledore hatte bislang gar nichts gesagt. Nun wandte er sich mit einem verschmitzten Glitzern in de Augen an Lupin: "Ich weiß leider auch nicht, was Severin bezweckt, aber ich glaube ihn gut genug zu kennen, um davon auszugehen, dass er sehr genau weiß, was er da tut." Er schaute zu Severin. "Hab ich Recht?"

"Ja, Albus, hast du", antwortete dieser. "Ich kann nicht garantieren, dass ich Erfolg haben werde, aber wenn ich Erfolg habe, dann ist Severus nicht einfach nur entkommen, so wie es eure Pläne offensichtlich vorsehen, sondern sein Ruf ist auch wieder hergestellt. Und das halte ich schon irgendwie für wichtig."

Albus nickte und strich sich bedächtig über seinen langen Bart, während Remus zweifelnd den Kopf schüttelte.

"So", meinte Severin, "dann werde ich mich mal auf die Socken machen und mich um die Verteidigung kümmern." Er winkte den beiden kurz zum Abschied zu und verschwand um die nächste Gangecke.

***

_Eine Woche später_

Das Gericht hatte sich erneut versammelt. Professor Snape saß wieder auf dem Stuhl in der Mitte des Saales.

Professor Dumbledore und Severin saßen ganz in der Nähe der Plätze, die für die Anwälte von Severus reserviert worden waren. Dieses Mal war, außer Moody und Lupin, auch noch Professor McGonagall mitgekommen, die darauf bestanden hatte, nachdem sie vom Ausgang der letzten Verhandlung gehört hatte. In Hogwarts lauerten schon sämtliche andere Lehrer, um sich anschließend alles brühwarm erzählen zu lassen. Soeben kamen besagte Anwälte mit selbstsicheren Mienen hereinmarschiert.

"Ich habe gehört", vernahm Severin ein Getuschel hinter sich, "dass das Muggel-Anwälte sein sollen."

Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Richter Fletcher sah die beiden Anwälte streng und hochmütig an. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er Anwälte – besonders in einem Verfahren gegen einen Todesser – für ein absolut überflüssiges Ärgernis hielt. "Sie sind also die Anwälte des Angeklagten? Hätte nicht einer genügt?", stellte er fest.

"Die Vorwürfe gegen unseren Mandanten sind so unerhört, dass es zweier Anwälte bedarf um die entsprechende Empörung zu vermitteln", antwortete der Ältere der beiden Anwälte mit einem verdrießlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

Fletcher blinzelte irritiert. "Dürfen wir auch Ihre Namen erfahren?"

"Sicher", antwortete der Jüngere der beiden Anwälte fröhlich. "Mein Name ist Richard Fish und mein Kollege hier ist John Cage. Wir kommen von der Kanzlei Cage & Fish aus Boston – Massachussetts. Das liegt in den Vereinigten Sta...."

"Das wissen wir", unterbrach ihn der Richter.

"Wir sind Muggel", verkündete Richard Fish stolz und schaute unbeeindruckt fröhlich in die Runde. Dann drehte er sich zu seinem Kollegen und sagte etwas leiser, aber immer noch laut genug, dass es jeder im Saal hören konnte: "Was für ein selten dämliches Wort."

Der Richter schaute außerordentlich verblüfft aus der Wäsche. "Wie? Sie sind Muggel?" Dann schaute er erst zu Severus, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte, dann zu Severin, der ebenfalls fröhlich in die Runde strahlte. "Professor Severin Snape, was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht, Muggel hier her zu holen?"

"Nun, Euer Ehren, ich habe Sie gefragt, ob es bezüglich der Anwälte irgendwelche Einschränkungen gibt. Sie verneinten das, also habe ich mich für die Kanzlei Cage & Fish entschieden."

"Warum?"

"Weil sie gut sind."

Nun wandte sich der Richter an Fish. "Sie wissen, dass Snape angeklagt ist, Muggel zu töten, nur weil sie Muggel sind. Wieso wollen Sie so jemanden verteidigen?"

"Weil ein Haufen Kohle drin ist", antwortete Richard freimütig. "Außerdem liebe ich Herausforderungen."

"A-ja", meinte der Richter, nun vollends verwirrt.

"Außerdem würde ich statt Muggel die Bezeichnung Magisch-Benachteiligte bevorzugen", plapperte Fish fröhlich weiter. "Wegen der Political Correctness. Sie wissen schon.... Klingt weniger diskriminierend."

"Wir, Mr. Fish," und dabei sah Richter Fletcher Fish wirklich von oben herab an, "bevorzugen dann den Ausdruck Magisch-Benachteiligte-Menschen." Und als Fish gerade Luft holte zu einer Bemerkung, ergänzte er: "Wir haben es in der Zaubererwelt mit noch mehr Geschöpfen zu tun und das sind nicht alles Menschen..."

Fish sah kurz irritiert zu Cage, der rieb mit den Fingern seine Nasenwurzel und bedeutete ihm mit einer leichten Handbewegung weiterzumachen. Er war auf das Tiefste aufgewühlt.

Fish räusperte sich kurz und fuhr dann fort: "Also, wenn das Hohe Gericht...."

"...der Hohe Rat", unterbrach ihn Fletcher.

"Von mir aus, also wenn der Hohe Rat darauf besteht, sind wir mit dieser Formulierung einverstanden. Mr. Snape?" 

Severus sah seinen Anwalt an, sagte: "Äh..." und zuckte die Schultern.

Dann sah Fish den Richter herausfordernd an.

"Äh..." Richter Fletcher schaute in die Runde. Die Mitglieder der Jury zuckten nur mit den Schultern. Es war bisher noch nie vorgekommen, dass man dem Rat, der über einen Todesser zu richten hatte, Diskriminierung von Muggeln vorwarf. Es war allerdings auch noch nie vorgekommen, dass sich ausgerechnet ein Todesser von Muggeln verteidigen ließ (Entschuldigung, von Magisch-Benachteiligten-Menschen.) Dann schaute Fletcher zu John Cage, der bis dato still dagesessen hatte. "Und Sie, Mister.... Cage, haben Sie auch etwas zu sagen?"

"Im Moment nicht. Ich bin aufgewühlt", antwortete John ruhig und fixierte die Karaffe Wasser, die vor ihm stand.

"Aber ich habe", mischte sich Richard Fish wieder ein. "Ich verwahre mich gegen die Bezeichnung Todesser gegenüber unserem Mandanten. Bisher ist noch gar nichts bewiesen. Das ist eine Vorverurteilung."

"Aber es ist klar, dass Snape ein Todesser ist", empörte sich Fletcher.

"Wieso ist das klar?", schoß Fish zurück.

"Er hat das Todesser-Mal..."

"Sie meinen dieses lustige Tattoo auf seinem Arm? Nach dem Gespräch mit meinem Mandanten weiß ich, dass es nicht besonders schwer ist, so etwas zu machen – besonders nicht für euch Magier. Und selbst wenn... Was besagt das schon? Ich habe selbst ein Tattoo..." Er schaute grinsend in die Runde. "Auf einer Körperstelle, die ich hier lieber nicht vorzeigen möchte, um nicht eine Verwarnung wegen Missachtung des Gerichts zu riskieren."

"Ja und? Was hat denn das mit dem Fall zu tun?", fragte einer der anderen Richter namens Taylor dazwischen.

"Nun, worauf ich hinaus will ist... Ich habe mir das Tattoo stechen lassen, als ich noch jung und dumm war. Das ist etliche Jahre her und inzwischen wäre ich froh, wenn ich das nicht gemacht hätte. Aber leider läßt sich das nicht rückgängig machen."

"Wieso?", fragte Fletcher verwundert. "Ich meine, wieso wollen Sie das rückgängig machen?"

"Weil die Frauen im Bett immer drüber lachen", grinste Fish.

"Davon hast du mir gar nichts erzählt", meinte John Cage verwundert.

"Weil es mir peinlich ist", antwortete Fisch knapp und wandte sich wieder an den Richter. "Nun, was ich sagen wollte ist, selbst wenn unser Mandant sich vor – inzwischen wie viel Jahren? – 20? 30? egal wie viel Jahren dieses Tattoo hat machen lassen, weil er damals von einer bestimmten Sache überzeugt war, dann heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er meinetwegen 5 oder 10 oder wie viel Jahre auch immer später noch immer dahinter steht und dieselben Ansichten vertritt. Deshalb beantrage ich, dass das Beweisstück Tattoo, auch Dunkles Mal genannt, aus der Liste der Beweismittel gestrichen wird."

Die Richter starrten die beiden Anwälte sprachlos an. Eigentlich starrte der ganze Saal, einschließlich Professor Severus Snape, die Beiden sprachlos an. Fish genoß diese Aufmerksamkeit sichtlich und sonnte sich regelrecht darin.

Nur Severin grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

Das fiel allerdings auch Fletcher auf. "Sie finden das ganze wohl sehr komisch, was?"

Severin nickte, noch immer grinsend, heftig. "Ja, total", feixte er.

Fletcher gab ein schnaubendes Geräusch von sich und schaute auf seine Unterlagen. "Nun denn.... Machen wir weiter. Dem Angeklagten wird vorgewor...."

"Äh, Euer Ehren", wurde er von Fish unterbrochen.

"Ja? Was?", fauchte Fletcher. 

"Was ist mit unserem Antrag, das Beweismittel Dunkles Mal zu streichen?"

Ein kurzes Getuschel setzte daraufhin am Richtertisch ein. Dann schaute Fletcher mit säuerlicher Miene wieder zu Fish. "Gut. Okay. Wir streichen das Dunkle Mal aus der Liste der Beweismittel. Das wird Ihnen aber auch nicht helfen."

"Abwarten", murmelte Fish laut genug, dass es jeder hören konnte.

Fletcher bedachte ihn mit einem tödlichen Blick und wandte sich dann wieder seinen Aufzeichnungen zu. "Professor Severus Snape wird vorgeworfen, am 2. Oktober dieses Jahres bei einem Überfall auf die Familie McGregor beteiligt gewesen zu sein – in seiner Funktion als Todesser." - Ein wütender Blick in Richtung der Anwälte. -

"Den McGregors ist zum Glück nichts passiert, weil unsere Auroren rechtzeitig zur Stelle waren und den Überfall vereiteln konnten. Dabei wurden vier Todesser getötet und drei verhaftet. Unter anderem eben der hier angeklagte Snape. Was haben Sie dazu zu sagen, Professor Snape?"

Severus öffnete gerade den Mund, um zu antworten, sagte gerade noch "Äh", als er auch schon von Cage unterbrochen wurde: "Darf ich? Danke." John Cage, der sich bis dahin zurückgehalten hatte, verließ – für alle völlig überraschend - seinen Platz und schlenderte in Richtung seines Mandanten.

Severus Snape schaute irritiert von seinem Anwalt zum Richter und wieder zurück.

Fletcher verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Was denn jetzt schon wieder?"

"Ich würde meinem Mandanten gerne ein paar konkrete Fragen stellen, wenn Sie gestatten", antwortete John auf seine ruhige, freundliche Art.

"Äh..... ja, warum nicht", stotterte Fletcher, der immer mehr das Gefühl bekam, dass ihm in seinem Gerichtssaal schon längst das Zepter aus der Hand genommen worden war.

John, auch ‚das Gummibärchen' genannt, wandte sich nun Snape zu. "Als Sie verhaftet wurden, wo befanden Sie sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt genau?"

"Ich stand etwa 20 oder 30 Meter von dem Haus entfernt."

"Sie standen also ganze 20 oder 30 Meter von dem Haus der McGregors entfernt?"

"Ja, sagte ich doch gerade."

"Und? Was machten sie da?"

"Naja, ich stand da und schaute."

John wandte sich dem Gericht zu. "Mein Mandant stand da und schaute.... Seit wann wird man verhaftet, wenn man irgendwo – und sei es in der Nähe eines Tatorts – steht und schaut?"

"Aber er war an dem Überfall beteiligt", schnappte einer der damals beteiligten Auroren, ein Mann namens Conolly, ungefragt dazwischen. Diese hatten bisher still abseits gesessen. Bislang waren für sie solche Sitzungen auch nur eine reine Formsache gewesen, aber nun bekamen die 16 Auroren langsam das Gefühl, dass an diesem Tag einiges anders lief.

"Aus 20 oder sogar 30 Metern Entfernung? Wie darf ich mir das bitte genau vorstellen?", wandte sich Cage an den Auroren.

"Äh... äh, er hat bestimmt den Überfall koordiniert", stotterte der Auror.

"'Er hat bestimmt den Überfall koordiniert'", wiederholte das Gummibärchen gedehnt. "'Bestimmt' ist ein etwas vager Begriff, denken Sie nicht auch?", fragte Cage mit einem zynischen, herablassenden Lächeln.

"Aber es war so", kreischte der Auror nun wütend.

John hob die eine Hand, griff sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger der anderen Hand an die Nasenwurzel und schloß die Augen.

"Was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte Richter Fletcher verwundert.

"Nichts, ich muß mich nur einen Augenblick sammeln. Ich bin aufgewühlt", sagte John und setzte noch einen herzzerreißenden Seufzer drauf.

Die Anwesenden warfen sich wieder irritierte Blicke zu. Nur Dumbledore, Fish und Severin grinsten breit.

Nach einigen Sekunden schaute John Cage wieder auf und ließ die Hände sinken. "Ich stelle also fest, dass die Tatsache, dass der Angeklagte den Überfall koordinierte, lediglich auf den Vermutungen der Agenten basiert. Fakt ist lediglich, dass er sich in der Nähe aufhielt und zuschaute. Das mag vielleicht verwerflich sein, aber es ist ganz gewiß nicht strafbar."

"Aber er ist ein Todesser", wandte Richter Taylor nun wieder ein.

"Eine Frage", meinte Cage, "als wir uns auf den Fall vorbereiteten fiel uns auf, dass Todesser, wenn sie einen Überfall durchführen, immer eine Maske tragen. Wurde bei dem Angeklagten eine solche Maske gefunden?"

Der angesprochene Auror schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Nein, die hat er sicher weggeworfen, als wir kamen."

"Sie nehmen das an, aber können Sie das auch beweisen? Wurde die Maske gefunden?"

"Nun..., wir haben nicht danach gesucht", stotterte der Auror rot werdend und schaute hilfesuchend zu den Richtern.

"Sie haben nicht danach gesucht? Warum denn nicht?", schnappte Cage sofort zu.

"Weil es doch klar war, dass er zu den Todessern gehört."

"Also ich weiß ja nicht wie die restlichen Anwesenden es sehen, aber für mich ist das im Moment noch gar nicht klar", lächelte Cage freundlich.

Daraufhin hob wieder ein allgemeines Getuschel an.

"Hat denn der Angeklagte irgend etwas getan, als Sie kamen? Hat er Sie angegriffen?"

"Nein, er kramte in seiner Tasche herum und versuchte dann zu fliehen", antwortete der Auror.

"Nun, das kommt mir noch immer nicht sehr verdächtig vor. Wenn ich mir Ihre Gesamtbilanz mit den vier Toten anschaue, dann scheint der Gedanke an Flucht, sobald Ihre Truppe irgendwo auftaucht, nicht gerade abwegig, oder?"

"Aber er wollte fliehen, weil er zu den Todessern gehörte und..."

"Einspruch!", mischte sich nun Fish wieder ein. "Dieser Auror, nennen wir ihn der Einfachheit halber ‚Zeuge', äußert lediglich seine persönlichen Ansichten. Er kann nicht wissen, was unser Mandant wollte. Ich kann keinerlei Beweiskraft in seiner Aussage finden."

"Aus meinen vorliegenden Pergamenten entnehme ich aber, dass der Angeklagte unter dem Einfluß des Veritaserums alles zugegeben hat", mischte sich nun Fletcher mit einem überlegenen Grinsen ein.

"Veritaserum?" Fish schaute fragend in die Runde. "Darf ich bitte wissen, was das ist?"

"Das ist ein Zaubertrank, unter dessen Einfluß man gezwungen ist die Wahrheit zu sagen", erklärte Fletcher überheblich.

"Ein Zaubertrank, also eine Droge?", hakte Fish nach. "Wollen Sie damit andeuten, dass mein Mandant unter Drogen gesetzt wurde?"

"Äh....äh... Drogen...?" Fletcher schien gerade etwas überfordert zu sein.

"Ja Drogen", antwortete Fish kurz. "Ich muß mich auf das Schärfste gegen solche Methoden verwahren und beantrage die Nichtzulassung dieses unter Drogen erpressten Geständnisses."

"Aber wieso denn?", fragte Taylor kopfschüttelnd. "Das machen wir doch immer so."

"Schlimm genug", meinte Fish. "Also ich weiß ja nicht wie die Sache mit den Menschenrechten in ihrer ach so tollen Zaubererwelt gehandhabt wird, aber bei uns geht man bei einem Verdächtigen zuerst einmal von der Unschuldsvermutung aus. Das bedeutet, dass ein Verdächtiger so lange als unschuldig gilt, bis ihm seine Schuld zweifelsfrei bewiesen worden ist. Das wiederum bringt mit sich, dass Geständnisse, die unter Gewalteinwirkung oder unter dem Einfluss von Drogen erpresst wurden, unzulässig sind. Wenn man also dieses sogenannte Geständnis weglässt, was haben wir dann unter dem Strich als Anklagepunkt noch übrig? Er stand halt in der Nähe und guckte. Toll. Also ich weiß ja nicht wie es Ihnen geht, aber ich finde diese ganze Verhandlung unter diesem Gesichtspunkt etwas lächerlich."

Fletcher und die anderen Richter schnappten nach Luft bei dieser Unverfrorenheit.

"Na gut", plapperte Fish fröhlich weiter, "wollen wir mal annehmen, einfach nur annehmen, dass der Einsatz dieser Droge rechtens sei, dann würde mich interessieren, ob mein Mandant noch etwas gesagt hat. Zum Beispiel über den Grund seiner Tätigkeit für diesen Voldemort." Erwartungsvoll schaute er den Auroren an.

Alle waren zusammengezuckt, als Fish den Dunklen Lord so unbekümmert beim Namen nannte – außer Severin und Dumbledore und natürlich die Anwälte.

"Wir bevorzugen die Bezeichnung Sie-wissen-schon-wer", belehrte einer der anderen Richter Fish.

"Nun, wir nicht", antwortete Fish trocken. "Sie-wissen-schon-wer könnte sonst wer sein. Das ist uns zu ungenau. Wir bevorzugen den Namen des Chefs der Todesser-Bande und der lautet Voldemort."

Wieder zuckten alle zusammen, außer oben genannte Personen.

"Um auf meine Frage zurück zu kommen?", meinte Fish unbekümmert, "was hat Ihnen unser Mandant zum Grund seiner Tätigkeit für Voldemort gesagt?"

Allgemeines Gezucke.

"Nun, er behauptete, als Spion für Professor Dumbledore zu arbeiten und Informationen über die Pläne der Todesser weiterzugeben", berichtete Conolly außerordentlich widerwillig.

"Ah-ja", machte Fish. "Also wenn wir nach wie vor annehmen, dass der Einsatz dieser Wahrheitsdroge rechtens ist, dann erklären Sie mir doch bitte, wieso den Aussagen über irgendwelche Schandtaten geglaubt wird, die Aussagen über die Agententätigkeit unseres Mandanten von Ihnen aber unter den Tisch gekehrt werden?"

"Öhm....." Jetzt fiel dem Auror nichts mehr ein.

"Das würde mich allerdings auch interessieren, Conolly?", wandte sich nun Fletcher an den Auroren.

Dieser wechselte hektisch die Gesichtsfarben. "Weil..., weil... Es ist doch völlig abwegig, dass sich jemand freiwillig ihr-wißt-schon-wem anschließt, um bei ihm zu spionieren. So verrückt ist doch niemand."

"Einspruch!!", riefen beide Anwälte wie aus einem Munde.

"Was denn nun schon wieder?" Fletcher verdrehte die Augen.

"Ich verwahre mich gegen die Bezeichnung unseres Mandanten als verrückt", übernahm Fish, nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel mit Cage, das Wort.

"Das hat doch niemand."

"Doch dieser Conolly hat das. Denn wir haben ja gerade festgestellt, dass unser Mandant als Spion für Voldemort (allgemeines Gezucke) arbeitete. Und wenn Sie eine Aussage, die unter dem Einfluß einer Wahrheitsdroge zustande kam, als Beweisstück zulassen wollen, dann muß das auch für die ganze Aussage zutreffen. Denn Sie sagten ja selbst, dass man unter dem Einfluß dieser Droge nicht lügen kann."

Richard Fish und John Cage wechselten kurz einen Blick und dann sagten beide wie aus einem Munde: "Wir beantragen die Einstellung des Verfahrens und die sofortige Freilassung des Angeklagten."

Schweigen

Langes Schweigen

Gefolgt von aufgeregtem Getuschel an der Richterbank.

Nach einigen endlos erscheinenden Minuten erhob sich Richter Fletcher. "Der Hohe Rat hat entschieden, dass das Verfahren gegen Professor Severus Snape eingestellt wird. Der Angeklagte ist sofort auf freien Fuß zu setzen und sämtliche Anklagepunkte gegen ihn werden fallen gelassen." Dann wandte er sich an Fish und Cage, die breitgrinsend dastanden. "Und Sie Beide machen, dass Sie schleunigst in Ihre Muggelwelt zurückkommen. So was wie Sie hält man ja nicht aus."

"Einspruch! Ich bestehe auf die Bezeichnung Welt-Der-Magisch-Benachteiligten-Menschen", antwortete Fish wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

"Ich bin aufgewühlt", setzte Cage noch hinten dran.

"RAUS!"

"Euer Ehren, eines noch", Dumbledore war jetzt aufgestanden und hob die Hand.

"Ja, was gibt es denn noch, Direktor Dumbledore?" Richter Fletcher runzelte die Stirn.

"Es geht um das, was hier heute bekannt geworden ist. Ich bin sicher, dass alle hier Anwesenden absolut vertrauenswürdig und über jeden Zweifel erhaben sind, aber es ist absolut wichtig, dass die Tatsache, dass Professor Snape als Spion für uns arbeitet, diesen Raum nicht verläßt, sonst ist sein Leben nicht mehr sicher und wir würden einen empfindlichen Rückschlag im Kampf gegen das Böse hinnehmen müssen."

Richter Fletcher dachte einen Moment über Dumbledores Worte nach, dann nickte er. "Sie haben Recht." Er wandte sich an die anderen Richter, die ihm zustimmend zunickten. Dann schaute er wieder zu Dumbledore. "Gut ich ordne also an, dass die betreffenden Passagen aus dem Protokoll und aus dem Geständnis gestrichen werden und jedem Anwesenden unter Androhung schwerster Strafen verboten ist, darüber ein Wort zu verlieren. Sonst noch etwas?"

Dumbledore schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Nein, das wäre alles."

***

Einige Minuten später standen Richard Fish, John Cage, Severin, Dumbledore, Severus Snape und McGonagall draußen auf dem Gang. 

Fish freute sich gerade wie ein kleines Kind. "John, das war die coolste Gerichtsverhandlung, bei der ich jemals war. Unser Mandant mußte keine Aussage machen und wir haben sogar ohne Schlußplädoyer gewonnen. Stell dir das vor, ohne Schlußplädoyer! Die waren so fertig, die haben sogar vergessen Professor Dumbledore als Zeugen aufzurufen, damit er die Aussage unseres Mandanten bestätigt."

John Cage nickte die ganze Zeit nur mit diesem seltsamen Lächeln, welches ihm zu eigen war und welches denen, die ihn kannten, verriet, dass er sich gerade in einer Situation befand, die ihn aufs Höchste verunsicherte.

Fish schaute Snape an. "Haben Sie nicht noch ein paar andere von diesen Todesser-Kollegen, die wir vertreten könnten? Ich wittere einen riesigen Haufen Geld." Als Snape ihn nur entgeistert anstarrte, winkte er ab und meinte: "Schwamm drüber." Dann wandte er sich Dumbledore und Severin zu. "Wir schicken Ihnen die Rechnung." Anschließend schaute er Professor McGonagall mit einem seltsam faszinierten Blick an.

"Was ist?", fragte Minerva, die diesen Blick nicht zu deuten vermochte.

"Sie haben da was am Kinn", meinte Fish und strich ihr kurzerhand mit dem Zeigefinger unter dem Kinn herum.

Minerva hielt, völlig überrumpelt, erst einmal still. Als Fish aber nicht aufhörte unter ihrem Kinn herumzustreichen fragte sie: "Ist es weg?"

"Nein, noch nicht", meinte Fisch mit einem versonnenen Lächeln, wurde aber plötzlich von Cage weggezerrt. "Hör auf fremden Frauen ans Kehlläppchen zu grapschen", zischte dieser Fish leise zu und zerrte ihn den Gang hinunter.

"Aber hast du dieses Kehlläppchen gesehen? War das nicht absolut gigantisch", schwärmte Fish im Weggehen.

"Ich bin entsetzt über dein Benehmen", beharrte Cage.

"Ach geh dich doch irgendwo sammeln", schnappte Fish grinsend zurück.

"Das war unangemessen", empörte sich Cage.

"Von mir aus", grinste Fisch. "Und jetzt stürzen wir uns ins Londoner Nachtleben und lassen die Sau raus."

Die Zurückgebliebenen, welche den Disput sehr wohl hören konnten, zeigten die unterschiedlichsten Reaktionen: Severin und Lupin grinsten von einem Ohr zum anderen, Dumbledore schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, Severus schaute noch immer fassungslos, weil er nicht begriff, was um ihn herum geschah und Minerva McGonagall strich sich versonnen unter dem Kinn herum und versuchte zu ergründen, ob sie gerade sexuell belästigt worden war. 

***

So, ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch soviel Spaß beim Lesen gemacht wie mir beim Schreiben. Aber das könnt ihr mir ja jetzt in Form eines Reviews sagen. *smile*


	18. Verwechslungen

Ein kleines Vorwort in eigener Sache:

Einige werden ja sicher gemerkt haben, dass die Stories "Helms Klamm" und "Rückkehr nach Helms Klamm" von gelöscht wurden. "Rückkehr..." wird auf fanfiktion.de fortgesetzt (bisher 3 neues Kapitel). Der direkte Link lautet: fanfiktion.de/?a=v&storyid=40af11ea0000006506700fa0&k=10 (davor noch das http und die drei Ws).

Da ff.de noch keinen Autorenalert anbietet, könnte ich Interessierte per email informieren. Sendet mir dazu bitte eine Mail und teilt mir eure Addy mit, ja?

So, nun zum eigentlichen Thema. Es tut mir leid, dass ich wieder so lange mit dem neuen Kapitel auf mich warten ließ. Viel Streß, wenig Zeit... Naja, das übliche halt. 'smile' Nun zu den Reviews:

**Lilith, vs. Goliath, Padfoot's Mate, Dark-Tasha, HecateTriformis, W'erinaya, Kirilein, Cardie, Lorelei Lee, Telepmauriel, A Slytherin-Pureblood, Malina, Andrea, Bele:** Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews. Ihr habt Recht, das 17. Kapitel hatte einen etwas abrupten Themenwechsel. Ich hatte zwischen 16 und 17 einen Hänger, wollte euch aber nicht länger warten lassen. Ich bin Schuld. 'smile' Es freut mich, dass euch allen die Gerichtsverhandlung gut gefallen. Sie war auch meine Lieblingsszene in der ganzen Story.

**M:** Zu deiner ersten Frage: Die Maske liegt wohl immer noch auf dem Ast. Hat vermutlich ein Vogel ein Nest drin gebaut. Die zweite Frage, was Voldemort zu der ganzen Sache sagt, wirst du gleich lesen. 'knuddel'

**Besserweiss:** Ist doch ganz einfach. Fish ist politisch korrekt, wenn es in ihm und seinem Mandanten nutzt. Und John war zu aufgewühlt, als dass er hätte mehr sagen können. 'smile'

Und jetzt weiter mit dem letzten Kapitel von Snape x 2. Aber ich warne euch vor. Das Ende wird mit Sicherheit eine Überraschung für euch sein. Ob eine gute oder schlechte – das überlasse ich euch. 'smile'

Kapitel 18

Verwechslungen

Einige Tage später saß Severin auf einer Bank am See und genoss mit zurückgelegtem Kopf die Sonne. Allerdings wurde ihm langsam warm. Er hatte eine alberne Wette mit Severus verloren (Severin hatte gewettet, dass er ein Paar Würstchen liegen lassen kann, ohne dass Sirius[hund] sich draufstürzt) und nun musste er einen Tag lang in dessen Kleidung herumlaufen, was von den Schülern, nach dem ersten Schrecken als er den Klassenraum betrat, mit großer Erheiterung quittiert worden war.

Severin beschloss, nie wieder eine Wette mit Severus abzuschließen, jedenfalls nicht, wenn es dabei um Sirius ging und der Wetteinsatz Severus' Kleidung beinhaltete. Diese Robe war Mist, großer Mist. Sie war etwa einen Meter zu lang – mindestens. Und Severin war heute den ganzen Tag hauptsächlich durchs Schloss gestolpert als geschritten. Es war ihm schleierhaft, wie Severus damit so problemlos klar kam. Andererseits hatte er nun eine Erklärung dafür, warum Severus immer dieses Tempo anschlug, wenn er sich durchs Schloss bewegte. Er brauchte einfach eine bestimmte Mindestgeschwindigkeit, damit die Robe vom Boden abhob und hinterher schwebte, anstatt sich um seine Beine zu wickeln oder hinterher zu schleifen und damit – sehr zu Filchs Zufriedenheit – im ganzen Schloss den Boden aufzuwischen.

Aber irgendwie hatte er diesen Tag doch recht unbeschadet herumgebracht, wenn man von einer kleinen Beule an der Stirn absah, als er – mal wieder – gestolpert und gegen eine Säule geknallt war. Jetzt würde er sich noch ein bisschen entspannen, und dann seine nächste Aufgabe in Angriff nehmen: Severus einen neuen Kleiderstil schmackhaft machen.

Während Severin mit geschlossenen Augen dasaß und Pläne schmiedete, hörte er Schritte, die sich ihm hastig näherten. Severin war zu faul, um nachzusehen, wer es war, also rührte er sich nicht, bis ihm der Unbekannte auf die Schulter schlug. "Hey Severus, was sitzt du hier noch? Der dunkle Lord hat uns gerufen", ertönte eine seidige Stimme neben ihm, die ihm irgendwie vertraut vorkam.

Blinzelnd öffnete Severin die Augen und erblickte Lucius Malfoy, der, etwas außer Atem, neben ihm stand und ihn nun auf die Beine zog. Er kannte den anderen Malfoy, den aus seiner Welt. Er war arrogant und hochnäsig, bildete sich viel auf die Reinheit seiner Familie ein, war aber keine ernsthafte Gefahr. Dieser hier war ein hochrangiger Todesser, das wusste Severin von Severus.

Severin öffnete den Mund, um klarzustellen, dass Malfoy einem Irrtum unterlag, schloss ihn dann aber schnell wieder. Hier bot sich gerade die perfekte Chance, diesen komischen Voldemort persönlich kennenzulernen.

"Ähm.... ja..., jetzt erhalte ich seinen Ruf auch", sagte er stattdessen und griff sich rasch an den linken Unterarm. "Was machst du hier?"

"Ich hatte was mit Dumbledore zu besprechen und nun komm", erwiderte Malfoy und eilte in Richtung Verbotenen Wald, um die Apparationsgrenze zu erreichen.

Severin beeilte sich anfangs ihm zu folgen, dann verlangsamte er seinen Schritt. Er hatte ja gar kein Mal, und somit hatte er kein Ziel, zu dem er apparieren konnte. Seine einzige Möglichkeit war, dass Malfoy ihn mitnahm. Als er sich zum Schloss umdrehte, sah er, wie Severus gerade eilig aus dem Portal trat, dann aber abrupt stehen blieb, als er Severin und Lucius in einiger Entfernung erkannte. Severin wedelte mit den Händen in Richtung Schloss, in der Hoffnung, dass Severus verstehen würde. Zuerst sah es nicht danach aus, denn Severus schien sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzen, dann stoppte der Tränkemeister erneut, bewegte sich unschlüssig ein paar Schritte vor und wieder zurück, dann verschwand er wieder im Innern des Schlosses – gerade noch im richtigen Moment, denn Lucius drehte sich um. "Wo bleibst du denn? Trödel nicht so herum. Ich will keinen Ärger mit ihm bekommen, weil ich wegen dir zu spät komme." Er packte Severin ungeduldig am Arm und zerrte ihn hinterher, und kurz darauf apparierte er und zog den Auror mit sich.

Sie apparierten auf einer Lichtung. Etliche Todesser hatten sich bereits versammelt. Einige trugen diese schwarzen Todesser-Roben, wie Severin bei Severus gesehen hatte, etliche trugen aber eher Zauberer-Alltagskleidung. Vermutlich hatten sie – genauso wenig wie Lucius und _Severus _die Zeit gehabt, sich umzuziehen. Am helllichten Tag gerufen zu werden, war vermutlich auch eher nicht die Regel. Die Todesser stellten sich in einem großen Halbkreis auf und Severin stellte sich kurzerhand neben Lucius.

Kurz darauf erschien Voldemort persönlich. Er apparierte im Zentrum des Halbkreises und schaute dann seine Getreuen prüfend an.

Severin konnte gerade noch an sich halten. Beinahe wäre ihm ein "Boah, ist der Typ hässlich" herausgerutscht, aber er biss sich noch rechtzeitig auf die Lippen und schaute zu Boden, damit Voldemort das schadenfrohe Grinsen nicht sehen konnte, das seine Mundwinkel umspielte.

Zusammen mit Voldemort waren Crabbe und Goyle appariert, die zwischen sich einen verängstigten jungen Mann hielten.

"Wie ich sehe, sind alle Gerufenen da", stellte Voldemort zufrieden fest. "Trotz dieser ungewöhnlichen Zeit. Ich hoffe, ich habe euch nicht von etwas wichtigen weggerufen?", fragte er dann mit einem scheinheiligen Grinsen im schmallippigen Gesicht.

Sofort setzte heftiges Kopfgeschüttel unter den Todessern ein. Und vereinzelt murmelte einer: "Nein, gar kein Problem, Herr."

Voldemort räusperte sich. "Wie auch immer. Ich habe euch heute zusammengerufen, weil wir über das Schicksal eines Verräters zu entscheiden haben." Damit zeigte er auf den jungen Mann. "Smith hier hat Informationen an das Ministerium geliefert. Und dafür bekommt er heute seine Quittung."

Die Todesser schauten Smith finster an und einige murmelten Verwünschungen und Drohungen.

"Severus, da du mir in letzter Zeit besonders treu gedient hast und es sogar mit einem Meisterstück geschafft hast, dem Ministerium ein Schnippchen zu schlagen, gebührt dir die Ehre." Damit zeigte Voldemort einladend auf das verängstigte Häufchen Elend.

Severin seufzte, dann straffte er sich und trat vor, wobei er seinen Zauberstab auf Smith richtete.

"Nein, bitte nicht", wimmerte dieser.

"Nenn mir einen Grund, weshalb wir dich verschonen sollten", knurrte Severin drohend das Opfer an.

"Äh... äh.... ich habe heute Geburtstag", kam es zaghaft.

Severin schaute Voldemort an und zeigte mit dem Finger auf das Opfer. "Er hat heute Geburtstag."

Voldemort verdrehte die Augen. "Okay, dann singt ihr ihm jetzt alle schnell ein Ständchen, und dann machen wir weiter. Ich habe heute noch was anderes vor. Also singt bitte schnell."

Der Kreis der Todesser brauchte einen Moment, um sich auf das gleiche Lied zu einigen, dann raspelten sie mehr schlecht als recht - aber vor allem hastig - ein Geburtstagsständchen herunter. Anschließend schauten alle erwartungsvoll _Severus_ an.

"Nun?", fragte Voldemort ungeduldig. "Worauf wartest du jetzt noch?"

"Ach na ja, eigentlich ist mir heute nicht nach Opferung", meinte der falsche Severus gedehnt.

"Dir _ist nicht nach Opferung?_", wiederholte Voldemort entgeistert. "Drehst du jetzt völlig durch, Giftmischer?"

"Nö", antwortete _Severus_ vergnügt. "Ich habe nur einfach keine Lust. Ich finde ja sowieso, dass wir diese ganze Töterei sein lassen sollten. Ich meine, das bringt doch nix."

Das Opfer nickte heftig in Voldemorts Richtung und zeigte dabei mit dem Finger auf Snape.

"Du hältst dich da raus", wurde es von Voldemort angeknurrt, welcher sich dann wieder an Snape wandte. "Ich dachte eigentlich, du hättest noch von meiner letzten Lektion in Sachen Erziehung genug. Aber anscheinend reicht dein Gedächtnis nicht weit genug zurück. Also dann: Crucio!"

Nichts geschah.

"Crucio!!"

Wieder nichts.

Voldemort starrte erst Snape und dann seinen Zauberstab an. Probeweise wedelte er damit herum, richtete ihn dann auf Lucius Malfoy und sprach wieder "Crucio!"

Malfoy sackte zusammen und wand sich schreiend am Boden.

"Na bitte, geht doch", murmelte Voldemort zufrieden, hob den Spruch wieder auf und wandte sich dann an Snape, der - noch immer freundlich lächelnd – ungerührt und mit verschränkten Armen an derselben Stelle stand. "Crucio!"

Wieder nichts.

"Menno, wieso funktioniert denn das nicht?", beschwerte sich Voldemort. Dann schaute er auf die anderen Todesser, die mit teils verwirrten, teils ängstlichen Mienen im Kreis standen. "Geht mal schon nach Hause. Das hier dauert länger."

Das PLOPP-Geräusch, mit dem die Todesser erleichtert alle gleichzeitig verschwanden, war recht laut.

Voldemort schaute Snape an. "Mein Zauberstab hat wohl so eine Art Wackelkontakt. Gibst du mir mal deinen?"

"Klar", antwortete Severin und reichte Voldemort seinen Zauberstab.

Dieser nahm ihn, richtete ihn auf Snape und sprach wieder: "CRUCIO!"

Nichts.

Das Opfer schlich derweil von dannen.

"Okay, dann versuchen wir halt was anderes", knurrte Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra!" Ein grüner Blitz sprang aus dem Zauberstab, schoss auf Severin zu - und verschwand, kurz bevor dieser davon berührt wurde. Severin selbst blieb ungerührt stehen.

Voldemort trat wütend mit dem Fuß auf. "Das geht so nicht. Das ist nicht in Ordnung. Ich kündige. Ich hab die Schnauze voll. Macht ja eh keiner mehr, was ich sage. Niemand nimmt mich ernst. Und jetzt kann ich nicht mal mehr anständig foltern." Inzwischen liefen ihm Tränen aus den roten Augen.

Severin hatte Voldemort in den Arm genommen und streichelte ihm beruhigend den Kopf. "Ja ja, wein dich ruhig aus. Ist doch alles halb so schlimm. Das kriegen wir schon wieder in Ordnung."

"Keiner mag mich", heulte Voldemort, "nie lädt mich einer ein. Sogar das Opfer ist abgehauen, aber glaubst du, der fragt mich, ob ich zu seiner Feier kommen will? Natürlich nicht..."

"Hey Voldi", versuchte ihn Severin zu beruhigen, "wenn du schön brav bist, dann nehme ich dich mit zur Halloween-Fete nach Hogwarts. Da kannst du sooo viele neue Freunde kennenlernen. Das wird bestimmt ganz doll lustig."

"Nach Hogwarts?", schluchzte Voldemort. "Die mögen mich dort nicht und Dumbledore kann mich nicht leiden."

"Ach was", beschwichtigte ihn Severin, "das redest du dir nur ein. Glaub mir, die LIEBEN dort Überraschungsbesuch. Da sind die ganz wild drauf und mit Dumbi kann man reden."

"Echt?"

"Ja, echt."

"Warum sind deine Haare eigentlich länger als neulich?"

"Weil ich nicht Severus bin, sondern sein... äh.... Zwillingsbruder."

"Ach so?" _schnief._ "...... Du bist nett..."

"Danke, aber jetzt laß uns gehen."

-‚-‚-‚-

Sämtliche Schüler und Lehrer saßen schon in der Großen Halle und ließen sich das Halloween-Mahl schmecken.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Severin Snape betrat, mit Lord Voldemort an der Hand die Halle. "Darf ich vorstellen", sagte Severin laut, "das ist mein neuer Freund Voldi. Seid bitte alle nett zu ihm, er hatte eine harte Kindheit - .... und alle anderen sind immer so gemein zu ihm."

Dem größten Teil der Schüler und Lehrer fiel gerade das Besteck und das Essen herunter. Dumbledore war aufgesprungen und stand nun mit offenem Mund da.

Professor Snape bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt bei Voldemorts plötzlichem Auftauchen.

Neville war in Ohnmacht gefallen und Harry versteckte sich hinter Hermine.

Der Rest der Lehrerschaft hatte, nachdem sie den ersten Schreck überwunden hatten, allesamt ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen und auf Voldemort gerichtet. Nur Snape saß noch immer wie vom Blitz getroffen auf seinem Stuhl und rang nach Luft. Voldemort ging ganz schüchtern hinter Severin her, hielt sich an dessen Hand fest und sah sich ängstlich um. Als er die gezückten Zauberstäbe sah, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und sagte in einem Ton, als fühle er sich bestätigt: "Guck, ich hab's dir doch gleich gesagt. Keiner mag mich. Immer sind alle so böse zu mir." Dabei zog er einen Flunsch, den ein Kleinkind, mit dem sein bester Kumpel nicht mehr spielen will, nicht besser hingekriegt hätte.

Severin guckte ihn mitleidig an und wandte sich dann gespielt zornig zu den Lehrern. "Ich sagte doch, ihr sollt nett sein. Guckt mal was ihr gemacht habt. Jetzt kriegt er auch noch Angst. Und er ist sowieso schon ganz geknickt, weil er glaubt, dass keiner ihn wirklich mag."

Voldemort nickte beteuernd.

Dumbledore glaubte sich im falschen Film.

Die meisten Schüler hatten sich derweil unter den Haustischen versteckt.

Hagrid, der bereits dem Alkohol ausgiebig zugesprochen hatte, entdeckte seine soziale Ader und rief: "Hast ganz recht Severin. 'Is ja eigentlich echt 'n armer Wurm. 'Is mit ihm wie mit 'nem Hippogreif. Die sind auch nicht wirklich gefährlich!" Er sprang auf, ging auf Voldemort zu und klopfte ihm derart kräftig auf den Rücken, dass dieser kopfüber auf den Tisch klatschte. "Ups, 'tschuldigung Kumpel. War nicht so gemeint. Ich bin Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid. Kennst mich ja vielleicht noch. Kannst aber ruhig Hagrid zu mir sagen."

Dumbledore hatte seine Sprache auch endlich wiedergefunden: "Äähm, tja, nun also. Ich finde es nur etwas ungewöhnlich, Voldemort, dass Sie hier hereinspazieren.... und behaupten Sie wären ganz harmlos..."

Voldemort guckte todunglücklich zu seinem eigentlichen Erzfeind. "Aber ich meinte das doch alles gar nicht so. Ich wollte doch nur mal ein wenig Beachtung von den Menschen. Keiner mag mich, meine Eltern haben mich weggeben und ich dachte, da zeig ich's halt den Menschen mal ein bisschen. Und das tut mir auch alles ganz schrecklich leid."

Dumbledore sah das Häufchen Elend vor sich an und merkte, dass es Voldemort ernst war.

"Und wissen Sie was, er hat auch noch nie einen echten Freund gehabt. Aber jetzt hat er ja mich!", erklärte Severin und strahlte.

"Und ich will das alles auch nie wieder tun", bekräftigte Voldemort.

Die Schüler konnten kaum glauben, was sich gerade vor ihnen abspielte. Sie krochen unter den Tischen hervor, lugten unter Bänken hindurch und stupsten sich gegenseitig an, während sie aufgeregt miteinander flüsterten.

Dumbledore hieß Voldemort daraufhin herzlich in ihrer Runde willkommen.

Severin schleppte Voldemort zu dem Platz direkt neben Severus Snape, wies ihn an sich dorthin zu setzen und setzte sich selbst auf die andere Seite von ihm.

Die Schüler und Lehrer starrten das Trio, Voldemort zwischen den zwei Snapes, an und wussten immer noch nicht, was sie davon halten sollten.

Dumbledore hielt eine kleine improvisierte Willkommensrede. Alle Lehrer und Schüler hörten ihm andächtig zu und erhoben anschließend ihr Glas. "Also, auf den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, der im nächsten Jahr seine Stelle antreten wird", sagte Dumbledore.

Alle prosteten dem völlig gerührten Voldemort zu, dem sogar wieder ein paar Tränen über die Wangen rollten.............

Nur Severus Snape fiel erneut das Kinn bis auf den Tisch. Er konnte sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen. Er schrie: "NNNNEEIIIIINN! Ich will die Stelle!"..........

-‚-‚-‚-

......... Als Professor Severus Snape erwachte, war es bereits Mittags. "Mann, war das ein idiotischer Traum", murmelte er vor sich hin, als er sich den Morgenmantel überwarf und das Fenster öffnete, um die warme Sommerluft hinein zu lassen. Seit er wieder für Dumbledore spionierte, war er ständig im Stress und nun rächte sich das Ganze mit wirklich abgefahrenen Träumen. "Parallel-Universum..... So ein Mist, also wirklich...", brummte er und schaute aus dem Fenster. Im See sah er ein paar Kinder baden. Sicherlich nutzten sie das schöne Wetter aus, bevor es am nächsten Tag mit dem neuen Schuljahr losging. 'Sollen sie ruhig', dachte sich Snape mit einem fiesen Grinsen, während er sich das Haar kämmte. 'Ab morgen werden sie nichts mehr zu lachen haben." Plötzlich raste ein schwarzer TransAm um den See herum und hielt schleudernd und quietschend vor dem Hauptportal und ein Mann in Muggelkleidung und mit zu einem Zopf gebundenen schwarzen Haaren stieg aus. Snape fiel der Kamm aus der Hand.....

Ende

So, das wars. Die Story ist zuende und ich hoffe, das Ende hat euch nicht enttäuscht? 'bibber' Ich bin jedenfalls schon mächtig auf eure Reviews gespannt. Und derweil schreib ich an "Rückkehr nach Helms Klamm" weiter, damit ihr dort nicht auch so lange warten müsst. Ein dickes fettes Knuddel an euch alle, dafür, dass ihr mich mit euren lieben Kommentaren so nett unterstützt habt.

/tmp/uploads/322420.doc


End file.
